


The Raven and the Radiant Star

by Lady_Ayalantara



Series: Homebrew [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Animal Death in Ch 11, BDSM, Banter, Bisexual Character, Blood, Consent, Denial, Dominance, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, I'm As Upset As Fiachra, Idiots in Love, Intimacy, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Power Dynamics, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spicy, Tension, They don't know how to date, Violence, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ayalantara/pseuds/Lady_Ayalantara
Summary: A snarky chance meeting between a reclusive alchemist and an isolated ranger develops into more. Together they prove that two wrongs can make a right for a relationship.





	1. Trespasser - Fiachra

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes on names and pronunciations:
> 
> Tel'Quessir meaning "The People" /Elves  
> Or-Tel'Quessir =Wood Elf  
> Teu-Tel'Quessir =Grey/Silver Elf
> 
> Fiachra (FEE-akh-ra)  
> Brunaidh (Bru-ni) commonly known as a Brownie  
> Gronw (Gron)

The further Fiachra circulated out from his home the less the moon’s light filtered through the trees. It was one of the ways he marked the distance, although these grounds were so familiar he didn’t need any markers, he just knew. Still, the pale white rays were pleasant and he enjoyed how the light played with the leaves on trees and underbrush along the forest floor as he passed each patch of light. He followed a route noted purely through mental mapping, intentionally avoiding well-worn animal trails for purposefully tracking anything irregular. It was a patrol he performed almost nightly.

Every so often he would look back without pausing and see the small dark form of Gronw trailing behind. He rarely heard them as their steps were as silent and natural on the forest ground as Fiachra’s, but he could at least see his knee-height companion. Gronw kept close, almost touching distance, they didn’t possess the keen eyesight Fiachra had but their hearing surpassed even his and provided a nice counterbalance when hunting. They both carried on in silent comradery while travelling ever deeper into the black of the great forest.

Beginning the circuit back to his house a small flash of light caught Fiachra’s attention. It dimmed out of existence almost immediately, causing him to doubt he had seen anything at all. Nonetheless, he stopped, suspicion creeping in the back of his mind, he nocked an arrow on his bow and drew it, ready for any target. Gronw had a hand on his calf but removed it presumably to step out of the way. They waited. A moment later burgeoning light caught his attention once more; it winked into existence like a firefly and grew into a pale gold orb lower to the ground, it was unlike anything in his forest. He loosed the arrow straight at its center before the orb grew to its apex and when the arrow touched the orb, it seemed to shatter into sparks and dissipate into nothing.

“Gah! Nngfh!” An unfamiliar cry followed by a sharp inhale of breath like a hiss splintered the silence before quickly cutting off. Silence and darkness enveloped the area once more. Fiachra’s eyes adjusted quickly, beginning to make out a huddled mass of shadows near where the orb had been. He nocked another arrow and took a few steps forward, careful to keep from being too close.

“State your purpose.” He declared, breaking the still air once more. The shadowed mass shuffled ambiguously giving away nothing of what it was or if it was hostile. He waited for a threat to rise with arrow trained on the form. “What business have you here?”

“I pose no threat. I only wish to pass through and forage.” A quiet but assured voice said placatingly.

“Show yourself.”

As an answer the gold orb took life again, starting as a speck and quickly filling out into a substantial ball about the size of both his fists together. The shadows shrank away revealing a white face of long smooth angles and wide slanted eyes the color of amber. At first, it appeared as though their forehead kept going but Fiachra noticed white braids decorating the top of their head and silky plaits of white hair swept behind ears as long and pointed as his own. They were very clearly elven, but not from the forests. The orb grew in intensity and illuminated the rest of the figure, crouched and kneeling on the ground, an open bag at their feet. He studied the bag for a moment and noted it was full of plants and some fungi.

“You’re stealing,” Fiachra said simply.

“Foraging,” the trespasser countered, eyeing the tip of Fiachra’s arrow.

“I can’t allow you to leave my grounds with anything from it. Everything in this vicinity is under my jurisdiction and you have no leave to take anything.” He stood his ground watching the trespasser as closely as they watched him. He adjusted his aim of the bow to target the chest, a wider area and easier to hit should the other elf try to dodge.

“My apologies, but I need these supplies and it’s vital that I return home with them.”

“You could have asked.”

“I wasn’t aware anyone lay claim to this area even down to the most meager of plants.”

“Don’t be a fool or insolent, Wood Elves range far and we protect our portions of the forest closely.”

“I am not from around this area, or close to it.”

“That much is obvious,” Fiachra said, taking in the elf’s paper-white skin, the only tint seemed to come from the gold hues of the light. It actually complimented the rich gold of their eyes.

“It’s not much that I’m taking and everything I need is in abundance here, so it is not as though I am depleting any resources.” They pleaded their case with a level of calmness that was admirable when faced with an arrow in fatal range, not a quality he had seen outside of Wood Elves.

“Then I will make you a deal, I will allow you to leave with your life and supplies if you trade something of useful value.”

The elf thought for a moment, clearly displeased. “I have precious stones mined from the neighboring mountains.”

“I have no need for them.”

“What?” They rocked back, shock making their face more angular and sharp. “Everyone has a lust for gemstones, dwarves and humans especially.”

“I have no dealings with the likes of them, or did you not notice how removed I live from any population?”

“I did… that’s why I was foraging here.”

“Try again.” Fiachra kept his face plain while the other elf scowled.

“I haven’t brought anything else with me.”

They locked eyes, staring at each other for a long time. After some thought Fiachra offered, “in that case, I will take a portion of what you are planning to make with my herbs.”

“I would do that, but I need my arrangement at home.”

“I have the basics for any magic workings at my house, what do you need?”

“What I need is a full arcane lab for alchemy. I highly doubt your basics will cover my necessities and that you have any material not from this region.”

“I have a few,” Fiachra tried to keep his tone from sounding defensive. “We will work out something else then, to act as a temporary payment until you can return.” The exasperated look he received was more telling than if the elf had verbally groaned. “Come on, let’s go, this will be easier at my house.”

Fiachra backed up a step and finally lowered his bow, his arms ached from holding their position through their whole exchange but he ignored the pain and stiffness. The elf stood slowly and winced pausing hunched over for a moment before continuing. Fiachra feigned ignorance while he resituated himself to travel, sliding the arrow back into the quiver at his waist, bow slung over one shoulder, and hand resting lightly on the hilt of one of his daggers. The other elf stood fully now looking around.

“My mount has run off,” he grimaced, somehow looking more dower, while continuing to look around peering into the pitch black around them.

“I will have Gronw search for them, I assume your mount is as foreign to the area as you are.”

“Naturally. Unless you have white and gold roan elk with large antlers.”

“White and gold? No, but that sounds easy to find here.” He half-turned to acknowledge Gronw behind him hiding in the shadows. “Gronw, will you look for such a creature and lead it to the stable?”

“Of course I will help, Fiachra, if I need the assistance of sight I will ask the wildlife that is awake and hunting.” Gronw materialized into the light and the other elf recoiled. He couldn’t quite see why, Gronw was a rather cute creature, small and stocky like something you could put in a purse and carry around but also someone you could trust for backup if needed. They had thick curly black hair that fluffed out to shoulder length and ears longer than his own that stuck out passed their hair. The only reason he could give for such a reaction was that their dark green skin did not pair well with the pale gold light that was cast.

“Keep your manners,” Fiachra warned giving the elf a look when he did not soon recover. He gave no response, but given his propensity so far for quips Fiachra assumed that was for the best. Gronw disappeared into the trees as quickly as they had appeared. Fiachra took the momentum to get the two of them moving. “Are you planning to keep that light going the whole way back?”

“I can’t find my way otherwise, and I will not cling to you blindly.”

“Fair enough,” Fiachra sighed. “I don’t want that any more than you do, but I do prefer the dark.”

He led them to one of the many well-worn trails that crossed all through the forest. The earth was better packed without brambles to trip over and it would be more direct to reach his house. However, it was slow going as Fiachra soon realized the other elf had a limp he was failing to fully disguise, he wasn’t certain yet if it was due to an old injury or the arrow he had fired earlier, but he kept in mind that he would have to check in a better light.

They fell in step almost side by side as Fiachra didn’t want to chance letting the elf out of his sight, but had to lead the way. The orb of light followed them smoothly, maintaining a consistent place above their heads. The only thing that bothered him about it was how blind it made him to anything beyond its illuminating scope. If there was anything else lurking out here he would be hard-pressed to notice it first and that knowledge made him hyper-focused on every little thing. As they walked he couldn’t help but notice the slightly uneven steps of the other elf and that he was taller than Fiachra by almost a head. He heard nothing but their breathing, quiet but there. He felt the bow as it tapped the back of his leg.

“I have thought it through and have come to the decision to attempt to use the setup that you have. If I can settle our debt without having to return all the better.” The other elf didn’t look at Fiachra, only continued forward, focused.

“I will grant you that,” he replied, feeling better having a conversation to fill the void. “We are close, it’s not much longer now.”

“Really? How can you tell? Absolutely nothing has changed in our surroundings.”

“If you didn’t blind yourself with light we would be able to see the lights of my house by now.”

Without word the light dimmed considerably and as promised the warm glow of lanterns shone between the trees. The other elf surged forward in a few long strides, breaking into the clearing that was Fiachra’s well-kept yard and stopping once there to take in the sight of his house. His main house stood in the center of the clearing, the two stories rising elegantly above the single-story stable, an atelier, and greenhouse. Windows of the main house boasted glass that rounded outward from the walls in multiple panes, which Fiachra knew to create a wonderful view and nooks to sit in from the inside. All buildings had intricate woodwork to give dimension and individuality to each structure. Although only a fraction of the detail could be seen from each point of light, the number of windows and lanterns hanging by doors and on seemingly delicate posts, created an enchanting mystery with the fragmented view.

Even in the dark, he knew it was a breathtaking sight and he loved to watch the occasional visitor marvel for the first time. He watched the other elf now at a standstill taking everything in as he could. His face didn’t give away emotion but it was an appraising look as far as Fiachra could tell. He circled behind the elf while he was distracted to check his left leg for any signs of fresh injury. There along his thigh, he could make out signs of torn clothes.

“Ah, so my arrow did injure you.”

“What are you doing? Hey, don’t touch it, it hurts enough.” The other elf stepped away quickly turning aside to obscure his thigh.

“I need to get a better look, that wound should be treated so it heals properly. The poison won’t kill you, but it will cause unnecessary trouble.”

“You tip your arrows in poison.” Amber eyes pierced into Fiachra accusingly. “I get the feeling I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“It’s not a fatal type of poison, at least not for an elf, but it does what I need it to for anything that comes along that should not be here.” Fiachra gestured for him to follow and turned toward a stone path that led to the atelier containing everything needed for healing. He took the lantern off its hook beside the door and brought it inside the workroom setting it and his bow down before casting another lantern to life to be able to work with ease. “I never did get your name and thinking of you as Unusual Trespasser is troublesome,” Fiachra prompted hoping not to get pushback.

“Belenus Teu-Tel'Quessir. I have yet to hear yours, mysterious forest dweller.” He half sat on a stool offered to him, leaving his left thigh without weight.

“Fiachra Or-Tel'Quessir.”

They looked at each other fully for the first time in light without a colored cast painting their features differently. Fiachra’s dark brown hair kept out of his face with braids swept to the back and pinned, deep green eyes shone out against tawny skin and cheekbones creating lilting angles. He wore layers of complimenting dark greens that looked even darker at night. Where Fiachra matched the night forest outside Belenus closer resembled the moon on a clear night. Fiachra could see now that Belenus’s features were not simply white, his hair had silver highlights where the light touched it and his skin had blue-grey undertones. His eyes were as rich amber as ever and a striking complement with the deep golden wraps of his clothes.

“Well, let me get started before the night gets any later.” Fiachra turned away to find a bottle of antidote and clean cloth, the potion would cut back on the healing work he would have to do. After a moment to breathe and clear his mind, he turned back to Belenus.

“Normally I take care of my own injuries.” His tone was dismissive and he was no longer looking at Fiachra.

“I have an antidote to the poison that will work for you, if you would prefer to fix this yourself I will leave you to it.” Fiachra held up the small glass bottle and Belenus turned back to him looking at the bottle wistfully.

“I do prefer it, but I am rather worn out already to fix something you have caused.”

“You will have to do as I ask then, and remember, you were given a choice.” Belenus nodded with begrudging consent. “Does this sort of thing happen often?”

“Not like this.”

Fiachra arched a brow in response, envisioning what kind of elf Belenus was to get himself in these kinds of situations. He knelt on the wooden floor to better study the wound, it had been untouched this whole time and as a result was difficult to assess. The deep gold fabric looked black across half his thigh with wraps drooping and torn in places. There was a long open gash shimmering blue from blood and it seemed possible muscle was cut.

“I’m going to need to remove your clothes away from the area and clean it properly first.” He swept his fingers gently along the complex layers analyzing how he might best remove them; they were more intricate than he was used to.

“Don’t even think about cutting my clothes.” Belenus tucked his outer tunic aside and unclasped a piece at his hip undoing a series of interwoven strips that began around his waist and wrapped separately around his legs. It was all one piece and he removed it with ease and speed. Several ties were revealed which he undid on his left, rolling a thin leather leg guard down. Fiachra was fascinated by the style construction and how many separate pieces he wore, he noted Belenus wore a second tunic underneath the first tucked into tight-fitting pants. It looked to be the last layer.

“You have a lot of layers for summer, it must have made for uncomfortable travel.”

“It has been since I descended from the mountains. I’m used to higher altitudes and the layers are comfortable there.” Belenus paused fingering the ties of his pants.

“That layer too, it’s most in the way.” Fiachra was almost apologetic. He gave Belenus a moment of privacy now by prepping a bowl of water for cleaning. He set everything up within easy reach while Belenus worked his pants gingerly away from the wound until it was free from obstruction. He sat casually with tunics conveniently providing coverage over his upper thighs, though he dismantled his casual air by looking pointedly askance of Fiachra. “I’m certain you are aware, but this will hurt.”

“I’m aware.” He sounded resigned and understandably tense.

Fiachra took a slow deep breath to focus on calling forth magic. It looked worse uncovered. He started in by cleaning the area around the gash, careful not to touch it. He narrowed intent on the damage, feeling out the extent of it with his mind. The muscle had been grazed but it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. The poison he had tipped the arrow with prevented healing from taking place so he was careful not to extend himself unnecessarily when it wouldn’t make any impact at all.

He uncapped the bottle, ready to counteract the effects of the poison now that excess blood was cleared. “Ready,” he warned before setting a few drops into the exposed flesh. Belenus lurched sideways hissing in pain and gripped the table beside him for support, strong jawline clenching.

“Corellon,” Belenus swore, “Fiachra, hurt was an understatement.” Belenus gasped still listing to the side. Fiachra sat back to wait a few more minutes before he set to finish the healing.

“Almost finished at least and then you will be free to rest.” He helped Belenus back to his original position resting both hands along the outer reaches of the wound. Magic had been pooling in his fingertips and now flowed out with a nudge of his mind weaving into Belenus’s very essence. As it did so the world around Fiachra fell away and all that remained was the work to physically undo all of the damage done.  He scarcely breathed as each fiber and layer knit itself back together at his request, building upon each other until at last the top layer of skin reformed as though nothing had ever happened at all. With a sigh, he called the remaining magic back into himself and pulled away. “There.”

“Thank you, Fiachra,” Belenus said while smoothing a hand over his thigh. Fiachra nodded in acknowledgement and moved to put up his supplies.

“It will be best to have a light dinner and rest before doing any work. I have no guest house, but I do have a spare bedroom you may use for the night.”

“Benevolent of you to offer your spare room, I honestly much prefer it over the alternative to sleeping outside.”

“It’s only proper to offer since the situation ceased to be a typical one, besides, you’ll make it up to me. I look forward to seeing what your alchemy work is like.” His supplies were back in order quickly and Belenus was dressed once more within that short period, looking perfectly kempt minus the tear in clothes. Fiachra stepped outside and called for the faerie in charge of keeping the house in order. She materialized immediately at the Atelier front step catching sight of Belenus behind him and peering past his shoulder to watch curiously. “Brunaidh, will you give Belenus the kindness of showing him to the spare bedroom and providing dinner?”

The faerie nodded and spread the many folds of her skirt out in a gesture of politeness. “Will you like dinner as well?” She asked, her voice light like a child’s.

“In my room this time as it has been a long night. I appreciate your help.” She bestowed him with a smile which he returned in kind. He turned to Belenus, “Brunaidh will show you where you need to go.”

“Are you not going to join us?” Belenus stepped out into the night air looking confused. “You have kept me in sight all evening and now you leave.”

“I have a few things I need to tend, go on, Brunaidh will keep you under control if need be.” Fiachra took possession of his bow sitting by the door before shutting it and going on his way. He wasn’t worried about either of them, Belenus was compliant and Brunaidh was capable enough to handle him if he wasn’t. He left them both without a second glance, heading away from his house and to the relatively secluded area of the stable.

Long creature-like shadows cast along the ground outside the stable alerting Fiachra to Gronw’s location before he even reached the area. They stood post outside the large door with two saddlebags almost as tall as they were, he couldn’t help but smile at the comical similarity in height. With Gronw here and with saddlebags it could only mean they succeeded in bringing Belenus’s mount in, though it would have been worrying if Gronw was still out in such a stretch of time.

“Was the mount difficult to bring in?”

“Not terribly so, I called upon a friend, and together we got it stabled in short order. I was starting to worry about you, you have been out longer than anticipated.”

“Nothing to worry of dear friend, I took the time to heal the wound I had caused and that always takes a fair amount of time and energy. Did you find any more of his possessions besides these two bags?” Fiachra motioned to the saddlebags picking them both up by their handles. They were quite full and had weight, but it was easy enough to manage.

“Nothing around that we found and everything on the elk was well secured until I intentionally removed it. Do you need anything else tonight?”

“No, everything you have done has been more than enough. This is plenty for one night.”

“Plenty for a few nights I’m sure! I will take my leave then, until tomorrow.” Gronw bowed respectfully and walked off into the forest depths.

Fiachra took his leave as well and carried the bags into his home, looking forward to dinner and his bed as the minutes passed. Weariness had set in but he forced himself to trudge up the stairs and pass by the spare room housing Belenus. He set Belenus’s luggage down soundlessly and went to his bedroom without a word, Belenus would find them when he opened the door.

When he stepped into his room, at last, he felt he could finally relax for the first time all night. A glass of wine and plate of dried meats and roasted vegetables waited on his desk, somehow still warm. He sank into the plush chair wasting no time in devouring the food, eating just slow enough to be able to savor the rich seasoning.

From his position at his desk he could see the lanterns outside his window extinguishing one by one, the grounds of his house settling down as he was until at last the only light he could see was the lantern inside his room. Once food and drink were gone he doused the one remaining light inviting darkness to settle in as he stripped off layers of clothes of the day. The darkness was like a blanket of its own, making the night still and quiet, accentuating the plushness of blankets and bed as he settled deeply into them.

Tomorrow promised to be interesting.


	2. Trade - Belenus

Belenus fully roused at what felt like his usual hour, however, when he opened his eyes the room was still dark. It was disorienting to adjust to, his body said the sun should be rising, but also remained groggy from poor sleep, and he wasn’t sure what was going on. The sun rose later here than it did at his home high in the mountains and that could be part of what caused difficulty in adjusting. He shifted positions, warming up to being fully awake while the sun took its time to rise. The bed was warm and comfortable, tempting him to never leave, and the blankets had a nice earthen scent like sandalwood. A memory of Fiachra flitted through his mind and cemented. _This must be what he smells like_. The realization was inescapable and suddenly the scent was overwhelming, flooding his mind taking over with the fact that he was just lying there wrapped in Fiachra’s bedding, surrounded by all of his things. It was too much to deal with upon waking up.

He threw off the covers and lurched out of the bed quicker than he should have, immediately feeling dizzy and almost overtaken, but it dissipated quickly. The room was beginning to lighten with a blue cast and it was a perfect time to get ready. At least it would have been if he had anything to get ready with. The thought of having to continue to wear the same clothes from yesterday was a grating one, but what choice did he have? He threw on the outer layers he removed before sleeping and searched the room for a mirror to touch up his hair.

The room was nicely furnished with a desk and plush chair but sparse of anything useful and it was clear the room was unlived in. Giving up Belenus went for the door, intent to find a room with a mirror. Almost immediately he was confronted by a figure standing across the hall staring at him. He recognized the long wavy black hair, tiered petal dress, and wide angular face for the figure who led him through the house last night, Brunaidh. She stood unmoving and watched him quietly, wide face blank of emotion.

“Uh, good morning,” Belenus tested, stopping short of exiting the room.

“Kuut sunhehk.” Her eyes lowered slowly and she seemed to be looking pointedly down but not at the floor. He really didn’t know how to handle this situation and his best guess was to follow her line of sight. There at his feet rested his two saddlebags containing all of his luggage.

“Oh! Did you bring these up here?” He stooped to drag them into the room.

“Hu Veylrny pnuikrd dras du oui.”

“I am really grateful for the effort; this has made my morning!” Belenus said the most general thing he could think of that would likely fit whatever was said and receded back into the room shutting the door once out of its way. He rooted through all of the options and unpacked a change of clothes and his mirror, setting it on the desk propped up by a couple of books. He couldn’t remember ever being so appreciative to change clothes as he was now.

His travel outfits were generally the same construction, meant for easy movement, full coverage, and dark enough to not stain easily. The variance was in the details. For the day he chose dark gold fabrics with gold embroidered motifs along the trim. He contemplated leaving off the fitted second tunic and kid leather guards to be more comfortable in the weather, but when he envisioned being near Fiachra half-dressed his face flared with embarrassment and he had to quickly think of something else. He focused on his hair, chagrined that the peculiar fae had seen him as anything less than perfectly composed. With help from the mirror, he managed to restyle his hair into being perfectly slicked back with braids winding back and interlacing, overlaying the rest of his hair down his back.

Perhaps an hour had passed when Belenus felt properly ready and by this time the world outside the window was bright and birds were in full serenade. His stomach reminded him he had not yet eaten with pains that said he was considerably hungry. He reemerged from the room and found Brunaidh standing in the same place, making him wonder if she moved at all. She made no notion at him to give context on expectations for him and he felt it was out of his jurisdiction to make requests for food.

“If you’re here to escort me I am ready; I can go to the Atelier to fulfill my agreement.”

“Fuimth’d oui mega du ryja pnaygvycd vencd?”

 _This is getting really inconvenient without Fiachra_. He scowled, wishing she would give some physical hint as to what she said when she spoke. She seemed to catch on to his plight because she held up her hand for him to stop, as though he were going somewhere instead of standing in the doorway.

“Fyed rana E femm kad Veylrny.” She glided down the hall faster than he would have guessed possible with her short slight frame and disappeared around a corner. In the interim he decided to wait for her return more comfortably by stepping fully into the hall, closing the door and leaning on it leisurely. She returned after a few minutes walking just as quickly with Fiachra trailing behind casually.

“Good morning, Fiachra,” Belenus called when the two were close. He was glad to have assumed a casual position before seeing Fiachra, he looked far too assured for Belenus to have real nonchalance. His very presence was sleek with well-fitted pants and a closely tailored tunic that hinted at corded muscle underneath. Leather bracers wrapped over his forearms, belts cinched around his waist, and long sturdy boots were clear proof he was never unprepared. His clothes were dark and it made the green leaf embellishments more vibrant, but Belenus suspected Fiachra would still be invisible in the forest.

“Good morrow, Belenus,” Fiachra returned pleasantly, voice rich. “Do you wish to start immediately with alchemy or will you join me for breakfast?”

“I’m not going to turn down meals, especially since I may be working through the day. Alchemy is extraneous even when conditions are ideal.”

“Follow me then,” Fiachra continued down the hall passing Belenus. He followed suit and trailed after them silently. “Brunaidh, have you had a chance to check on the kitchens?”

“Ed ryc paah y frema E femm lralg bnuknacc yht ryja ajanodrehk nayto. Aqdny bundeuhc ryja ymnayto paah yllussutydat vun.”

“Prompt and thoughtful as ever.”

“Ed pnehkc sa bmaycina du gaab oui famm lynat vun yvdan ymm fru femm tu cu ev E tuh’d.”

Fiachra laughed at whatever Brunaidh said, their conversation sounding enjoyably familiar with each other, however it left Belenus with a keen pain of being an outsider. That feeling persisted up until they reached the bottom of the stairs when Fiachra stopped, stepping aside to wait for Belenus, but Brunaidh kept walking until she left the room.

“You’re looking better.” Fiachra swept his emerald eyes over him appraisingly, lingering on his face as he took the last step.

“Having an actual bed helped. Travel through the mountains is arduous and it has been a long journey purely to gather materials.”

“How long has it been for you?”

“Let’s see,” Belenus thought back over the days spent travelling vs. what was planned for. “It’s been about a week to get here, and part of that is due to the large array of ground my elk, Fionn, can cover in a day.”

Brunaidh came over to them then, appearing out of nowhere. “Pnaygvycd ec nayto eh dra tehehk rymm.”

Fiachra bowed his head in acknowledgement and flashed a smile her way. She curtseyed and left a different direction than where she had gone earlier. Belenus followed Fiachra into a room bright from natural light filtering in through an expanse of large windows. Low ledges lined the windows inside sitting above a view of lush gardens and it had the feeling of being outside. A circular table took up the most space, stationed in the center of the room and lined by fine chairs. There were more seats than necessary for someone essentially living alone, but it didn’t look out of place for only the two of them. In fact, it looked rather intimate.

Fiachra sat first without hesitating or seeming concerned and Belenus picked a chair quickly based on Fiachra’s position. He sat off-kilter from across the table, keeping distance and not being directly in front of him. Between them sat an array of breads, cheeses, and smoked meats that they both piled onto respective plates. It was simple in construction, but delicious all the same with each component having individual flavor and it made for a perfect first meal.

“What were you planning on making that required you to come here? Why not trade?” Fiachra asked after finishing a bite. Belenus thought over his answer, deciding how much he wished to share.

“I was doing research and had some ideas on compounding artifice classes. Herbalism and poisons are easy enough to get ahold of with the right trade but to fully experiment I need to start from scratch. Trading for full potions is out of the question and some recipes call for fresh supplies. I need quality control for making something new.”

“New combinations…” Fiachra trailed off, a look in his eyes growing distant.

“Where is your mind going to?” He leaned over the table trying to dissect Fiachra’s expression, he couldn’t track where Fiachra’s mind veered to, but when he stared closely he seemed contemplative. Fiachra came to, returning Belenus’s gaze, then blinked and shook his head.

“I have never seen anyone venture into combining crafting classes and I have no personal experience in it. Alchemy isn’t an area I’ve concerned myself with much, but your notion is a fascinating one.” Fiachra leaned in too, face alight with interest. “Do you mind if I join you in the Atelier? I was planning to let you work without interruption, but I would like to see your process.”

“Oh,” Belenus sat aback, “certainly,” he muttered dumbly. “Usually no one outside of the Master Alchemists take interest in my work. Before I can do anything I still need to assess if you have what I need.”

“Of course, I haven’t forgotten.” Fiachra smiled and took a sip from a goblet before him.

It occurred to Belenus that this was the first smile directed to him and the realization warmed his cheeks. He looked down at the food and shoved a slice of bread in his mouth. A pleasant silence fell over them as they finished breakfast and Belenus caught Fiachra sneaking glances at him as he was doing the same. Whenever Fiachra looked away the light from the windows would catch his eyes and they seemed more than green, but Belenus couldn’t quite figure out how. It was distracting and he forced himself to focus on anything else.

“This breakfast was exactly what I needed this morning, thank you Fiachra.”

“You’re welcome, but make sure to give your respects to Brunaidh, she’s the one who deserves it.” Fiachra surveyed their empty plates. “Are you ready to go to the Atelier?” He stood and removed himself from the surrounding chairs with grace and Belenus followed suit. As Fiachra turned to leave the light caught his irises and more than green flashed again.

“Wait,” Belenus called, prompting Fiachra pause. Belenus closed the distance between them before he lost his nerve. “I won’t be able to focus until I figure this out.”

“Figure what out?” Fiachra’s breath was warm on Belenus’s face. He caught Fiachra’s chin gently, gliding his long fingers along his strong jawline tilting his face toward the window. His olive skin was rich in the sunlight and a contrast to Belenus’s pale blue-grey. The feel of Fiachra’s breath on his face stopped and somewhere in his mind Belenus recognized Fiachra’s breath caught for that moment. His eyes were wide with surprise, irises deep and bright green like polished emerald. Belenus guided his face to a different angle and saw flecks of purple like amethyst.

“I hadn’t noticed before, but your eyes have purple in the right light.” His voice was soft and he scarcely breathed, becoming so mesmerized that he forgot he was staring into the eyes of someone he didn’t really know.

The spell was broken when Fiachra pulled away drawing in a ragged breath. Belenus stepped back clearing his head of whatever had overtaken him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t intend to get so close.”

“It was unexpected, that’s all. Come on, let’s get some air outside.” Fiachra led him through a nearby door into the gardens. Fiachra faced forward taking a winding path and Belenus followed, looking intermittently at Fiachra but focusing on everything else. He thought the house the night before was alluring, but it paled in comparison to how it looked now in daylight. He could more clearly see the colors that made up the complex scrollwork snaking up the walls of the house and lining the windows, although he would have to stand still and study the designs to see what they were, but he did not doubt their distinctiveness.

In too short of a time Fiachra stopped in front of the door to the Atelier and held it open for Belenus. He walked in appraising it with a clearer mind. It was a nice sized workshop with a few windows to let in light, but still, on the dim side, a few tables lined the walls and the space that remained had floor to ceiling shelves. Books, jars, small cauldrons, mortar and pestles, were set neatly in the shelves and all other supplies were on the tables or pinned onto the walls. It balanced being cozy with being maintained and easy to work in.

“Take a look at anything you might need,” Fiachra said coming up behind him. “I have reference books on herbalism and poison along with any of the supplies the recipes will require.”

“A majority of everything here looks like it came from your forest, honestly, I’m more surprised to see imported ingredients.” Belenus picked up a jar of silver fangs. “How did you even get these?”

“I have a fair amount of trade with other elves. In fact, it’s to them where most of my work goes.”

“Do you trap them into deals as you did with me?” Belenus gave Fiachra a wry look to which Fiachra arched a brow.

“You’re an unusual case. Everyone knows not to cross me, well, not everyone apparently.”

“If only someone had warned me.” Belenus walked over to a shelf with several books with silver gilded lettering. He picked one he didn’t recognize and leafed through it, inspecting its contents for quality. From skimming it seemed to contain some depth on the art of poison. Belenus felt he would learn more about Fiachra in this room than anywhere else, with that and poison on his mind he shut the book and redoubled to look for something immediately useful.

He needed enough familiar ingredients to have any hope of creating a fusion between the potions he had memorized and new ones. He recognized almost all of what he saw around the room from extensive research, however, very few materials were ones he had any experience in working with. On the second pass, he started on one end of the room and searched through everything over again, taking his time. It would be so much easier to take anything at all that he could use in this room to properly fill their trade than it would be to return home only to come back a short time later. He tried to ignore Fiachra’s presence, though he said nothing and stayed out of the way, the fact that he was watching with those keen eyes was distracting.

Eventually, he turned away from the materials when his eyes started swimming along everything. He leaned back on the table beginning to accept defeat. Nothing came to mind that could be deemed ‘good enough,’ whether it was because it was too simple or too alike to what Fiachra could already make. He needed something impressive. He needed his own atelier.

“You look defeated,” Fiachra observed simply.

“Don’t know what gave it away.” Belenus crossed one leg in front of the other sinking lower against the table he was leaning on.

“We’ll go back to the temporary trade agreement then, something personal of yours that has value to you that will ensure you return with whatever alchemy experiment you complete with the items you attempted to steal from me. Have you thought on what item you will lend me?”

Belenus scowled, he had thought about it, but turned up nothing. “When I went on this trip I did not pack anything beyond what I needed.” Fiachra approached looking him over, Fiachra's expression was a pleasant one but he felt stripped all the same.

“At this point, it would be a waste to leave without the plants you came so far for.”

“I really don’t want to do that and I did agree to this trade.” _Under duress_ , he added silently.

“Can’t you think of something then?” Fiachra prompted, continuing to study every inch of him. Belenus looked away and held still, keeping composure. Instinctively his hand twitched to a brooch pinned unassumingly to the wraps around his waist. He stilled his hand away from it and glanced at Fiachra in time to see a sly look. “That will do.”

Unnerved Belenus took a step away moving off the counter and toward the door. “Not this, it’s too important for a trade of this caliber.”

“If you have nothing else…” Fiachra took a step toward him closing what little distance there was. Belenus unpinned the brooch and closed his fingers around it to get it out of sight, it hummed with energy against his hand as he held it. Fiachra reached an arm past him pressing a hand to the door and resting weight on it to keep Belenus from attempting to flee. “No running, you have already accepted the conditions.”

“Take some of my clothes instead, or actually accept the gems I offered last night.”

“Neither of those has importance to you and they don’t have use to me. You’re grasping at straws Belenus.”

Belenus closed his eyes trying to breathe and calm down, but Fiachra was too close and the subtle scent of sandalwood mixed with the dangerous edge to his words choked out any rationale Belenus would have been able to conjure. Fiachra’s hand slid over his and Fiachra’s warm fingers teased the brooch out of his hand. The humming sensation stopped and Belenus clenched his jaw trying not to crack and looked at Fiachra with a threatening glint in his eyes. Fiachra looked back, level and undaunted.

In one swift movement, Belenus grasped Fiachra’s shoulders and spun him, pushing him up against the door with a solid thud. “Fiachra, it’s a family heirloom, I can’t leave it in your possession.” He dug his nails into Fiachra’s shoulders feeling substantial muscles. Fiachra’s eyes looked almost black as they narrowed at him and the air went still. _Wrong move_.

Fiachra pocketed the brooch before prying Belenus’s hands off his shoulders, gathering both of them into one hand. In the same measure Fiachra leveraged his weight, flipping himself away from the door and Belenus up against it with as much force as Belenus had used on him initially. Belenus resisted, twisting his wrists in an attempt to free himself to no avail. Fiachra pinned his arms above his head, catching him at an angle that pit him eye level, forcing him into an awkward and uncomfortable slouch.

“I was trying to work with you.” Fiachra said quietly, tone sharp.

“This is going too far.” Belenus gained footing underneath himself and tried to surge up to full height, straining to break free. Fiachra kicked one leg out from under him, resulting in a sudden struggle to keep balance at all. Fiachra never lost purchase on his hold or even struggled. _Really wrong move_.

“You went too far.” Fiachra pressed in and Belenus winced in pain.

“I shouldn’t have grabbed you.”

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Fiachra loosened his grip only enough to relieve the pain that was starting to set in. Belenus thought better about testing the modicum of freedom and instead took a moment think.

“I’m sorry for losing my temper, I should have handled the situation better.”

“I accept your apology Belenus, I expect you will keep control at least for today.” Fiachra released him then, stepping back a couple of paces. Belenus lowered his arms and rubbed his wrists under the guise of fixing the cuffs of his tunic. He watched Fiachra closely, fairly certain he could see the change in expression as he fought to get himself under control. “Are you going to relinquish my family heirloom so we can work out something more fitting of less value?” Belenus ventured, taking a chance.

“No. I’m keeping it for assurance, especially after this.” Fiachra looked at Belenus now, his eyes seemed a little warmer. “However, I will allow you to take what supplies you don’t already have to offset the deal.”

Belenus nodded, unsurprised to be denied. He looked around the room that was growing familiar to him, there were a lot of things here he could use that he didn’t have. “Your offer is rather generous and it would be foolish not to accept.”

“Of course. I try to remain fair.”

Belenus began to rummage through jars and boxes keeping Fiachra in peripherals. He mentally reviewed recipes he remembered, using focus and action to help shake off the adrenaline from the dispute. Whenever he found an ingredient he knew he would need that he didn’t already have he set it aside in a tidy pile and by the end of his search he had a fair collection that would still be easy to travel with.

“I can do more than I expected to with these.” He looked to Fiachra wondering if he would deny any of it as asking too much.

“I look forward to seeing what you create; the prospect of experimenting is still fascinating.”

“Yes, that’s exactly how I feel!” Belenus’s tone brightened at the prospect of everything he could try. Fiachra walked over to a shelf of trunks and retrieved a medium-sized one that would fit the collection Belenus gathered.

“Here, take this to pack them in and keep them safe.” He didn’t quite smile but his expression was an agreeable one.

“Thank you, Fiachra.” When he took the box their fingers brushed and a conflict of emotions rose from the pit of Belenus’s stomach. He understood his own anger, but there was something akin restlessness stirring. Fiachra’s presence was too intense to sort through clusters of emotions. “If you don’t mind, I would like to set out soon while it is still early for easy travel.”

“I understand, there would be no sense in staying when there is no need to, but at least take lunch for your travel. I’ll have Brunaidh prepare something for you while you repack.”

“Having fresh lunch would be grand, I have enough food stored for the remainder of the travel back, but it won’t compare.” Belenus managed to compile his chosen collection into the box with relative ease and ventured a half-smile at Fiachra. “I’ll return as soon as I have a complete experiment to fulfill our trade.”

“I’ll keep your heirloom safe for your return.”

Belenus nodded simply, not trusting himself to speak. His hand twitched to the spot where his brooch no longer sat, feeling it’s absence now that it was gone. He already looked forward to being able to return if only to have it back within his possession.


	3. Quest Sequence - Fiachra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note of pronunciations:
> 
> Aerona (i-ro-na)  
> Enaid (enide)  
> Caomh (Keev)

The hours after Belenus’s departure were quiet and filled Fiachra with too much thought and conflict. It didn’t feel like a return to normalcy, there was an air of waiting, a kind of displacement that infiltrated his mind. Remembering Belenus’s heirloom in his pocket, he retreated into his room for privacy, knowing Brunaidh nor anyone else would intrude as long as he was there. He sat at his desk chair propping his feet up on the window seat and took the brooch out of his pocket to study.

It was a penannular brooch of elegant silver metalwork. The ring looked like a crescent moon with thin scrollwork in the body with the tips capped in gold, around the middle of the body fastened a long thin pin topped with a septagram. Fiachra turned it around in his hand, tilting it in different directions to catch the light and showing different levels of detail as he did. A soft feeling like a hum began to reverberate through his fingers as he examined it and the longer he held it the more noticeable the feeling became. It wasn’t something he was used to encountering and it was disconcerting.

From the way the brooch reacted to physical touch it obviously contained magic, but _what_ was the question. Despite feeling unnerved he continued to hold it and closed his eyes to better perceive its energetic aspects. A kind of phantom image and set of feelings formed in his mind that created a picture where he could practically track the lineage of elves that carried it, imbuing pieces of themselves over a great many millennia to create something powerful. The brooch seemed to reach out to him and Fiachra hastily put it down before it connected. He had no desire to impart any piece of himself in an object, especially when he had no place to.

Fiachra looked out the window wondering how much time had passed and from what he could tell from his position there was plenty of daylight left in the day. He stood, stretching his legs by walking around the room looking for something to contain the brooch. He settled on a black drawstring pouch and was pleased to find it just big enough to hold it without the pin piercing the fabric. He set it carefully in a drawer in his desk.

With nothing better to do Fiachra left his room and wandered the hall, passing by the spare bedroom to find the door open with Brunaidh inside gathering bedding into her small arms. When she noticed him she looked over with a friendly expression. He returned it and stepped aside as she traipsed past overburdened with blankets. Fiachra wondered briefly if he would be able to pick up on Belenus’s scent and what it would be if he were to hold the blankets so close as Brunaidh did. He stood for a moment longer, long after Brunaidh left, and pushed the thought far out of the way before continuing on down the hall. He contemplated how to spend the rest of the day while he meandered downstairs and into the main sitting room. He was still standing in the middle of the room considering various pastimes when Brunaidh walked by. She stopped upon seeing him and approached with a stern frown.

“You’re not one to stand around and do nothing, go do something with your time. Go outside before you distract me from cleaning.” She put her hands on her hips and stared him down despite being at most half his size and looking up.

Fiachra laughed, finally coming back to himself. “Alright, you have a point, this isn’t like me at all. I’ll be in my atelier if you need me.” He left Brunaidh to her work and she seemed satisfied. But, before leaving the house he detoured to the kitchens, a plan formulating in his mind.

The kitchen was empty of fae, although it showed signs of recent activity with various foods and spices lined up along the counter in preparation for the next meal. Fiachra walked past with only mild interest, his real focus on the pantry and more specifically the store of honey. There remained only a single jar about two-thirds full, which thankfully would be enough for a batch of honey cakes, but not much more. A trip would be necessary within the week to procure more. He set the jar on a counter clear of anything else and moved what items he would need for honey cakes next to the jar. It had been a while since he made them and it was due to offer a batch to the few fae who helped tend his grounds to keep their good favor.

He settled into the routine process of baking the cakes, enjoying the time and a break from the usual. It was one recipe he could do in his sleep if he wished, but he remained attentive enough for each cake to be perfect, it would be unforgivable to offer anything less. After a couple of hours, the entire kitchen smelled exceptionally delicious and as always Fiachra was gratified to have made an extra for himself. He carefully divvied them up, mindful of heat, and wrapped them in a cloth to go to their respective recipient. He waited just long enough for his cake to cool before devouring it in a couple of bites, it went quickly but was savored fully. He left two plated nicely next to food preparations for Brunaidh to find when she entered the kitchen, which he guessed would be soon, and went outside at last.

He left through a door in the kitchen and passed by the cooking herb garden, taking the quickest route to the greenhouse. Once there he left two wrapped cakes for Enaid on a table outside of the glasshouse before going to the stables to leave an identical offering for Phouka on a ledge of the stable. They would find them quickly. The remaining two he saved for Gronw, who would surely come by once night fell.

Fiachra watched the sky cloud over ominously as he waited for the two to notice the cakes, he was apprehensive to remain outside but couldn’t let the cakes be ruined by rain. When they did notice they took them inside quickly after a glance at the dark sky, he sought refuge himself in the atelier before being caught in the rain. A few minutes after shutting the door the beginning patters of rain could be heard on the roof and seen spattering on the windows increasing in intensity. He took a moment to enjoy the combination of sounds and the dim room before lighting a lantern, he could see well enough without it, but it was inconvenient when it came to fine-tuned work.

The room looked in order minus a few obvious jars missing, but looks could be deceiving so he started taking inventory of all missing items to gain ground on what needed to be replaced. He wrote out a list marking where each ingredient could be found and the ones that took priority. A considerable number of items on the list Fiachra knew were collected by Belenus and it was apparent he had a good eye, choosing materials that were particularly difficult to get ahold of. For his own purposes, he felt it would have been wiser to let Belenus take only a portion of each of his selection instead of the whole stock, however, at the time he hadn’t been thinking clearly. That thought was counterbalanced by what he now knew about the brooch and he couldn’t fault Belenus for making full use of his offer. He felt remorseful about losing his temper and pushing as far as he did. There wasn’t any way to undo actions already taken, but he felt a desire to offset them in some fashion.

The answer of how came to mind by way of extending the task already set before him, replenish his supplies and gather more that may be of use to Belenus specifically. Those specifics would be found within his books and extrapolating what he knew of Belenus. He collected his writing materials and the lantern over to his research nook before selecting a few books that would likely catch Belenus’s interest, including the volume he had browsed when here, the _Almanac of Herbs and Their Uses_. Fiachra settled into a plush chair that made up a large component of the research nook and closed his eyes for a moment relishing again the steady sound of rain before delving full force into research.

Mainly he skimmed, seeking out specific portions of text while keeping an eye for anything else that spoke to him while he flipped through each page. Every time he found something of note he added it to the running list of ingredients and where to get them. Once all of the books had been searched he set in on the notes, annotating and rewriting everything into a more cohesive structure. By hours end he had a few complete pages divided by what would be gathered in the woods, those requiring trade, and anything that required hunting along with where they would be found. The top priority would be trading, he could pay a visit to Aerona, who lived closest, and see what she had in store in addition to their usual barter for honey. The long-term plan was to procure as much as possible before Belenus returned, but first, he would have to craft enough salves and elixirs for Aerona.

Brunaidh came in and interrupted his scheming, insisting he eat dinner and refused to bring it to him on grounds that he had to take a break. Eventually, he complied realizing how stiff his muscles had become from spending all day cooped up in a chair. After that point Brunaidh didn’t have to further cajole him into dinner nor did she have to convince him to go on his routine patrol, he went willingly to exercise and change pace. Afterward, however, he went straight back to the Atelier working through the night and far into the morning to complete Aerona’s order until Brunaidh intruded again insisting on keeping up his wellbeing. That pattern continued for several days until Fiachra felt satisfied he had everything prepared to make the trip.

The day of travel Fiachra summoned Phouka to go call upon the dire wolf pack and request Caomh to ride. He was sure to agree, as the nearest dire wolf pack had been socialized with Fiachra and his household for the entirety of Caomh’s life and he was an appeasing sort when it came to Fiachra. While he awaited their return, he spent the day preparing for travel, packing as light as possible to suit Caomh’s restraints. Everything for Aerona and a change of clothes when into one bag, followed by a pack of food collected from Brunaidh, and beside the bag leaned his bow.

Close to dusk Phouka returned with Caomh in tow, the two of them together made an interesting sight. Phouka was taller than the other fae of his house with a round pear-shaped muscular body and horse ears that stood well above a wild mane of hair, he was almost as inky dark as Caomh who trailed behind and towered above Phouka like a nightmarish shadow. Phouka led Caomh to the stable to be readied and cued Fiachra to finish the last of his preparations. By this time the only piece that remained was fastening his summer cloak, light and oiled to protect against the rain.

The last of the sun dipped out of sight and the lanterns were lit when Caomh emerged from the stable ready. The fae of the household gathered, even Gronw appeared from the edges of the forest, to bade Fiachra well on his travel. He mounted the black beast wrapping his arms around part of Caomh’s thick neck and holding onto the long silky black fur, nudging him as a signal to run. Caomh lopped out of the clearing of his house and into the dense woods, picking up speed with ease and grace.

They would travel through the night and rest in the morning until long after the worst of the mid-day sun, but they would stop only when a suitable place would be found. From there they would continue until the next morning when they would arrive at Aerona’s home. It was a fast and hard pace that both of them were adept at that, with any other creature, would take Fiachra longer than one overnight trip to reach Aerona. One day of sleeping outside was doable to leave him in good enough condition to visit an old friend.

Navigation went smoothly, as well it should with both of them having keen sight in low lighting, although if anything did go grievously wrong either of them could dispatch trouble in seconds. They flew across the winding paths dodging around trees and over streams effortlessly with barely any noise, passing through the forest in large bounds as the night passed. The stretch between Fiachra and Aerona’s respective grounds was a quiet one, with wildlife that seldom hunted beyond their small prey.

When the forest turned misty and blue with the hint of dawn light, they slowed to look for a suitable place to call a den. Caomh settled for a copse of trees more densely packed and secretive in comparison to the surrounding trees. Light barely filtered through under the canopy and it made for a nice trick to think of it as night and not day. He stood patiently in the shadows waiting to settle for sleep until after Fiachra freed him of the pack holster. Caomh began his nature’s ritual process of establishing a space by snuffling around, pawing, and circling. Fiachra left him to his customs and stretched out the beginnings of soreness, as tired as he was he couldn’t relax until after running a perimeter check around the surrounding area.

He ate while Caomh slept, propping himself against his pack, using it as a pillow and listened to the world around him. Numerous species of birds were in spirited song of their own languages combining harmoniously. Occasionally, small creatures would rustle and pass nearby, but none passed within the copse upon hearing Caomh breathing slow and heavy. There was an overall sense of serenity to life in the forest that fully reminded him how much he appreciated living here away from a majority of populations. Eventually, the sounds blended and droned into the background, the longer he listened the more he lulled into a half-awake half dreamlike state until finally, he curled up against the makeshift pillow sleeping under his cloak.

The next moment he knew, he felt a heavy weight pressing on his chest and hot breath ruffling his hair. Fiachra didn’t recall falling asleep and had a few groggy minutes trying to orient himself all while being pinned under one of Caomh’s paws.

“I’m awake,” Fiachra croaked trying to brush Caomh away. The beast remained too close for a moment longer before releasing his paw allowing Fiachra to sit up. He scratched behind Caomh’s ear, taking a few more minutes to become functional before a quick breakfast and preparing for the last leg of travel. Reaffixing the harness and pack went quickly and they set off at their usual rapid pace.

The bright light filtering down through the leaves darkened quickly, telling Fiachra roughly how long he had slept. It never ceased to be mildly disorienting to disrupt his schedule in the way that he had, to fall asleep in the day without realizing and wake up to daylight only for it to set soon after. He tried not to think and instead held close to Caomh breathing in his musky scent, scanning the scenery rushing past as well as possible. He began to notice the trees thinning and it signaled that they were close to Aerona’s field. He nudged Caomh to slow down before they breached the tree line and find another spot for a break. It was still near black in the utter stillness of night, but morning was sure to be close. He wasted as little time as possible and rested until the sun rose, feeling more capable to deal with the day this time as he changed into fresh clothes and fixed his hair. Once he felt and looked nicer the two of them set out to Aerona’s house, arriving as planned around midmorning when Aerona would be well awake.

They passed the tree line coming into open space revealing a remarkable and expansive field of flowers and fruit trees spanning all the way to the back of Aerona’s house. Some distance away, in-between them and the house was stationed a series of hives like a small city, Caomh gave them a wide berth. He scanned the area searching for Aerona as they approached her house, there was no one to ask, but he knew her well enough over the years of trading to know she would be home at this hour.

When they reached her house he dismounted Caomh and carried his search on foot, passing through patches of color on the ground cast by single-paned stained glass windows inset in the house. There were a few buildings stationed around, all of them small and more compact in design and space than his grounds. One of the buildings had wide doors propped open with none other than Aerona inside. Her back was turned to him, long chestnut hair pulled into a high ponytail trailing down, long vests and tunics of yellows shifted with her movements as she drew a long blade down a slat of honeycomb.

“Good morrow, Aerona.” He called to alert her to his presence as he entered the doorway. She paused her task, turning gracefully, her face brightening into a warm smile with teeth flashing.

“Fiachra dear, it’s a pleasure to see you after a season’s absence.”

“It’s a pleasure to see you as always.” He returned warmly.

“You’re looking splendid this morning. Would you like some tea for coming all this way?” Aerona’s hazel eyes glittered as she looked him over.

“I would love some.” He inclined his head graciously and she led him back to her house welcoming him into the back parlor.

It was something of a ritual to take tea here whenever they met and it was a perfect room to do so, with a lot of light and view of the field of flowers. He picked a plush sofa and made himself comfortable while she disappeared from the room to prepare the tea. When she returned she carried a gilded tray laden with a large ornately painted teapot and matching cups. She set the tray on a table in front of him and sat across from him on another sofa.

“This season’s blend is hibiscus, rose, and a few other wildflowers from the field. Let me know what you think.”

“I look forward to trying it, I haven’t had any of your personal teas since autumn and it is long past time.”

Aerona filled both cups and they waited a moment to let them cool enough to drink. Fiachra held the cup close to his lips and let the fragrance fill his senses before taking a sip. The taste of fruit and floral was gentler than its scent promised but it was wonderfully sweet with a tart tinge. He savored the lingering warmth and flavor before speaking and Aerona looked to be doing the same.

“It’s amazing, the light flavor is perfect for the summer and it’s sweet enough on its own without needing to add anything.”

“Excellent! I’m so happy to hear you enjoy it.” They fell silent again, drinking more of the tea while it remained hot. Aerona refilled their cups once empty. “Well Fiachra, you’re not one for needless visits and you don’t have the air of urgency, am I right to assume you have called upon me today because you are low on honey?”

“Quite close, I just ran out this week and I want to see what more you may have at your disposal for trading.”     

“Oh, cutting it pretty close this time! Fortunately, I have a full order already bottled that will hold you over well and I will only ask for your usual payment. As for what else I have you are welcome to take a look and we can negotiate.”

“I wouldn’t come here without being prepared.” He smiled and Aerona returned it with a smile of her own.

“Once our tea is finished we can go back outside to trade. But, enough of that for now, do you have any news? It’s been dull here since after spring.”

Fiachra paused, obscuring part of his face with the teacup while his mind raced on how much to share. He stalled further, “what happened in the spring?”

“Nothing terrible, but a minor illness spread through one of the villages and they required my care. It caused me to run low on my apothecary and your coming here solves any problem I might have encountered if another illness strikes.”

“Your human villages certainly keep you busy, always running into problems, and you say your life is dull?”

“You’re too hard on them Fiachra, they aren’t so bad, rather on the quiet side actually.”

“If you insist.” He laughed. “I’m content letting you deal with them all. I’ll happily supply you with anything you need, but that is as close as I get.”

“I’ll grant you that at least, you have always been good at keeping me well-stocked.” Her smile transformed into a speculative look and she eyed him shrewdly. “But you don’t always keep me well informed. Have you been misdirecting the conversation?”

Fiachra set down his cup and held his hands up in a supplicating manner. “Misdirecting? No, merely making good conversation.” Aerona’s expression held and his lips quirked into a playful smile. “I’m teasing of course. I do have some news for you, I caught an elven alchemist on my grounds recently.”

“What? How unusual!” The shrewd expression was gone, replaced by intrigue as she leaned forward. “Tell me, what were they doing and what did you do?”

 “He was attempting to steal and I refrained from killing him to work out a deal instead. For everything he has of mine, he will return and repay with alchemy.”

Aerona arched her brows inquisitively and he shrugged dismissively in response, not elaborating on how that came about. “You’re a crafty one to work out a deal like that, or foolish.”

“Let’s go with crafty.”

“Right, crafty then. I’m curious what you will get out of the deal and I would love for you to visit afterwards. Keep me up to date on this one!” She stood and prodded him accusingly with a finger.

“Alright, alright, no need to guilt trip. I’ll keep you informed for your gossip.” He took hold of her hand and kissed it lightly.

“I’ll hold you to that promise.” She helped him up while he still held her hand and broke apart shortly to collect the tea tray. “Since you answered my question let’s go back outside. Show me what you brought with you this time.”

“Of course, I’ll set everything out in your apothecary.”

Fiachra took the liberty of leading himself outside and found Caomh laying under a tree nearby looking up at him with observant yellow eyes and tongue lolling. He took the pack from him and carted it to the small building dedicated as an apothecary, unpacking all of the contents for Aerona, setting every jar nicely on a free table. Salves for burns and numbing pain in one group separated from a tidy line of elixirs, each tailored to a common illness that humans tended to contract. Aerona entered the room with arms full of glass jars of honey. He jumped to help, taking jars as he could and placing them on the opposite side of the table.

“Thanks-”

“Someone! …Anyone here?”

Aerona and Fiachra looked at each other, both startled by an unfamiliar voice. They set down the remaining jars in a rush and moved simultaneously to step outside, finding a thin human with short black hair on a horse near the house. The human was gasping for breath, trying and failing to speak. They clamored off of a horse with hands on their knees and taking deep breaths. Aerona and Fiachra rushed forward to the figure.

“What’s wrong?” Aerona prompted, coming to the stranger’s side.

“Need help… cave… nearby… ambush.”

“Where did you find this cave?” Aerona waited patiently but tense, apparent by the tight edge in her voice.

“Across a ridge… there was a hill with an entrance…” The human’s eyes were panicked, flicking between the two of them. Fiachra looked to Aerona who was searching for stored weaponry. “We must hurry.” The man straightened and patted his horse trying to sooth it out of prancing impatiently.

“Fiachra,” Aerona looked to him, eyes level and meaningful, understanding flashed between them.

“Right, I’ll go. I’m readily equipped.” He called to Caomh who was at his side in a moment forcing the horse to rear and whinny, the human struggled but kept the horse from panicking completely. He Strung his bow and slung it over his shoulder, mounting the wolf without effort. “Follow if you wish.” He directed to the stranger before Caomh broke into a full run.

He knew where the caves were and led Caomh into the woods and across trails with little pause to think. Caomh’s stride maintained after they broke through the tree line and into the base of rocky hills, navigating over the boulders in scrabbling bounds. Sounds of commotion could be heard even at their distance and grew louder as they reached the cave entrance. He couldn’t hear if the stranger had followed, but he didn’t give time to check, the human would just be in the way. Caomh halted and Fiachra dismounted at once, drawing his bow and stalking to the entrance, trusting that Caomh would take down any enemies if there happened to be any lying in wait outside.

An unearthly scream rebounded from inside the cave, echoing out into the rocky passes and forest beyond. It reverberated into Fiachra’s very bones making him shudder from the grating feel and sound. It was an unmistakable scream of a maligned sorcerer long undead, a lich. He proceeded faster, but cautious, stepping soundlessly into the mouth of the cavern. Already the temperature had a drastic drop, more than reasonable, a chill set in and Fiachra’s breath clouded the air.

His shadow fell over the light filtering in through the entrance making his eyes work harder to make the initial adjustment to the dark. There was a lot to take in all at once and he held back assessing quickly before being inevitably noticed. There was not one lich but two and they were gliding along the room in a wide semi-circle with dusty robes seeming to levitate with their movements. They had hollow pits instead of eyes that glowed with magical energy. Their heads turned slowly tracking two other figures in the cave keeping distance and standing their ground against the liches, but arguing vociferously with each other. Off in the back of the expanse of the open cavern, a man lay unmoving.

“I can take them with fire!” One of the figures barked widening their stance and raising hands into position above their bald head. They appeared to be a cleric by the look of their robes.

“Don’t you dare! This space is too small and you’ll incinerate us!” The other figure shouted and fired a longbow. The arrow went wide and lanced past the lich without a scratch.

“E lymm ibuh dra knayd Kut-”

“Don’t force me to shoot you, Vance!” The other figure nocked another arrow as the lich screamed again. Their movements were hard to track with their dark skin, but their white hair was a traceable feature. A Drow, Fiachra concluded.

 _They clearly need help_. Fiachra lined a shot at the nearest lich and loosed. The arrow embedded in its neck and it faltered with an anguished wail, but did not fall. The lich twitched cracking knobby joints and a rasping voice emanated from its withered jaw.

“Good shot Drust!” The cleric, Vance, called, concentration broken and light fading from around their body.

“It wasn’t me.” The Drow, Drust, sounded confused. They loosed an arrow at the lich Fiachra hit, but again the shot went wide, hitting the far side of the cave near the figure on the ground.

“What?! Knayd Kut E lymm-” Vance looked to Drust confused for a moment before becoming focused upon chanting, their aura came alight as they spoke.

“I told you not to cast Fireball!” Drust yelled, backing away quickly and sparing a glance around the cave. Their face turned towards Fiachra’s noticing him at last. “Who are you?”

“I’m here to help.” Fiachra fired at the chanting lich, aiming between the eyes and striking precisely before it finished casting the spell. Both liches screamed in unison, grating horribly in Fiachra’s bones, making him feel like his ears were bleeding, but nothing could be done about it. They turned to him advancing in their wide swaying steps and beginning to glow with the beginnings of a spell.

“My holy arrows can damage them.” Drust steadied their stance and fired once more now that he wasn’t the one targeted. The arrow grazed the untouched lich, searing flesh where it touched. The creature flared in a frenzy and flew at Fiachra pointing a stream of ice shards in his direction. He dove out of the way rolling, just barely sparing himself. He saw in peripheral Vance growing ever brighter as they continued chanting.

“Enough of this,” Fiachra gritted and lunged to Drust. He reached for the quiver sliding a handful of arrows out and shoving the elf in the direction of the cleric. “Do something about your friend.”

Finagling all the arrows in one hand he managed to nock one and hold the rest. Each arrow counted and thankfully the new round of commotion bought him time. He aimed and loosed, watching with satisfaction as it struck through the creature’s head. Its wail was cut short as it collapsed to the ground in a hissing heap. He nocked another arrow eyeing the remaining lich. It whirled to face him moving erratically and quickly within too close of range. Fiachra back up a few paces trying to line up any shot at all when a form eclipsed the cave behind the lich. He could see shoulder-length wavy red hair flying in front of their face and Fiachra recognized it for the figure prone on the ground. _Not dead after all_.

“Where did I throw my axe?” The towering figure looked around and stooped out of sight as Fiachra fired into the body of the lich. Its hollow eyes burned with a deep red light and its anguished cry stilled Fiachra’s movements. He waited for the reverb to stop, but it kept on screaming. It grew overwhelming and he began to hunch in on himself with vision narrowing dangerously. The not-dead man rose again into Fiachra’s line of sight, axe raised. It arced through the air ferocious and fast, cleaving the lich’s head away from its body without mess.

The cavern stilled at last with only echoes remaining of the battle. Fiachra’s knees buckled in relief from pressure and he hit the ground with a gasp, bow clattering beside him. He remained on the ground catching his breath and collecting himself mentally, both his person and bow were unmarred. Only once he felt fully stable did he rise, taking everything in now that he could see without issue. It was quieter than it had been but by no means calm with the two humans and drow regrouped. One of them noticed he recovered and it prompted them all to turn.

“Who are you?” Drust asked.

“Someone who came here to help.”

“Yes, but how did you know to come here?”

“The small human with cropped short black hair found my friend and I and requested immediate help.” Fiachra passed the drow’s arrows he did not use back to them. A look of understanding dawned on the three of them.

“Ohh, Quintin.” They said in unison. “He made it out alive for help.”

“A good thing too,” Fiachra added. “How did you get into this mess?” He surveyed the area now that he had a real chance. The main cavern was plain, open and vaguely circular, besides the bodies, the only things in the room were large packs with various odds strewn near them. At the back of the cavern, a passage further in tapered like a tunnel and at its arched entrance he could make out a silvery rope about shin height off the ground. “You seem both prepared and caught off guard for battle. How does this happen?”

Each of them shifted uncomfortably, looking to each other to see who would speak first. The burly red-haired person began, “I was scouting ahead in the tunnel when the liches took me by surprise.”

“We heard screaming and turned to see Nico charge through the entryway.” Vance added looking at Drust, both of them broke out in snickering.

“I was calling for backup.” Nico cut in, glaring.

“You tripped over the trap you watched me set up.”

“I was preoccupied.”

“I think I have a good picture of what happened now.” Fiachra raised a brow at Nico, and Drust broke into a renewed series of snickering.

“The two of you couldn’t handle them without help?” Nico asked accusingly at the other two in his party and their amusement dropped.

“I would have fared better if Vance hadn’t have constantly tried to kill us all with fire.”

“Don’t you have any trust? I could have taken them out quickly.”

“And us with them. Haven’t you heard of rapid decompression?”

“Nothing can be done for it now; you are all alive at least.” Fiachra cut in to end the arguing, he had a feeling it would never cease otherwise.

“Yes, you’re right. The important thing is that we won and are alive. Best yet, now that the liches are gone we can find what they were guarding.” They perked up instantly and Fiachra restrained the desire to sigh.

“Are you going to join?” Drust asked looking at Fiachra.

“I feel I should to make sure none of you die in case something is still here.”

Drust collected his trap by pulling two ferocious looking daggers out of the cave wall and coiling the silvery rope back into one of the packs abandoned on the ground. Nico picked up an extinguished torch from the ground and Vance lit it. Fiachra cringed at the sudden flare of light and envisioned travelling into unknown depths along with them lit like a beacon.

“I’ll scout ahead,” he said quickly, stepping far into the darkness finding a balance between out of range of the torch but in range to see. He could hear the party talking softly behind him, but kept his focus forged ahead. The passage forked early on, from what he could tell the path to the right reached a dead end shortly and dipped into a possible pit. Disinclined to go that direction he kept left continuing until reaching an opening into a smaller cavern.

“The liches were here.” He caught Nico saying. He watched the room become brighter as the party approached, watching shadows grow then recede. He saw nothing that darted amongst the shadows or anything attempting to hide into further nooks.

“From what I can tell, there is nothing else alive or undead here,” Fiachra told the party behind him.

“Great, we can take that chest then!” Nico barreled forward with the torch to a far wall with a large chest innocuously to the side wrapped in straps and locks. Drust fell beside Fiachra brushing white hair back behind their shoulders.

“Interesting choice in companions for a drow.” Fiachra studied Drust’s dark features, analyzing their cordial expression.

“They are an entertaining lot and it’s been lucrative to travel with them for the time being. Honestly, today was not a good example of how we operate.”

“I don’t think you would survive if this was the usual run.” Fiachra looked away from Drust and over to their party, they had the chest open now and were hefting out the contents. “It looks as though weaponry has been recovered for your efforts.”

Drust turned as well and nodded appreciatively. “You know, from your help today, you have a claim to some things here.”

“I’ll take my share from what I find off the liches or any other wares they had here. I have no need or desire to replace my bow.”

“I will leave you to it then. I am going to go negotiate my share, for _I_ can use better weaponry. Take care traveler.”

“May we meet in better circumstances if we meet again.” Fiachra bade him farewell and proceeded to the opposite side of the cavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:
> 
> The scene in the cave actually happened in a campaign my partner was playing in, I changed only enough to have Fiachra involved. Pretty typical of a campaign right? Hahaha


	4. Enamored - Belenus

For Belenus, the first order of business upon arriving home was to take an excessively long bath followed by several days of not doing anything Alchemy related at all. It was like an unofficial mental vacation to regain his bearings and get his thoughts in order. During those days he permitted no guests, accepting the consequences of having to deal with questions later. Only a few expressed curiosities about his absence but for now, he opted for a blissful amount of solitude to not deal with anything beyond his self and processing the unusual events that unfolded in the forest.

When he was ready to socialize for the first time since arriving back he spent most of the day articulating his presence, every last detail arranged perfectly. It was a fine thing to be out of travel wear and into the preferred array of extravagant white layers and silver detailing. Forearm length cuffs of silver designs, ankle-length vest cinched in closely with a wide band silver belt, vest flaring to reveal perfect white pants and tucked into white leather boots. Over it all a cloak lined in midnight blue draped, pinned at the shoulders and connected across his chest by a chain. Normally he would have adorned the cloak with his family’s brooch, but since that was not an option he disguised its absence with a matching set of gem-encrusted brooches on both pinned points of the cloak. His favorite ensemble was leagues above any of his travel clothes in terms of richness, it was so pristine he felt untouchable and that feeling gave a private sense of satisfaction.

It was late in the day and creeping towards sunset by the time Belenus left his home. He had no remorse for spending the day on his appearance, in fact, it would be better to visit those out for the evening rather than have the whole day to socialize. He followed a well-paved path of large flat stones, passing by houses nestled along and within the mountain ranges, stopping at a carved stone archway that signaled the entrance into City Proper of Caerwyn. He paused there for a moment, leaning against the pillar of the arch overlooking a beautiful view of the wide plateau that housed the city. It held up to its name _White Fortress_ , the mountains created narrow passes out of the city and what wasn’t protected naturally was walled with ivory stone. The same stone made up for a large portion of all of the buildings so at a glance the surrounding districts were unassuming and camouflaged with the peaks. Gardens were interspersed everywhere throughout the city, green and color permeating what would otherwise be a blank canvas. Nature and architecture intertwined seamlessly.

Belenus admired the view for a moment longer then pushed off from the pillar and descended the trailing path into Market Square. He could stand at that summit for hours and watch the sunset, which he planned to do later, but hunger lured him down to the bakeries. The closer he came to the square the more elves that were about at this hour, he gave a polite acknowledgement to everyone he passed, having at least some familiarity with them. He twisted through small streets and alleyways around the most congested and popular thoroughfares before cutting back onto the main roads. He was perusing through open vendor stalls looking through wares with an eye for food when a lone voice shouting cut through indistinct chatter. The crowd shuffled and through it burst a figure clamoring for his attention, deep red cloak flowing heedlessly of anyone else in its path.

“Belenus! You’re back!” The figure swept forward into view, long pointed chin and soft cheekbones familiar, light violet eyes and golden blond hair unmistakable. He stopped short of running into Belenus and tucked golden hair behind his ears, smoothing ivory clothes into neatness from an apparent run.

“Trystan, you noticed my absence.”

“How could I not?”

“Right, my mistake for testing you by leaving without word.” Belenus scowled slightly, thinking how consistently Trystan ended up around and realizing he should have been considerate.

“Quite right, you should have said something at least. You can make amends by joining me for dinner and I’ll even provide it.” He held up a basket as an offering, the scent of fresh cooking was a tempting one.

“Well Trystan, you have me persuaded and I have no reason for refusal, but I do request that we sit at my favorite location to watch the sunset.”

“You’re supposed to be making amends to me not making demands,” Trystan said with mock severity that was undercut by his good-nature. Despite his words, he turned to leave, notably taking the quickest route out of Market Square that would lead to Belenus’s favorite area.

“It hasn’t been long, but it’s good to see you all the same.” A small smile played on Belenus’s lips as he allowed himself to be led back across the square.

With Belenus in tow, Trystan did not have to push past anyone, they parted willingly and without word. It was a smooth stroll back up the pass to the arch entrance overlooking the plateau. When they passed under the arch Belenus took the lead going off the stone avenue and onto a thin dirt trail winding around a wall of rock to an alcove with a bench specifically for viewing nature. He seated himself on one side of the bench leaving room for Trystan, who sat close enough for their thighs to touch. Trystan unwrapped the contents in the basket revealing mead, savory pastries of vegetables, and sweet pastries of fruit and cloves.

“Did you prepare this?” Belenus took his share inhaling the delicious scent of crust and vegetables.

Trystan scoffed. “No, it was Maeve, I still have no talent for baking.” Belenus relaxed and Trystan nudged him with his knee. “Don’t look _so_ relieved, Bel.”

“I can’t help it; you really are terrible when it comes to certain dishes.” He nudged Trystan back with his knee.

“You should cook something for me sometime, then.” Trystan looked at him meaningfully, there was hopefulness in his violet eyes.

“As repayment for tonight I will, but it will have to wait until I finish my current project.” Belenus watched Trystan’s face begin to fall in disappointment and then transform into resignation when he recognized the seriousness that Belenus carried.

“I can see it’s important to you and I can respect that.”

“Yeah…it is important.” Belenus looked away, turning from Trystan to watch the sunset while there was still the opportunity. Gold rays lanced through an array of pinks and oranges quickly overtaking the remaining washed-out blue of the day. The mountain peaks that surrounded them were like silhouettes framing the display. It was beautiful and encompassing to watch the colors shift and dim. Those moments managed to smooth some of the tension in his chest, but the need to reclaim his family heirloom pressed resolutely. He ate the cooled pastries knowing they were good but not able to really taste it.

“Hey Belenus,” Trystan tested after the silence stretched longer than his ability to handle it. Belenus turned back to him, struck by the difference dusk made by casting Trystan in pale greys. “What led you away to begin with? You usually stay cooped inside your house.”

“Nothing that would surprise you. I have a few ideas I want to experiment with and left to procure what I needed.”

“That’s pretty typical of you.” Trystan smiled and it felt like getting back onto usual ground.

“I did say it wouldn’t be surprising,” Belenus smirked. “I would like to know something in return, how did you come about the knowledge that I left?”

Trystan took a moment looking speculative as he recollected. “I happened to be by the main gate and saw you standing with Elisedd, it was unusual but not concerning so I carried on without thought. Sometime later, I suppose a week or so, I tried to call upon you at your house only to find you were not there or anywhere.”

“However did you pass the time?” Belenus teased.

“Oh, you know, I managed.” Trystan leaned against him tipping his face to look up at him. “This makes up for the wait.”

Belenus pet Trystan’s silky hair letting his hand come to rest on Trystan’s shoulder. “Feeling better then?” He felt Trystan nod against his shoulder. “In that case, I would say I have made amends and I managed to get dinner out of it. This makes for a successful evening out.” He squeezed Trystan close in a single armed hug before releasing him. “It’s getting late and I plan on starting a couple of distillations, let’s go.”

Belenus stood smoothing over his clothes while Trystan wrapped everything remaining back into a tidy bundle in the basket. He looked out at the plateau once more, appreciating the difference night made on the view. The soft glow of lantern light shone from many of the buildings that stretched out below, while above the black sky spanned alight with countless stars and the bright glow of the large crescent moon. He stepped onto the dirt trail, the night around them alive with crickets. He had come to notice that conversation had stilled and while he was inclined to enjoy it, it was odd coming from Trystan. He checked on Trystan and found him by his side biting his lower lip and looking focused on nothing discernable. He obviously had something on his mind.

“What’s wrong Trystan?” Belenus stopped taking hold of Trystan’s shoulders and forcing him back to the present.

“I have one last request for the evening,” Trystan responded, eyes coming to focus on him. Trystan stepped in and closed the gap between them and Belenus took a step back to keep balance for them both.

“What is your request?” Belenus asked softly, heart beating fast. Trystan’s body pressed up against his and he swore he could feel every inch of Trystan’s long frame so like his own that he fit against him perfectly. He was beginning to feel hot.

“Let me go home with you tonight,” Trystan whispered so close to Belenus that their lips met. Without thought, Belenus’s eyes closed and he laced one hand through Trystan’s hair forcing his head to tilt back as his other arm dropped to the small of Trystan’s back. Their lips parted and Trystan deepened the kiss eagerly when Belenus naturally reciprocated. More than ever he could feel Trystan’s body hard against him.

Belenus broke the kiss, short of breath, Trystan’s scent of cinnamon and sugar strong in his nose. He continued to hold Trystan close, hand entangled in his hair and looked into his eyes searching for traces of violet and finding only pale grey. As he fought to catch his breath something nagged at him as being off and he realized he was searching for a hint of sandalwood. The realization sent a cold shiver against the heat that had radiated through his body. He disentangled his hand from Trystan’s hair, causing him to look confused and concerned.

“Is this not okay?”

“You’ve done nothing wrong.” He cupped Trystan’s chin looking at him gravely. “I just have a lot on my mind.”

“You can talk to me about anything Belenus, I’m listening.”

“I know Trystan.” He half smiled and squeezed Trystan’s waist reassuringly. “I’m only distracted by plans, I mentioned distilling earlier and there are a few other processes that will be best to start immediately so they have full time to reach maturity. I won’t be able to focus on much else until it’s finished. For now, let’s just leave it at this-” He kissed Trystan again, long and tender until he felt him melt in his arms. He stopped the kiss before it went further a second time.

“I’ll accept your promise of ‘for now.’” Trystan brushed his fingers along Belenus’s cheek gaze lingering on his lips. “You’re always worth the wait.”


	5. Alchemy - Belenus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a couple of paragraphs in this chapter that involve needles. It’s minor and I refrained from getting too descriptive, but just in case the paragraphs are marked with the following warning: ((caution))

Trystan parted ways with Belenus at the arch and he felt a guilty pang of relief, if Trystan had accompanied him back home he may very well have not turned him away. As it was his interlude had concluded and it was time to focus completely Alchemy. He walked quickly through the district of houses, past trellises and white stone statues and under thin tree boughs, taking branch offs of paths until he reached his home marked by a wall of ivy. He passed through the door unlocking and relocking it with a spell, passing through the rooms and stopping by the wardrobe to unpin and rehang his cloak before entering the arcane lab. He cast the golden orb calling it forth and splitting it into smaller balls of white light to hold position in metal sconces throughout the room. While he could see without the light spell, color washed out in the dim light without it and reading small words was difficult, it was better to light the room now before interrupting thoughts or intensive processes once working.

Approximately half of the house was arranged and set up as a lab catering to the interests he garnered. An entire antechamber was dedicated to shelves stocked full of books and research materials in a wide array of languages and publications. In the main lab room, a long wall of shelves and cupboards was dedicated to containing supplies with notes pinned to the wooden shelves detailing specific items and crafts in progress, how long they were sitting versus how long they needed to rest. The entirety of the room was arranged in sections, broken up by categories of different alchemical processes that helped him maintain an efficient system.

The supplies Belenus had collected from Fiachra had lain untouched in the bag they were packed into since he left. The most he had done was set the bag in the room and abandon it for a mental break. He took the box out now, intent to organize each vial and jar to the station that would suit it best. A few of the herbs had withered beyond their optimal use and he spent a moment disheartened that there was no viable way to get them back here in time to use them, even if his plan never snared off course, the travel distance was too great. While he looked at the wilted plants an option occurred to him, he could distill those herbs in Fiachra’s atelier if he could safely pack some of his own supplies, concentrated extracts would last longer. For the time being he set unusable items on one of the supply shelves to see what could be salvaged at a later time.

When the box was emptied he set it on a table near the saddlebag noticing a letter waiting patiently for his attention. It was pristinely folded and sealed in blue wax with an insignia of a crescent moon with circle and dot at its back and underneath it two half circles joined back to back. The symbol combination of Platinum and Tin was Elisedd’s exclusive signature to Belenus. He took a deep breath anticipating the letter’s contents and found a chair to sit in to read it.

Elisedd’s writing was flourished and expertly pristine. It read as he sounded in person and Belenus could mentally hear Elisedd’s deep stolid voice as though he were speaking. The essentials told him that Elisedd had paid a visit while he was out and would be back next week with something important to discuss, as to _what_ that was it was vague and inconclusive. He set the letter down next to a calendar and penned a reminder note thinking over what would entail with the visit. Elisedd would do this on occasion when something important would come up and require Belenus’s undistracted attention, he was giving fair warning for him to be able to pull away from whatever held his interest. The vagueness was irritating by already causing a distraction when there was no time for it. However, he couldn’t begrudge Elisedd for knowing him well enough not to give details he might deem beneath his current work to give regard to, he would have to pay attention this way.

He scowled at the letter before turning away to start on distilling the plants that were waiting for him to begin. He measured identical amounts of solution in a select few flasks and submerged each plant into their own glass container, summoning a small flame under each one. The non-plant matter he took from Fiachra couldn’t be distilled and required calcination or dissolving. The beginning processes for each were similar but had their variances which he adhered to. Once everything laid out had been taken care of he stepped back and observed the progress as a whole, watching vigilantly and tinkering with adjustments as needed on any of the flasks to keep refinements running smoothly. Mentally this first step was the most autopilot inclined, requiring little thought process, but that in turn made it the most mentally disciplined to maintain perfection.

As each flask’s contents reached the peak of its process he extinguished the flames with a wave of his hand. He let them sit to cool naturally so as to not tamper them with magic at this stage. In the interim, he had a moment of downtime to switch tracks and plan the next steps. The first process was the same regardless, as it was a preparatory step to reduce each property into its purest and most concentrated form. Past that point options were inhibited only by the mind, the second process depended on the intended final result to dictate what the most effective step would be.

He went to the antechamber picking through a stack set aside prior to travelling into the woods and withdrew two books. One was a nameless compendium of his notes on ancient works from Elisedd’s library, excerpts translated and expanded upon from multiple codexes to his own script. The other book was a gift from the university, an encyclopedia on plants introducing their medical and magical uses with emphasis on practical applications for an average person. The two books were the main texts to spark his current line of interest, to combine two different worlds of study into something beyond themselves.

His original intent was to see what would result of the two fields of study, not knowing if the outcome would be useful or powerful, but not needing it to be anything more than an answer to his query of what would happen. However, this experiment was beyond the scope of his wants, belonging in part now to Fiachra who would be receiving the final result and who possessed an infuriating drive for everything to be functional. Anything less than powerful and useful would be a failure.

He bit his bottom lip in thought and sank into a chair, letting the books fall into his lap. Instinctively he reached for his brooch, seeking out its energy and finding only bare space where it usually lay pinned. He felt an emotional stab, missing the sharpened focus it gave him and the second wind effect on his energy. Occasionally he would receive intuitional guidance from it endowed from previous wearers and he missed that feeling too. Only years of discipline would carry him through this and while that was doable it was difficult, especially at this moment with his mind cluttered. If it became really necessary Elisedd was always willing to share his expertise when consulted, his acute observation often led to further insight.

Thinking of Elisedd again Belenus’s thoughts narrowed and stilled, freezing over with a realization. He touched the blank spot on his clothes again. If there was one elf who would notice the heirloom missing it would be Elisedd, the previous wearer and his father who entrusted it to him. The very elf visiting soon with no exceptions. His emotions contorted into an imaginary coil of panic tightening and cutting inside him at the thought of Elisedd noticing its loss.

He set the books aside on the nearest shelf before jumping out of his chair and sprinting to his wardrobe throwing the doors open. Unlike his last venture out he couldn’t arrange twin brooches to dazzle and disguise its absence, Elisedd knew well that he always kept it on and besides he didn’t wear the cloak inside. He rifled through clothing options toying with different over layers, but everything was too basic of a disguise. Wardrobe exhausted and mind whirling with further possibilities, he followed a line of thought over to a lacquered box that housed his selection of brooches and selected a similar penannular design to his heirloom. He took it back into his lab picking up a small square of fleece off his supply shelves.

An illusion spell was a simple cantrip and it was one he called forth easily in the process of pinning the brooch and fleece onto his clothes. The illusion layered over the existing brooch as a phantom image, however, it would look perfectly real to anyone who had no reason to suspect otherwise. Elisedd was one such elf who would have no reason to suspect its falsity and Belenus’s confidence bolstered the illusion.

Panic dying down he went back to the shelves of books to refocus his thoughts on what needed to be done. As a compromise to stave off full failure he decided to create a few things he knew would be useful to Fiachra in addition to his experiments, all he had to do was decide what. He debated the possibilities while capping the now cooled flasks, setting them into a bespelled box to preserve them until he knew what to do with them.

Through the rest of the night and following day, Belenus poured over books planning every step until final decisions were made. Eventually, he decided what specific poisons and healing potions to respectively combine with Purified Spirit. He also decided to make Auril’s Kiss, an ice potion should provide assurance for having something useful and interesting to give. Excitement flourished with all decisions being made and he now felt unable to focus on anything except work, breaking only when absolutely necessary to continue functioning. He skipped days of sleep and multiple meals, losing track of time beyond when it was night and day and only because the windows influenced lab conditions.

He started on the poisons and healing potions going as far as possible on them before it became necessary to add Purified Spirit. Purified Spirit was the key component of his experiments and was at its crux a concentration of Elven magic in physical form, a property that could only be crafted from blood. Different species were likely to have different elemental nuances but it wasn’t something he was willing to take from anyone beyond himself. It was a final intimidating step and he realized he was procrastinating.

(( _Caution))_ Mentally kicking himself back into gear he opened a long shallow box on one of his work tables drawing out a sterilized syringe and a few replacement vials. He dreaded this next part but was resolved to get through it in order to continue. He rolled up his right sleeve tying a tourniquet by pulling at one end of a strip of cloth with his teeth. With a deep breath, he leaned against the table resting his arm on it and lining up the needle along the crook of his forearm, forcing himself not to become flustered. A flutter of movement in peripheral view caught his attention but he mentally brushed it aside as distracting chatter. He took another deep breath, hyper-focusing on the sharp tip of the needle hovering just above the skin. _The first time is the hardest; I can do this_.

~ _Crack_ ~

(( _Caution))_ The unmistakable sound of glass breaking fissured his focus and caused him to flinch in the same misfortunate moment as puncturing his skin with the needle. It felt like electric fire coursing through his arm and he knew immediately that something went wrong. With a distressed cry, he pulled the syringe away and tossed it aside on the table cradling his arm tightly against his stomach, potential bloodstains be damned. He gripped his arm protectively tight, clenching his jaw and waiting for the residual throbbing to subside he finally looked up to see the cause of the glass breaking.

Trystan stood across the room by the supply shelves ivory sleeves flailing away from the shelves to still in front of him with hands twisting nervously. His face was drained of blood, violet eyes wide, and mouth agape in sheer panic as he stammered soundlessly from Belenus to the broken jar and back to Belenus again.

“What in Lolth sent mayhem are you doing here?” Belenus spoke through gritted teeth. His anger blazed through his eyes and pierced into Trystan who staggered back bumping into the shelf.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t intend to interrupt like that.” Trystan turned away, checking on the contents of the shelf to asses that he didn’t do further damage before stepping away from it and by proxy closer to Belenus. He looked at Belenus again, wide eyes showing a range of upset.

“You shouldn’t be in here at all.” Belenus’s posture straightened as he willed himself to speak normally.

“I know you don’t like it and I am sorry for causing damage, but I just wanted to check on you. I’ve been in your main room all day waiting for you to take a break. I brought food since I’m sure it’s been too long since you’ve eaten anything.” Trystan kept a length of distance but at the same time didn’t run. “When was the last time you took a break?” His eyes roved over Belenus’s face and down over his clothes.

“I know you mean well Trystan, but the food isn’t going to save you this time. I know my limits and listen to them, I don’t need anyone looking after me.” Belenus exhaled, irritation crackling through him like lightning. He unwrapped the tourniquet and rolled down his sleeve.

“You say that, but I can see that you’re pushing yourself too hard.”

Belenus walked across the room and cupped Trystan’s chin in his hands ensuring he couldn’t turn away as Belenus’s eyes bored into him. “You’re interfering in delicate space and causing more damage than any amount of good. In times like this, I think of you more like a brother, intruding and precisely where I _don’t_ want you.”

Trystan’s lip quivered but his eyes narrowed. “There’s a reason almost everyone in Caerwyn avoids you and this is exactly why-” He spat out, breaking away from Belenus and gesturing at him. “It’s this arrogant attitude of yours and how stubbornly you push everyone away, including me! You win Belenus! I’m leaving.” Trystan spun on his heels and stormed out becoming a white blur, leaving Belenus standing alone in the middle of the room.

He didn’t move until he heard the front door shut, taking a few deep breaths, clenching and unclenching his fists. This wouldn’t have happened if Trystan had not been reckless with his glass jars in the worst timing possible. There were far less disastrous ways to get his attention but somehow the worst happened. In any case, it was no use trying to draw blood in this state, he may as well take a decent break to tend to himself.

He left the room shutting the door as a way to shut his mind off from it and went to the kitchen to scrounge for any food remaining. Trystan’s basket was sitting on the counter, empty, but the contents were arranged on the dining table intended for the two for them. The papers and miscellaneous study materials that had covered the entire surface were pushed nicely to one half of the table. The irritation that had yet to die down unexpectedly redirected at himself, it was not entirely Trystan’s fault that he interrupted how he did. He tried hard, but not in a way that worked with Belenus and it hurt to clash with someone so genuinely good. His mood remained dower throughout the break but eventually leveled out into a calm state after sleep and cleaning up. He wasn’t happy, but he was functional.

Belenus channeled that sense of functionality back into Alchemy. His right arm was bruised and it forced him to use his sore arm to draw blood. It took longer to be precise with his non-dominant hand but it went smoothly without incident this time. The sting was minimal comparatively and for that he was thankful. His spirits finally lifted with the worst now behind him, free to delve back into finessed calculations and active alkahest that he enjoyed above all else. The act of creating something new into existence fueled him into another binge of pushing his limits, which came faster and more frequent without the brooch to pull from. He started a few samples of the same poison alkahest and mixed a different ratio of Pure Spirit into each to see what would happen. Each of them was slated to be tested by Fiachra, who would surely find a devious use for them. His worry over the usefulness of his work dissolved upon finishing the poisons, they came together and who knew what they would do, but they were complete!

Each batch of experiments was capped with cork and wax, stamped with his personal seal and tied off with a piece of parchment around the neck of the bottle annotating the ratio of elements for reference. They were then packed delicately into Fiachra’s box. Belenus spun between tables and box with a flourish upon completing each one, eyes bright and a small smile on his lips.

He was close to considering his experiments complete for now when a knock at the front door interrupted him. It splintered his concentration and caused him to freeze for a moment with mind reeling. He whirled to the door of the lab cutting off the fire spells in place and staring down the hall at the front door as though it were a stranger he could remove with a command. Another round of knocks sounded prompting Belenus to action. He darted into his room throwing off his current tunic and donning a new one as fast as possible, wrapping his waist with a long silver sash even faster. The illusioned brooch and fleece square were pinned on as he practically flew to the front of the house, checking that the illusion was still in place before opening the door.

On the other side of the door stood Elisedd waiting patiently. He shifted when the door opened, purple lined cloak sweeping back with the gesture regal against simple constructed white and silver clothes. His silver hair was the most elaborate of his appearance interwoven back in looping braids away from his pale face and neck. Belenus moved full into view from the open door and Elisedd focused dark amber eyes on him, his expression softening fondly.

“Elisedd,” Belenus began, managing to sound collected. “Have you come early?” He stepped aside welcoming Elisedd in, who entered with light and precise steps.

“I have arrived on the day I promised I would,” Elisedd returned. He observed Belenus’s appearance, his fond expression becoming a knowing look. “You have lost yourself in work once again…”

“Is it so obvious?” Belenus scowled and carefully brushed his hair back and adjusted his tunic. “Must everyone continuously scrutinize me?”

“One of the reasons I sent that letter was so you would be prepared for my visit. I respect your dedication to your craft and I love you, but you are an exasperating son.”

“I am prepared despite my distraction; I can even brew tea if you would like,” Belenus rebutted.

“You can’t distract me with tea, though it would be agreeable to have. Bring it to your lab, I would like to hear of what you have been working on that has kept you so busy.”

“Certainly, you’re one of the few genuinely interested and I think you will be fascinated to know what I’ve gained from your books.” Belenus went into the kitchen while Elisedd disappeared into the back room. He prepared the tea in short order joining Elisedd once it was steeping.

“You’ve been quite busy,” Elisedd commented running a hand over the open lip of Fiachra’s box. “A lot more than your usual.”

“Ah, yeah… I’ve had a lot of material to test out.”

“From your travels?” Elisedd took a chair pouring himself a cup of tea and Belenus nodded in answer. “We haven’t spoken prior to you leaving, how did the excursion go and how have you been since returning?”

“Productive on both counts as you have observed. I acquired an unexpected variety of resources from the forest to experiment with.” He couldn’t quite bring himself to mention Fiachra but continued without faltering. “The past couple of weeks alone I have been cross-integrating research fields with processes from your old books. The results are in that box; I don’t know how they will fare but they are worth testing.”

Elisedd flipped through the cards tied to each bottle reading the cryptic annotations. “Very thorough and I would expect nothing less. I am pleased your efforts have rewarded you thus far, I look forward to hearing more once you take the time to test them.”

“I will keep you appraised of course.” He wanted to know as well what would happen and would be sure to be around when Fiachra used them or make a new batch for himself. “But enough of that, you came here with something to tell me and I’ve been waiting over a week to hear it.”

Elisedd gave him a dry look. “You forgot about my visit.”

“Not true, I didn’t forget about it, it just happened sooner than expected.”

“Say what you will,” Elisedd sighed. “No matter, I called upon you to give you time to prepare for an important symposium. Leaders of the university have been visiting over this month and Caerwyn has been hosting open meetings on varied subjects during the course of their stay. Tomorrow Master Alchemists of the University will be speaking with like Masters of Caerwyn.”

Belenus scowled as he listened, he could see where this was going but didn’t interrupt.

“I know you don’t hold the responsibilities of the title of Master Alchemist but you have the skill and experience for it. For that reason, I would like you to attend tomorrow.”

“I respect your argument Elisedd, but there is a reason I chose not to accept the title of Master Alchemist and it’s for occasions such as this. What benefit will this symposium bring beyond hours of posturing and conversations about nothing? As though that weren’t sufferable enough, you’ve also only given me one day of warning!”

“We both know what would happen if I gave you any longer warning than I have.” Elisedd’s tone was matter of fact but had an undertone of kindness and understanding. “You may not enjoy the meetings themselves but you may enjoy the University Masters attending, they are not ones you have been acquainted with before. There is good chance they will provide new insights that you have not previously encountered and you certainly can provide them with knowledge that they then can impart on their students. Would that not be rewarding in its own right?” Elisedd was earnest and genuine in his desire, it came through in the softness of his smile and the gleam in his dark gold eyes.

He felt Elisedd was overly optimistic about the outcome of meetings such as this, but didn’t have the heart to crush Elisedd’s finer feelings. “Alright,” he sighed. “I will attend.”

Elisedd grasped Belenus’s shoulder warmly turning that soft smile fully onto him. “Thank you for your willingness to attend Belenus, it means a lot to me and it will mean a lot to them as well. Remember meet tomorrow in the community hall a hand span before highsun, please don’t be late.”

“I will be prompt,” Belenus promised with a full serious look to Elisedd to show his intent.

“Very well, I will see you in the morning.”

Belenus walked Elisedd to the front door politely and Elisedd gave him a light hug before taking his leave. When the door shut he locked it with a spell and leaned against it staring off into nothing for a moment frustrated but resigned over the new turn of events. After far too many distractions he managed to come close to being able to leave to reclaim his family heirloom only to have yet another distraction and obligation block his path. He fingered the illusioned brooch and looked down at it, it should hold through the meeting, after all, Elisedd never commented on it.


	6. Stay A While - Fiachra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now back to your regularly scheduled ship...

Fiachra had taken to enjoying the mornings and evenings outside in-between afternoon rains that forced him indoors through a majority of the day. The exercise in the mornings and jaunts with Gronw at night helped keep him from feeling cooped up so he could actually enjoy the leisure of summer. He filled his time with variety, never giving in to boredom, spending hours with Gronw, Phouka, Enaid, and Brunaidh respectively. He even took time to himself restocking arrows and imbuing them with poison and even reading on occasion. It was a pleasant way to spend the time, but sometimes in the quiet of night after retiring to his room he would open the drawer in his desk and look at the black pouch containing Belenus’s brooch and wonder when he would return. He didn’t expect to see him soon but did wonder how long it would take.

On one of the typical run of mornings, Fiachra called Caomh for company and to ride through the forest in that limber fast way only Caomh could manage. The forest was suspiciously quiet and dark, no sun filtered through the canopy and it didn’t look like the time of day Fiachra’s senses told him it was. He could feel Caomh’s fur bristling under his hands, he could feel a coming storm in the air and a bad one. Fiachra urged Caomh through winding paths into a clearing to check the sky unbidden, finding it black with an imminent storm, not unusual for the season but it would hold longer than the storms of the previous weeks. Drops of rain were already beginning to fall in the clearing.

“Let’s go Caomh, let’s get you back to your pack before it’s too late.” Caomh’s ears twitched in agreement and he needed no urging, readily leaping off into the thick of trees forcing Fiachra to hold tightly or fly off and be left behind. Caomh slowed only when they reached the stable and to save time Fiachra removed the saddle himself rather than call Phouka. “Be well my friend,” Fiachra bade, ruffling his hands through thick black fur of Caomh’s neck. Caomh yipped in response yellow eyes flashing before loping off into the woods.

A bright crack of lightning shattered the sky accompanied by a deafening peel of thunder and an onslaught of rain. The inside of the stable lit bright for a single moment, white flash highlighting a large antlered elk contained behind a stable door. The white elk tossed its head back letting out a shrieking call and shook its antlers in distress. Outside the door, Phouka stamped a hoof in horse form, black mane flying wild as he pranced about snorting at the elk in kind. He recognized the creature even though he had only seen him once when Belenus had ridden him away toward his home. He set Caomh’s harness aside hastily, trusting Phouka to handle it eventually, he had more pressing matters to attend.

He held the hood of his oiled cloak well in place over his head striding quickly to his house. Rain poured in force while the wind howled through the trees and he had a sinking feeling it would only get worse. Everywhere around him was dark with the lanterns unlit and it was like it was night despite being early in the day. His heart hammered strongly as he raced towards his house eager to get inside and hoping Belenus was already under cover.

At the back door of his house, a tall figure stood clutching a black cloak tightly around their body pressing against the wall of the house under a small covering. A pale face shone out and looked around worriedly, eyebrows furrowed in concern and mouth twisted into a frown. The wind tore at both of their cloaks, whipping them around and doing little good in protecting them against the rain, Fiachra could feel it soaking into his clothes and imagined Belenus fared the same. Fiachra gave up on holding the cloak closed and ran the rest of the distance throwing open the back door and grabbing Belenus’s arm to pull him through. Belenus made a noise of protest and strained against him reaching for luggage at his feet and dragged it in as Fiachra dragged Belenus in. When Belenus stepped through the threshold Fiachra threw his weight in the opposite direction shutting the door firmly against the weather. Lightning flashed a few times followed immediately by another deafening crash of thunder that heralded rain to come down even heavier against the windows.

“We made it before it became worse,” Fiachra exhaled, leaning against the door in relief. He looked at Belenus who stood just inside, a little awkward and uncertain as he removed his cloak. “Why were you waiting outside?”

“The door wouldn’t open and Brunaidh wouldn’t let me inside.”

“That explains,” Fiachra bit his lip mildly troubled. “She withheld waiting for my direction. An even greater reason I’m glad to have returned when I did.” Fiachra offered out his hand and took Belenus’s cloak hanging it out of the way to dry next to his. The gold trim glittered in the low light making his rich black cloak look plain in comparison.

“As am I. I pushed Fionn hard through the mountains to arrive before the storm’s approach and I would have hated for it to be all for naught. It was close.” Belenus shifted readjusting his clothes, his eyes catching Fiachra, taking him in and studying him.

Fiachra took the moment to survey Belenus in turn, tunic and vest melded to pants, dark gold clothes black and gold trim dull from water. His white hair lay neatly behind his shoulders shining silver. Belenus’s eyes drew him in with their multifaceted shades of amber and gold, they looked simultaneously deep and bright. Those eyes stared intently. Fiachra realized he was primarily just standing there obviously staring at Belenus and doing little else.

“Oh, I’m being rude! Belenus, you’ve traveled far is there anything you would like as a reprieve from your difficult journey?”

Belenus blinked, surprised, then shifted again. “In truth, I would most welcome a bath before changing into dry clothes.”

“Of course, I will show you where to go. Are you in need of clothes to change into? You’re taller than I, but you may be close enough in size that I can find something that will fit.”

“That won’t be necessary, I packed a fair change of clothes,” Belenus said hastily, a blush creeping across his nose and cheeks that charmed Fiachra. He turned to pick up his bags and Fiachra led him down a dark hallway.

“I too wish to change into dry clothes. Once you are ready we can talk.” Fiachra left Belenus at the door to the bath and headed around the hall to the second floor. He felt unprepared to see Belenus and his chest fluttered nervously, he wished he had time to adjust before the storm rushed their reacquaintance.

When he reached his room, he shut himself in taking a moment to get his breathing under control before stripping. Damp clothes were uncomfortable to wear, pants in particular, and it was a relief to have them removed. By the looks of it, Belenus was probably worse off than him and he wondered how he fared. He thought of Belenus stripping as he was, skin completely uncovered and willowy lean muscle submerging in hot water. He remembered touching Belenus’s bare thigh when he healed him and felt his cheeks burn. He wondered at being so flustered over a visitor.

He went to his wardrobe rifling through clothes focusing on them instead or at least trying not to further visualize Belenus bathing. Normally on days with such bad weather, he would dress casually, single layers and missing all of the leather guards he wore outside, but that was far too underdressed for company so he settled on something akin to a summer festival outfit. A close tailored mid sleeve tunic with a high neck so deep green it was almost black, tight-fitting black pants with laces up the sides of both legs, a long knee-length emerald green vest with black embroidery in place of a jerkin, and his usual knee-high black leather boots. He touched up his hair pinning a few braids back into place but left most of it loose tucked behind his ears and trailing down his back.

As it frequently did, the black pouch with the brooch came to mind and he checked the drawer picking it up and looping the drawstring through his belt. He made his way back downstairs finding Brunaidh cooking in the kitchen. “Excuse me for the intrusion,” He acknowledged passing by her on his way into the pantry descending into a small cellar. He selected a bottle of a sweet fruity wine for the two of them to share and brought it up popping the cork and letting it air while he found two silver goblets. He took the items into the dining room and left them for when they were needed.

Belenus was still behind closed doors so Fiachra took the time to curl up on a cushioned window seat to watch the storm outside. It could be heard throughout the house but there was a different quality to watching the heavy rain batter the windows. The grounds outside were bleak and heavily shadowed and would only continue to get darker once night came. It was a great comfort to be inside.

A sound behind him prompted him to turn from the window and he saw Belenus standing nearby placing the box he had given him on the table. He hadn’t heard Belenus approach and the sight of him now threw him off guard for more than just that reason. He had expected to see dark golds, instead, he was greeted by a lithe figure in pure white and silver, as ethereal and distant as the moon. Belenus’s stature was elegant, more detailed and fine than his previous attire, his eyes were the only contrast and were even more striking than usual when paired with so much white. Fiachra forgot to speak.

Belenus ran his hands along the box silently looking at Fiachra with full intensity, his cheeks subtly darkening in color. He found he didn’t mind being stared at so brazenly and was thankful to have chosen fine holiday clothes. Belenus eventually averted his gaze back to the box. “I would rather not wait any longer than I have had to, to be done with our deal.”

“Are you in a hurry to leave? That could be a problem.” Fiachra glanced back out the window at the streams of water pouring down the panes of glass.

“Not to leave, but to at least have the brooch back.”

A smile crossed Fiachra’s face, _not to leave_ , that was promising. “Normally I would prefer to set everything up in the atelier but I think the cabinet will work best for now.”

“Not going outside sounds best to me. Show me to the cabinet?” ~~~~

“Certainly,” Fiachra removed himself from the window collecting the wine and goblets before beckoning Belenus to follow him. The cabinet was a cozy room adjacent to his bedroom, surrounded in shelves with books, scrolls, and papers. Artwork lined the available space on the walls and a large desk took up a fair portion of the room near a fireplace, it was clean except for an expanse of writing material. “Care for some wine?” He set everything in his hands down carefully on the desk and motioned for Belenus to follow suit.

“Please, it will do nicely to accompany conversation.” At Belenus’s consent, Fiachra filled both goblets equally and slid one to him.

“You wish to start immediately, so, by all means, show me what you have created. I have been curious all this time what you have been up to.”

“I have a variety of potions to give you that I spent the majority of my time working on, at least when I wasn’t being rudely interrupted.”

Fiachra arched a brow amused but Belenus looked away, mind elsewhere and scowl firmly in place, Fiachra wondered what it would take to lighten him up. He took a sip of the wine finding it sweet and potent, perhaps that would do the trick.

“No matter,” Belenus opened the box and took out a few bottles. Each of the contents was a different color but all had an iridescent silver sheen. “Every bottle has a card explaining its properties, pay heed to the mark for poison versus healing.” Belenus pointed out each symbol.

“Quite impressive,” Fiachra commended. He picked up the bottles of each looking at the flourished script on them and not recognizing the characters beyond the two just explained.

“Ah, thank you, but you may hold off on praise until you use them. I don’t know what they will do and how useful they may prove to be.”

“You did mention before you left it was an experiment, testing them will be a fine way to spend the afternoon when the weather is clear. Here, you more than deserve this returned.” He untied the black pouch from his belt and passed it to Belenus.

“I half expected you to hold on to it until you deemed the potions to your standards.” Belenus took the pouch upending it to drop the brooch into his palm.

“Not necessary,” he said simply. He leaned back drinking more of the wine and watching Belenus stare distantly while holding the brooch, he remembered all too well the unsettling feeling of it reaching out to him when he held it.

“It’s good to have it back,” Belenus said with a sigh after a few moments, pinning the brooch at a spot on his waist.

“I am pleased for you to have it returned.” The tendrils of being unsettled remained and Fiachra turned to study the bottles further while Belenus finally took up the wine. He waited until the glass was refilled to propose what was on his mind.

“You are free to leave when you wish,” he paused, “but you are also free to remain, at the very least until the rain clears long enough to travel safely. In fact, that would be wisest.”

“Oh! An open invitation, that’s a relief, I would hate to be kicked out now.”

“Ah, there it is,” Fiachra laughed. “You’ve been rather polite up to now, it was a little peculiar.”

“What?” Belenus choked. “What must you think of me? You’re the peculiar one for laughing.”

“Forgive me,” he smirked, not insinuating remorse.

“That is the least apologetic look I have ever seen,” Belenus eyed him, expression obscured by the wine goblet. Fiachra leaned closer pouring more wine for both of them, unable to help the smirk still plastered over his face. “I’m not even sure I can trust you with this wine, not with a look that mischievous.”

“You don’t have to drink if you don’t want to.”

In response, Belenus raised his cup defiantly to toast and Fiachra met him with a clink, they both drank deeply. Belenus’s contentious nature delighted him, but maybe that was the wine talking. Feeling this way was a little dangerous and he didn’t want to push any boundaries, especially when he didn’t know where and what Belenus’s boundaries were. He chided himself to get back to safe ground before going too far.

“While we have the afternoon, why don’t you tell me what you do know about your potions. Perhaps we can conspire what to do with them.”

“Everything I do know is written in shorthand on the cards, it’s important to know how to read them so I’ll teach you.” Belenus began explaining the notes on each card, breaking down the meanings of the characters. Fiachra prompted questions for further details about Belenus’s thought process and execution differences on poisons and healing potions. He looked pleased to share and Fiachra continued to pursue questions enjoying learning and Belenus’s passion.

It was some hours later that he noticed plates of food for them both and another bottle of wine left innocuously to the other side of the large desk. He hadn’t seen nor heard Brunaidh and neither had Belenus, but they graciously accepted the offer all the same, eating in the room and talking for hours more. Fiachra lost all track of time and it wasn’t until a flash of lightning lit the room in a burst of bright color that he realized how dark the room had become. The words on his tongue died with the realization and he fell quiet peering out the window. Rained droned filling his silence.

“What is it?” Belenus asked, not looking up from a book and summoning a golden orb of light. He seemed otherwise unaffected by the stark difference between the flash of lightning and full darkness.

“I had not realized the day passed,” Fiachra commented mildly.

“We _have_ been talking for quite some time.” Belenus shut the book and looked out the window, only vague dark shapes of trees could be seen amongst all of the black shadows. “Of course, now that I’ve stopped for a moment I realize how worn I am from travel.”

“I’ve kept you too long, we should have stopped long before now.”

“I have no regrets.”

“Nor do I and I’m glad it’s mutual, but we should call it an evening.” Fiachra felt his heartbeat hard as he wrapped up for the night, reshelving the few books they had taken out. “If the weather lightens enough to leave the house at all in the morning, I would like to show you the new materials I have gathered in the atelier, which you are welcome to use at your leisure. I would like to see what you would do with them.”

“I hope that it does, you’ve caught my curiosity.” Belenus smiled. “I look forward to the morning.”

“As do I,” Fiachra smiled wide, savoring Belenus’s smile. “Rest well.”

They parted ways to their respective rooms, Fiachra’s mind buzzing with the events of the day as he went through his evening routine. It was another night where he curled up under blankets thinking until he fell asleep without realizing it. When he awoke in the morning the view from the window was still dark, the great expanse of trees beyond walled off by sheets of grey and the sound of rain was constant. He chose another summer holiday outfit, similar to the last in style but with rich emerald greens that matched his eyes with gold details and long gold cuffs that hugged his forearms, it made for a comforting substitute for bracers. He wove a simple gold circlet of intertwined tendrils into his dark brown hair. It was nice enough to match Belenus’s grandeur.

He walked casually through his house to the dining room wondering where he might see Belenus but didn’t find him along the way. The room was dim and overcast from the expanse of windows overlooking the gardens, it was particularly lovely this morning to practically be immersed in the rain yet dry. Still, Belenus was not to be seen.

“How are you faring with the weather?” Brunaidh’s light voice cut through his thoughts as she came to stand beside him.

“Thus far I am enjoying it, there is a quality to rain that is a world of its own.”

“It helps to have company to pass the time with.” Brunaidh’s smile was sweet and her face an expression of innocence, but her eyes sparkled impishly.

“It does indeed, and speaking of, have you seen him?”

“I have yes, he came down an hour ago and left to the atelier to bide time until you awoke.”

“Did he now? Well, it looks like I will be going outside today.” He stared out the window more seriously considering the weather. “It does look a little better than last night, at least for a short dash. I’ll take breakfast with me if it is ready.”

“I thought you might feel that way, one moment.” Brunaidh left and returned shortly after with breakfast wrapped neatly in oiled cloth.

“Absolutely no one compares to you Brunaidh,” Fiachra beamed, containing an impulse to hug her, knowing she would not appreciate the gesture.

“It’s one of the reasons I’m here.” She curtseyed and Fiachra nodded politely before leaving, donning his cloak and dashing out.

He stilled his pace just before reaching the door of the atelier, stepping inside the space quietly and calmly. Belenus glanced up upon Fiachra’s entry, he was bent over a table leaning close to a flask with his silver-white hair spilling over his shoulders. Belenus straightened tucking his hair back and leaning casually against the table. “Good morning,” he breathed.

“Good morning,” Fiachra returned, sweeping the cloak off and hanging it on the door. He had a moment of satisfaction watching Belenus’s eyebrows raise in surprise to see his finery underneath, as though Belenus weren’t the image of regality himself. “What have you started working on in so early an hour?” He leaned on one of the counters along the wall after setting the food on a stool well out of range of any work.

“I wasn’t certain when you would wake, so I took the liberty to start on one of the recipes I had hoped to make the first time. Think of it as a continuation of the trade to let me use the atelier without you.”

“Eager to get into another deal with me?” Fiachra asked smugly watching Belenus twitch and mentally backtrack.

“Not quite like that,” Belenus readjusted, hand casually touching the brooch. “This time I won’t get into a situation where you’ll trick me, that was the only time you’ll force me to return.”

“Not to worry, I won’t take your family heirloom a second time, it is yours and I apologize for taking it in the first place. Although, with no guarantees of your return, I suppose I must make this visit count.”

“With the way you say that I’m no less concerned.” Belenus sighed his casual lean a little too still and tense to be genuine. “Except now I’m curious, how do you mean you will make this visit count?”

“For starters, care for breakfast?”

“I would prefer to eat later.” Belenus looked askance checking the flasks he had set up.

“In that case, at the very least, please tell me what you are working on.” Fiachra settled in the plush study chair out of the way with half of the prepared food, draping his legs over one of the chair’s arms reclining sideways lazily.

Belenus lingered near explaining his desire to transmute plants that withered too quickly for travel and here was his only opportunity to do so. “I packed some of my tools that could withstand travel. I may not be able to do everything I would like to, but this will do.” He turned his back to Fiachra facing the flask, snapping his fingers near the glass and lighting a flame underneath it. Belenus fell quiet seeming focused and Fiachra was content to let him be, thinking over how Belenus was prepared to spend more than one day here and what that might mean. After a few minutes, Belenus looked over briefly and disguised it by deflecting to look through various shelves. Fiachra watched entertained as Belenus continued to sneak glances at him.

“Is it supposed to be smoking like that?” Fiachra asked, hiding a smile and pointing at one of the flasks burning with plumes of blue smoke.

“What…no!” Belenus spun hands reaching out to the glass and freezing before touching it. “Ah...” He waved his hand and cut the flame from a safe distance.

“Is it salvageable?” Fiachra moved off the chair coming close to look at the flask. The contents were dark and smoky indigo, alluring but ominous.

“I’m going to have to start over.” Belenus rested his hands on the counter, with his head down, and profile looking chagrined. Fiachra grimaced feeling guilty for being distracting to the point of detriment. “This wasn’t even a difficult step! I never make such simple mistakes.”

“More can always be gathered if I run out, use whatever is here for your needs. I should go, there are things I can tend to and I shall leave you to your work.” He didn’t really have anything to do but it was a nice excuse.

“You can deflect your suspicious vagueness with an open offer all you want, I see what you are doing, but I will take you up on it all the same.”

“Good, I hope to see you later.”

“You will of course. I’m not going to use your atelier only to leave unannounced.”

Fiachra nodded once and slipped outside under the cover of his cloak. It was still raining too heavily to do anything besides go back into the house so that is where he ended up. He had a certain feeling of disquiet creep in and tried to displace it with reading only to succeed in feeling it more strongly. After he gave up on reading Brunaidh requested a myriad of tasks from him that he gladly performed to pass the day by. He felt that the next day would be easier to regain a feeling of normality.

To his disappointment, Belenus did not reappear from the atelier for any reason and Fiachra was determined to brush it off and be patient. He wasn’t used to feeling so off-kilter and because of that, he felt on edge, wishing for the rain to stop so he could go out, run, patrol, hunt, anything. He retreated to the bath for most of one day before he could truly irritate Brunaidh, he spent the time relaxing in hot water and obsessing over his hair, styling it in more intricate fashions just because he could and it was something to do.

The rain and thunderstorms kept on, lightening for periods of time that were too short to utilize, and the fluctuations kept up for several days. All the while Fiachra never saw Belenus, knowing he was near but out of reach and the lack of communication was wearing on him. Their relationship was tenuous and he couldn’t risk destroying it with interrupting a second time. Belenus was visibly self-conscious around him and consistently surly, he had thought it was just Belenus’s nature to be so, but the days stretching of being so completely ignored made him wonder if he just didn’t want to be around at all.

One evening he sat at the dining table pushing food around on his plate thinking sulkily when Brunaidh slid into a chair next to him. She didn’t speak and she didn’t have to, only looked at him meaningfully with her large brown eyes. “I must have been mistaken about my impressions of the other night, I thought there may have been something there.”

“As did I. The two of you spent all day and long into the night absorbed in each other’s every word.”

“Right, so, why this extended silence? I understand being focused and distracted, but he won’t even break for dinner. I get the feeling if I go into the atelier now it will only cause problems.”

“I don’t have an answer for you,” Brunaidh said somberly, looking at him apologetically.

“I don’t expect you to.” Fiachra smiled despite not feeling it and knew Brunaidh could see through it. “I think I am just going stir crazy, being inside for so long has clouded my mind. Well, that decides it…” He stood scraping the chair back along the wooden floor. Brunaidh reached for his sleeve but he had already moved away to his cloak and bow.

“Wait, Fiachra, surely you aren’t going out right now.”

“It is the only way to clear my mind.”

“It’s incredibly dangerous out, there is bound to be flooding and mudslides in the forest, not to mention hostile beasts.” Her face was knit with worry but she hung back not interfering as he equipped his quiver.

“Don’t worry Brunaidh, I will be safe.” He opened the door to gloomy black skies and slanted rain, tugging the cloak’s hood over his hair. It wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.


	7. Make Amends - Fiachra

A few hours in the forest avoiding flooded paths, slick rocks, and sudden drop-offs were enough for Fiachra to exercise out his frustrations without feeling inclined to seek out use for his bow. He returned home in the dead of night, clothes soaked through and having had quite enough to be satisfied to return if only to change. His grounds were seemingly uninhabited with how quiet and dark they were, he half expected some light to shine through the atelier windows but all of the buildings were without light. The inside of the house was just as dark, though to his dismay the bathroom door was barred shut and occupied, most obviously by Belenus. He trudged upstairs to dry off in his room, regretfully dripping water along the way. Brunaidh was in the hall and noticed his state with marked disapproval.

“I hope it’s only water you are tracking through the whole house and not mud too.”

“No mud, I left my cloak and shoes downstairs that have the worst of it.”

“Better left in one area than all over the house, I’ll take care of the floors.” She peered up at him subtly checking him over. “I’m glad you are back, are you okay?”

“Feeling better and without a scratch, of course.”

“That’s a relief.”

“See, no need to worry.” Fiachra passed by Brunaidh when she stepped aside. He went directly to the wardrobe from his room selecting clothes with ease, deciding upon a comfortable loose black tunic and simple fitted black pants. In all likelihood, Belenus was probably going to go straight to the spare bedroom or back to the atelier so there was no need to worry over appearance as he had been. He donned the change of clothes after drying off and took care of his hair too so it wouldn’t drip down his fresh tunic.

Once he was comfortable he found he did not feel decompressed enough to sleep or stay in his room but hadn’t expected to in the first place. He left his room unable to stop himself from pausing by the spare bedroom looking for any lights from the space in the door, not to spy, just to check. There was no obvious light as he passed by so he descended the stairs finding the floors already clean. The ground floor around him was as dark as upstairs save for a soft glow that caught his attention coming from the parlor.

He peeked in without making a sound to see the golden orb of Belenus’s conjuring and him illuminated underneath it lying on the sofa, head propped by the sofa arm at the far end where Fiachra could see his face and see that his eyes were closed. A book lay open on his chest with the pages down and spine creasing, his arms were folded as though he fell asleep reading. The sight of the book in such a state made him cringe inwardly and he couldn’t very well walk away without fixing it. Mindful of approach he carefully lifted the book off Belenus with both hands noticing that the spine and cover were unmarked of any words. He turned the book over finding the pages full of a handwritten script that looked familiar. It was very clearly not one of his books. He looked down at Belenus, his chest rising and falling slowly in sleep, he wouldn’t be able to give any answers. Curious, Fiachra settled neatly on the floor in front of Belenus, using the sofa to support his back. He was glad to have the golden orb to read by as he flipped through a couple of the pages.

There was a mix of colored ink switching between blue and black in long paragraphs that looked intentional, however, the writing was comprised of symbolic pictographs he couldn’t decipher. It was no language he understood. He checked the first few pages for any sort of diagram or key but found none so he picked a page at random to study. Some of the characters resembled the ones on the cards on the potions Belenus created, except the characters in the book were far more complex. When he became more familiar with the flow of handwriting he began to pick out words in Elvish and strings of sentences that offered a hint of context but mainly remained obscure.

Belenus shifted repositioning his whole body, one arm draped over with his hand resting on Fiachra’s shoulder. Fiachra’s heartbeat hammered loudly and he wondered if Belenus would have heard it if he were awake. He turned to look at Belenus careful not to jostle his arm away and saw that he still showed signs of resting. He returned to the book picking out Elvish and trying to associate context to new words. He found a few notes where a symbol was explained out in Elvish and compared to a different symbol stating their meanings to be the same. None of the characters seemed to construct cohesive sentences and added to that any one character could mean the same as another and share no visual similarities. The possibilities made his head swim.

He felt Belenus’s fingers twitch and gently begin to run along the top hem of his tunic, playing with the fabric. It completely distracted his focus but he didn’t mind, preferring to stay still and let it continue. He turned the page looking for more recognizable words to work from.

“How much of it can you read?” Belenus’s voice was low fitting the quiet of the darkness around them. Fiachra looked over his shoulder at Belenus who shifted propping up on his other arm looking at him with interest. His hand still traced the edge of his tunic making Fiachra doubt how much of it was unintentional.

“Admittedly very little. Beyond everything written in Elvish I can only pick out the characters that have been explained out Elvish, but the rest is another language and it looks like with multiple dialects.”

“Wow, I’ll not underestimate your intelligence. You’re very close for having no context, you managed to see the differences in diction, but it’s not quite another language it’s more of a codex deconstruction of alchemists’ research. The alchemy codex itself has a common base but every alchemist creates their own nuanced code for elements and processes.” Belenus’s fingers dipped underneath the hem of the tunic gently tracing Fiachra’s collarbone back and forth as he talked. “Now that I explain it out, it does sound like another language, so, you are correct in your initial assessment.”

“The ink color is important too isn’t it, what does it signify?” Fiachra asked quietly, the back of his mind dazed by Belenus’s touch.

“It notes the excerpts of others’ work versus my own. I wrote everything in the book personally, compiling different alchemist’s notes across ages and regions, expanding on their work and translating it to my own codex for more consistent understanding. It took years to write and I refer to it constantly.”

“This is invaluable…thank you for giving me context.” Fiachra turned the pages with more reverence, understanding enhancing what amount he could read. Belenus’s fingers reached the center point of his clavicle and trailed up his neck toward his jawline. His breath caught and he laid a hand over Belenus’s stilling it back down to his shoulder and keeping it there. “You know, I’m surprised to see you here, I thought you would be in the spare bedroom.”

“That was my initial intention, however, there are no pillows or blankets anywhere to be found in the room.”

“Peculiar…there should be, there always is.”

“I searched everywhere.” Belenus’s voice was downcast and though Fiachra was still looking at the book he could practically see him frown. “I gave up the search in the room and checked through the house but any blanket or removable cushion is nowhere to be found. I came to the conclusion that if I can’t sleep, I may as well read somewhere comfortably.”

Fiachra closed the book setting it carefully next to him and tilted his head back resting on Belenus while he thought. After a few moments of silence, he turned to face Belenus. “Brunaidh,” he said simply.

“What about her?”

“She plays pranks when she’s irritated or as a punishment if she feels it’s deserved. She must have hidden the bedding to spite you.”

“What did I do to deserve that?” Belenus sat up indignant, forcing Fiachra to reposition to keep looking at him.

“Well, you have been absent for several days after barely arriving and have yet to accept anything Brunaidh has made.” He looked away for a moment, decided to be forward and met Belenus’s eyes again. “And I admit your absence put me on edge as well, if only because of the lack of communication and being forced to remain indoors.”

“Oh,” Belenus looked stricken before looking away from him where Fiachra couldn’t read his expression. “I don’t blame her then for what she’s done.”

“Don’t lose yourself in pity, what’s done has been done, focus on what you can do to apologize.” He brightened, “Actually, I have a solution to your problem.”

“That was quick, by all means, please tell me.”

“First, do you know how to bake?”

Belenus gave him a confounded look. “Of all the things to say, you ask something so random. You’re a difficult one to predict, Fiachra. As a matter of fact, I do know how to bake, but how will that solve my issue?”

“If you bribe Brunaidh with honey cakes she will likely forgive you and put everything back. If they are really good she may even do it tonight.”

“Is that so? I’ll try it then, especially since you are so confident it will help. I have never made honey cakes, however.”

“Not to worry, it’s simple and I will give directions. It will only cause a problem if I take a direct hand and detract from it being your effort.”

“Brunaidh would be able to tell the difference to such a fine degree?”

Fiachra nodded and stood, adjusting from sitting on the floor as Belenus stood and disbanded the orb of light. He guided Belenus to the kitchen feeling his eyes on him and leading him to wonder what kind of look Belenus was giving. He tried not to feel self-conscious and underdressed in comparison to Belenus who wore an outfit as extravagant as the one he had seen a few days ago.

“Wait here,” Fiachra requested motioning to the main workspace in the kitchen. “I’ll get the ingredients.” He continued into the pantry without looking behind him and breaking stride. He selected everything needed and piled it into his arms taking it all in one trip back into the main area where he was greeted by soft lantern light.

“This isn’t too much is it?” Belenus motioned to the lanterns and around in general at the moderate lighting.

“No, it’s a nice amount actually, I like the effect it gives off.” Fiachra gazed only at Belenus when he spoke, the light had a touch of gold in color that cast over Belenus’s features nicely, giving warmth to silver and white. Belenus looked good when he blushed too.

“There is something enchanting about the warm tones, particularly when paired with green.”

Fiachra tilted his head confused, “green where? I know you can’t mean the herbs along the wall and I’m not wearing green.”

“Not wearing exactly,” Belenus stepped close hand reaching up, thumb lightly rubbing across Fiachra’s cheekbone as he pointedly looked into Fiachra’s eyes.

“Oh…” Fiachra forgot how to breathe again, he caught Belenus’s arm half fearing he would pull away. “Kiss me,” he whispered.

“Gladly,” Belenus’s hand moved to the nape of Fiachra’s neck drawing him in as he pulled Belenus close. Time slowed and his world narrowed to only Belenus as their lips met, impossibly soft and inviting. His lips parted and he deepened the kiss relishing the way Belenus felt and tasted. Belenus pulled his hair and pressed against him tighter, emboldened Fiachra nudged his knee between Belenus’s legs rubbing his thigh up against him. Belenus broke the kiss with a gasp.

“Ah, too much?” Fiachra ran his fingers along Belenus’s cheek and back into his hair.

“N-no, just sensitive. Feels good.” Belenus nipped at Fiachra’s lip.

“Good,” Fiachra licked Belenus’s lips and was taken into another kiss. Belenus’s hands dropped low discovering the untucked edge of Fiachra’s tunic and his bare skin underneath it, hands warm as they roved up his chest exploring. Belenus broke the kiss again trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck, he tilted his head obligingly with a sigh.

“I thought you looked amazing in your previous clothing, but this… this is incomparable.”

“You’re always wearing so many layers I wish I could say the same.” Fiachra tugged at Belenus’s collar pulling it aside to kiss his neck. His lips lingered feeling Belenus’s pulse fast and hard. “Not that I’m complaining, you’re beautiful, but I would love to see you without clothes.”

“That can be easily arranged.” Belenus hefted him onto the counter hands exploring up his back slowly giving him chills of pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Belenus, hand knocking into a jar of honey as he tried to keep balance and it reminded him where they were.

“Wait,” he gasped.

“What’s wrong Fiachra?” Belenus’s lips hovered where they were against his skin, brushing against him as he spoke.

“If we go any further in the kitchen Brunaidh will _never_ forgive us.” He tilted Belenus’s chin up to look at him, desire burning in his eyes.

“That’s right… we came here for a purpose didn’t we?”

“We did. We’ll come back to this,” he ran a finger lightly over Belenus’s lips. “I have yet to begin with you.” He felt Belenus shiver against him before disentangling and sliding off the counter. “Now,” he sighed, “about the cakes.”

“Ah yes, I’m beginning to curse them already and we haven’t started.”

Fiachra took a step back, longing to run a hand along Belenus’s back and feel the inward curve toward his waist but knew it would cause too much distraction. He took a silent moment to collect himself and get his mind on track, which took effort as he wasn’t accustomed to de-escalating from passion.

After they both had a moment to regain control Fiachra took up instructing Belenus on the recipe. He remained close but kept a bit of distance to breathe and ensure that he didn’t help beyond giving instructions. Belenus followed him carefully, taking the assignment seriously and Fiachra was reminded of the way Belenus looked in the atelier. Conversation was light and direct until the cakes were set aside to rise and they found themselves with a break.

“There is something that has been playing on my mind,” Belenus began, breaking the light air of small talk. “Why did it take you so long to make a move? I wondered at first if you had a partner and that was why.”

The question caught Fiachra off guard and prompted him to think, allowing the opportunity to voice what had been on his mind the past few days. “It’s nothing like that, I don’t have anyone right now. I was hesitant because you have been a bit difficult to read until tonight and I would rather miss an opportunity than scare you off. Even still I don’t know your boundaries or if _you_ have anyone.”

“I don’t have anyone I’ve committed to and as for boundaries, I’m not certain at this moment, I didn’t intend on any of this happening.” Belenus scowled thoughtfully.

“Nor did I. I haven’t had interest in a serious relationship and that has not changed, but I’m interested in you and I want to see where it goes.”

“There’s no reason why we can’t enjoy each other as we are without making anything more of it than what is there. I don’t need a relationship any more than you do. So we won’t commit, that’s settled, but will you let me explore every inch of your body all the same?”

Fiachra’s face heated at the thought and he pushed the mental image out of mind before he lost himself. “Later,” he said, sliding the bowl of dough between them as a buffer.

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed,” Belenus smirked and the heat in Fiachra’s face flared down through his body.

“Careful, if you keep talking like that you’ll entice me into dismantling that cool exterior of yours. I’ll see you undone.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“So be it.” Fiachra swiftly pinned Belenus against the counter, hand on his jaw forcing his head to tilt for easier access to his neck as he pulled the collar aside. He pressed close leaving no space between them, thigh rubbing between Belenus’s legs once more as he nuzzled into his neck, breath hot along exposed skin. He felt Belenus’s hand entangle in his hair and pull as a gesture to direct him to expose his neck, but he gripped Belenus’s jaw tighter keeping him still. He nipped at Belenus’s earlobe and licked the length of his ear to the pointed tip.

“Tease…” Belenus murmured, tightening his grip on Fiachra and pressing against him. “Are you always the type to take a challenge several steps beyond?”

“I like to win without question.” Fiachra whispered into his ear before pulling back and angling Belenus’s face toward him, grasp firm. A deep blush of blue-grey spread across Belenus’s cheeks and straight nose, extending to his ears and turning him several shades darker. Fiachra smirked and Belenus bit his lip, gold eyes attentive. “I like seeing you like this, but I feel like you have a mask over your emotions that is too well placed, maybe I should go further…” He rubbed against Belenus again and elicited a soft moan from him.

“Y-You’ve gone quite far enough for your point.” Belenus’s voice was low and breathing heavier. The last thing Fiachra wanted to do was pull away but he did release Belenus’s jaw.

“You’ve distracted me again,” Fiachra complained and kissed the corner of Belenus’s mouth. He pulled away with a teasing smile before Belenus could draw him into a kiss, he wouldn’t be able to hold back if they kissed now. Belenus growled in frustration.

“ _You’re_ distracted? I’ll never be able to focus again.” Belenus shifted, face still heated and lower body obviously heated as well.

“If you finish these cakes I’ll take care of you. They are almost done anyway; you don’t have much left.”

“Alright, it’s a deal,” Belenus sighed. “What’s next?”

Fiachra instructed him and they took up physical distance once more but the air between them remained close. He was certain this was the longest he had ever spent on this recipe; however, it was the most fun. When at last the cakes were baking Fiachra was on guard with himself, they couldn’t risk distraction while the cakes were physically baking as they might burn if left unattended, he silently vowed not to provoke or give in to it.

“I need a different kind of distraction while we wait.” Belenus sank to the floor leaning against a cabinet door.

“Think about alchemy calculations?” Fiachra supplied joining Belenus on the floor crossing his legs.

“Yeah… alchemy.” Belenus tipped his head back against the cabinet closing his eyes and falling silent for a few moments. “In your atelier, you have dried dragon’s blood. Where did you get it?”

“Oh, that? It’s a recent acquisition from a cave.”

“From a cave, really? Just lying around?” Belenus sat straighter looking at him with eyebrows raised.

“Sitting on a shelf in fact.” Fiachra laughed thinking it over and Belenus leaned toward him.

“There is obviously a story there. Tell me.” Belenus’s eyes gleamed with interest and Fiachra couldn’t say no.

He described his misadventure in the cave with liches and adventurers starting with the request at Aerona’s house and following through the whole ordeal. He had the pleasure of hearing Belenus’s laugh when we relayed the antics between the Drow and the cleric. It pleased him to bring entertainment over such a clamorous experience and he spared no detail where it was needed.

“You earned everything you found from the sound of it.” Belenus smiled at him still laughing. “I wish I could have been there to see it.”

“I wish you had been there as well; I am certain you could have been of more use than they were.” He tucked a lock of hair behind his ears smiling to Belenus so cheered. “We made it through in the end. Oh hey, the cakes look done.” He reached up to the counter grabbing a towel and passing it to Belenus to retrieve the cakes safely as Brunaidh appeared on the edge of his vision at the door of the kitchen.

“Fiachra, do you have a moment?” She called when he looked over at her.

“I do,” he turned to Belenus, “I’ll be back in a moment,” he told him and got up off the floor to speak to Brunaidh. “What is it?”

“Aerona’s hawk arrived with a missive.” Brunaidh passed a tightly rolled scroll over to him. “It’s still here on a post under the porch cover waiting for a response.”

“I’ll pen a letter back once I read it.”

Brunaidh nodded and left. Fiachra unrolled the scroll reading through, a frown tilting the corners of his mouth and eyebrows furrowing as he read. He heard Belenus set the tray of cakes on the counter and felt him next to him seconds later.

“What is it?” Belenus asked.

“You know the liches I was just telling you about,” Fiachra began slowly.

“Of course,” Belenus prompted.

“It would appear they are back and angered, searching for the party who killed them and causing havoc for nearby villages. Aerona has asked me to stop them.”

“I see.” Belenus paused for a moment, thoughtful. “Say, Fiachra, when you hunted them, did you destroy their phylacteries?”

“Phylacteries? …no…” His hand holding the letter dropped as he realized neither him nor anyone else had looked for the relics containing the source of the liches’ life force. He turned to Belenus looking him over and calculating. Belenus was intelligent and capable, he could test how capable. “You did mention you wish you had been there, what do you say to joining me on hunting them a final time?”

“I would say both of our wishes have been granted and I would be honored to accompany you.”


	8. Unfinished Business - Belenus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by endless binging on the NieR: Automata Soundtrack.

Belenus had hoped parting ways in the morning to prepare for travel and the impending battle would have been enough to cool down, and for a time it had been, however, it had come undone quickly. He hadn’t accounted for Fiachra to insist on riding Fionn with him, citing that his mount wouldn’t tolerate being near anyone besides himself and he didn’t doubt the truth of it. He also hadn’t accounted for Fiachra to lead, having the sound argument of knowing the route outweighing experience and connection with Fionn, who was docile enough to accept Fiachra for a rider.

He had no reins to hold onto so he held steady by resting his hands on Fiachra’s hips and it was intoxicating even though he could keep some distance. He could feel the way Fiachra moved to accommodate uneven terrain and he gripped tightly to keep from falling off although he was not thinking about his actual surroundings as he did. It wasn’t long before he conceded to changing positions by encircling his arms around Fiachra’s trim waist, hoping the change in intimacy would be more innocent and clear his mind. The space between them evaporated, his torso conformed to Fiachra’s back, and his chin above Fiachra’s shoulder, noting that he could rest it there if they were not riding so quickly. For hours he had no choice but to hold tightly, sitting far too close and with no escape from his dizzying thoughts.

When their pace eased he gave in and rested his cheek on Fiachra’s shoulder closing his eyes for a few moments. The subtle scent of Fiachra’s soap lingered with every inhale beginning to overwhelm his senses but he remained as he was, too worn out to sit up straight or loosen his hold. He wanted a break from Fiachra’s hasty riding and the whole circumstance.

“How are you holding up?” Fiachra asked jovially.

 _Do you know how much you affect me? If this keeps up, you are going to be the death of me_. He withheld a groan keeping his thoughts to himself. “Decent enough. I can carry on for a distance yet, but I will need a break before we get too close to the cave.”

“We could all use a break, we’ll stop soon and gather our resources with a reprieve for the night. I would like us to be fully functional before going into danger and it will do us well to rest.”

He hugged Fiachra in gratitude, squeezing him a little tighter than he already was.

“Careful, it’s about to get rough again.” Fiachra waited for Belenus to stop leaning on him before charging Fionn up a rocky carapace and urging him fast down along unmarked ground.

Belenus kept a lookout over Fiachra’s shoulder for an area to set up as camp. It wasn’t until they were in the foothills of the mountains as the sun was beginning to set that a hidden alcove was spotted. Fiachra insisted on running a perimeter check before taking a break, leaving Belenus to search the inside of the alcove. The entrance was a tall jagged crevasse formed naturally in the mountain steeps partially obscured by large trees with thick branches. The trees and grass formed good cover and grazing for Fionn while the alcove served as covered space for them both. There was solid rock in the alcove that was flat enough to lay on without trouble, the walls were rough and steep to the point of being near-vertical meeting at a point high overhead. It was space too small to be ambushed by anything inside and covered enough to provide safety.

Despite weariness, Belenus took the time to unsaddle Fionn and tie him to a smaller tree within reach of a stream and grass, petting him before going back to the alcove. He set the saddle and a saddlebag along one wall going through the packed supplies, shuffling the quick aid of potions and bandages aside for the shares of food retrieving enough for the evening. Fiachra was slow to return and there wasn’t much to do beyond wait so Belenus set the food aside for them both and found a spot to lay out his cloak for cover over the rock that provided a space as comfortable as possible to recline or lay down entirely. He watched the crevasse entrance for movement, observing the sliver of nature painted by the moonlight, light that did not reach the past the entrance.

“No fire or light?” Fiachra asked as he glided in, blocking out all visibility for a moment. His movements were lithe but slower than usual, careful as he set his bow and quiver with the saddle.

“There is no real need for either and it would be dangerous if it caught the eye of anything around.”

“You are quite right, thank you for being sensible.”

“Anytime,” Belenus scoffed. “It took you a while, did you run into any trouble?”

“Not directly but I found signs of an abandoned camp, it didn’t look recent and our alcove was very difficult to find past sundown, so I am not concerned.”

“We won’t be long in this area at least. Here,” Belenus motioned next to him and unwrapped the food for them both. “Your weariness is showing through.”

“Is it? I should recover after a bit of rest.” Fiachra sat carefully, settling close enough to him that their knees touched. “I would like to go over plans in the morning. I don’t require much but it would be foolish not to discuss since we have not worked together before.”

“I have a few ideas in mind I’ll save for the morning then, when we can both retain the information better.”

“Come to think of it, this will be your first chance to rest after a couple of nights won’t it?”

 “Yeah,” he cringed and nodded. “But I am used to keeping a poor schedule. What about yourself? Have you slept much within the time I spent in the atelier?”

“Hardly. It’s no wonder we are as exhausted as we are.”

They fell silent to eat and afterwards remained unspeaking but close. He was comfortable and hoped Fiachra was too, trusting that he would speak if he weren’t. It was relaxing to finally have a moment to sit and breathe, even if the alcove wasn’t very comfortable laying on the cloak helped some. A weight pressed along his arm and shoulder prompting him to turn stunned to find Fiachra leaning against him.

“Fiachra?”

Silence.

“Have you…fallen asleep?” He titled his head leaning as he could to see Fiachra’s face. He didn’t succeed but based on the relaxed slouch and continued silence he assumed Fiachra was out. “If you’re going to fall asleep on me at least do it properly.”

He unpinned Fiachra’s cloak and padded it behind him as a pillow before resituating to lay down, carefully guiding Fiachra with him to lay tucked against his side and head on his chest without waking him. Fiachra wrapped an arm around him nuzzling into the crook of his neck with a sigh, warm and gentle. He held Fiachra rubbing circles into his back feeling how comfortably Fiachra fit into his arms and against his body. He tried to take normal deep breaths enough to sleep but his heart rate refused to slow and his thoughts were encompassed with the realization of how quickly Fiachra had let his guards down around him. He ran his fingers through Fiachra’s dark hair, feeling how soft and silken it was, letting the repetition of the action calm him enough to sleep.

* * *

Belenus awoke to Fiachra shuffling out of his arms and a hand gently nudging him until he opened his eyes. Fiachra sat next to him sharp emerald eyes intent upon him, morning light highlighted the chestnut color in his hair and the smooth angles of his face.

“Morning. Feeling better?” Belenus asked sitting up and nudging Fiachra with his knee.

“Much improved, but I didn’t intend to sleep on you like that.” Fiachra looked at him apologetically.

“I don’t mind.” He plucked at Fiachra’s collar sitting askew and at his rumpled sleeves fluffing them out. “You’re charismatic and even like this too alluring to deny. Sleep on me anytime.”

“For someone who puts so much emphasis on appearing immaculate, you certainly seem to take pleasure in seeing me otherwise.” Fiachra turned aside slightly, tan skin darkening in an apparent blush that he wasn’t hiding well.

“I like that you don’t posture yourself into an image and you don’t need to, you have a confidence that comes across effortless and unaffected in your every move and it amplifies how beautiful you are.”

“Ah-enough of that!” Fiachra’s face burned even darker but he made no effort to move away. A teasing smile played across Belenus’s lips and he had satisfaction watching Fiachra register it. “If you keep on with a smile that compelling I won’t be able to stop myself from kissing you, and I won’t be able to pull away if I do.”

“This could be a problem, I doubt I can stop being compelling and after yesterday I’ve had enough of pulling away. What _are_ we going to do?”

“We’re going to discuss those plans you mentioned last night,” Fiachra prompted and stood.

He took a few steps and paused readjusting a few buckles on his leather guards. Belenus hadn’t noticed until then how many straps Fiachra wore casually and how only about half of them were actually necessary. Belenus leaned against the wall of the alcove watching Fiachra tug at the laces of his black jerkin undoing it entirely to fix the green tunic underneath. He imagined running his hands underneath it to feel warm skin smooth and taught with muscle and what it would be like to remove the tunic entirely and _see_ Fiachra bare in addition to feeling.

“Belenus, the plans…” Fiachra looked at him knowingly, a single eyebrow arched.

“Who said I was distracted?”

“Neither of us had to say it.” Fiachra re-laced the jerkin cinching it tight against his torso. “Even now it’s obvious with the way you watch me.”

“I can’t say I’m sorry about it,” Belenus smirked. “I need a moment to think.” He sighed and tipped his head back against the wall closing his eyes so he could focus, he wouldn’t be able to otherwise with Fiachra changing in front of him. “I’m certain you’ve noticed by now but I brought twin daggers with me. You always carry a longbow and with your skill, your only disadvantage is short-range, I will keep you covered, one way or another I have options at my disposal.”

“As long as you can cover me without getting too close or letting anything in too close.”

“I can manage that. Another thing, when you fought the liches last did you use your poison arrows?”

“They are the arrows I always have on hand, so yes.”

“Did they work?”

“…No.” Fiachra’s tone had an edge but he didn’t take it personally.

“Do you know why?”

There was silence for a long moment and Belenus was about to explain when Fiachra sighed. “They have immunity to poison. I should have recalled that before now.”

“Which leads to my main thought, I can cast a light spell on your arrows to do damage. I never learned battle magic and I don’t know any spells that will cast on an animate creature, but your arrows I won’t have a problem with.”

Fiachra brightened. “I’ll cover you for any long-winded casting you may need to perform.”

“There shouldn’t be anything that will take longer than a second, but I appreciate the defense, I may need it if I’m targeted while casting regardless of how short the time.” Belenus stood and approached Fiachra’s outstretched hand clasping his forearm as Fiachra grasped his.

“It’s been decided.”

“So it has.”

Belenus was about to let go when Fiachra pulled making him stumble forward in surprise.

Fiachra caught him disarmingly with a gentle hand on his cheek and lips full against his, letting go immediately after before he could react and moving out of reach with a mischievous smile.

“W-why?” Belenus stammered regaining his footing, fingers lightly brushing his lips. “You said you wouldn’t be able to pull away if you kissed me again.”

“I couldn’t resist. Come on, get ready before I change my mind.”

Belenus scowled adjusting his clothes where needed, re-securing leather guards covering his arms and legs and strapping a jerkin with gold filigree over his almost black tunic, hoping Fiachra was watching as distractedly as he had. He wrapped a leather belt multiple times around his waist situating sheathed daggers by either side of his hips. When he did look over at Fiachra he was fastening his quiver looking calm, dangerous, and focused on the task at hand before leaving the alcove. Belenus silently promised to get revenge for that kiss at a more appropriate time, he wanted to see Fiachra with defenses down and no reserve left.

“Ready,” he called, striding outside to find Fionn nearby patient as Fiachra slowly affixed the saddle. Fionn was ready shortly once he approached leading him to believe Fiachra was taking his time to watch him after all. He offered a hand for stability that Fiachra took as he jumped up swinging a leg over Fionn and mounting, Fiachra, in turn, kept his hand as he mounted behind. Knowing what was in store, he wrapped his arms around Fiachra once more waiting for the initial fast lurch.

“We aren’t far off from the cave; we should be at the mouth of it in a few hours.” Fiachra urged Fionn into speed. He peered over Fiachra’s shoulder watching him navigate around dangerous loose rocks with ease and confidence and kept watch for enemies around them. Fiachra alerted him when he recognized the intended cave and slowed Fionn. Belenus dismounted easily before Fionn stopped and Fiachra circled drawing his bow now that he could. “It doesn’t look like anything is out here but be on guard. I don’t trust leaving Fionn here without checking the premises. I don’t want anything hunting him.”

“Go, I’ll stand guard out here for your return.”

Fiachra nodded but didn’t look pleased, his eyes were narrowed and body radiating readiness to strike at a moment’s notice. He rode off disappearing around bends and trees. Belenus avoided the harsh rays of sunlight by ducking into the shade from towering boulders and maneuvered to the cover of trees while looking around cautiously.

The black yawning mouth of the cave was wide enough to be visible from his vantage point. Trees thinned in this area, not in size but in number, leaving a wide flat path of dirt and rock that was scarce for coverage. Not far from his right the rock path dropped in a steep slope into the thick of woods. Past the trees on his left large rock jutted creating part of the mountain face that edged along the cave with platforms that rose up into unseen areas. Bird song and wind riffling through leaves filled the air as any normal pleasant morning, but expectation made him tense, feeling _something_ hum through the air whether it was paranoia or danger.

A throaty rough call bounced from the rocks around the upper platforms scaring off a flock of birds. Belenus rotated around the tree so it was between him and the rocky open area, he peered sideways as he moved to catch movement. Shapes were moving in and out of cover from the top of a ledge high overhead, small green stocky bodies going over the ledge and beginning to descend to his level. They had certainly spotted him.

He unsheathed the long twin daggers with a slow steadying breath, resolute. While they worked on scaling the rocks he called forth an old spell reacquainting with the feeling of it flowing through his fingers and into the blades making them feel like an extension of his arms. The times he called it forth were few and far between and he never adjusted to the feeling or to killing. The spell enhanced his daggers keeping them ever sharp to the extent that when a cut was made it was too clean for blood to clot and led to a faster but messier death. His stomach twisted nauseously but he disregarded it stepping out into the open to meet the enemies.

Closer to the ground he could see now that they were renegade goblins by their appearance, short stocky bodies, green skin, untamed manes of black hair, thin worn armor patched together. Three of them were on the path on his level and two were not far behind on the nearly vertical ledge. They made guttural noises at him and to each other, sounds that could have been slurred words. Their movements were fast but clumsy, they were hungry for battle and it showed in the pits of their eyes. Belenus gripped his daggers tightly fingers tingling from the circulation of magic maintaining the enhancement. One of the goblins raised a rectangular hewn sword above their head with a hoarse cry and charged forward to lead the others on.

In a few strides forward Belenus cut the leader down first by bending low to reach the goblin’s height, sweeping his arm out, and gilding the blade straight across the poor thing’s stomach slicing so easily he couldn’t feel the pressure of breaking through skin. He brought his arm up in an arc twisting the blade as it came down across the collar of the nearest goblin as his other blade slashed through it horizontally. Its shoddy armor created resistance but tore through nonetheless, dark blood splaying. Belenus lunged back avoiding the spray as the goblin fell to the ground with a terrible keening racket, his stomach twisted mutinously again but he kept his sights trained on the remaining three readying for an opening.

They snarled and gnashed their pointed teeth at him, words like guttural sounds thrown his way senselessly. He stepped away cautiously from the bodies on the ground waiting for the goblins to crack first knowing they had no patience to withhold. And they didn’t, two stepped to either side and swung their blades meaning to close in simultaneously, he dodged forward out of their target range and directly to the third goblin striking fast before they registered his attack. His heart raced fast going on the offensive but if he stepped back into defense he would have a difficult time getting the upper hand and he couldn’t afford to misstep.

The remaining goblins spun and swung again, disjointed enough that he side-stepped one then the other looking quickly between them for an opening. He caught sight of one of them pulling out a winding horn to call for reinforcements. Alarmed he honed in on that goblin stepping within range while both of its hands were occupied, one with the horn and the other the sword. He locked the hilt of his dagger against the sword leveraging it aside long enough to drive his other dagger into the exposed neck of the creature giving it a quick death. As he pulled free maneuvering behind the goblin to use as a shield the sound of a horn call echoed through the mountains loudest next to him. Quickly and recklessly he shoved the goblin shield into the last living goblin as hard as he could manage with the daggers in hand, the body hit with enough weight to knock the living one off-kilter. As it stumbled Belenus stepped in with a few lightning-fast slashes and leaped back a few paces clearing away from the fallen carnage.

They were dead at last and he hoped the liches would be less bloody. He avoided the sight at his feet looking instead up at the mountain for the goblin’s reinforcements and around for Fiachra. A large shadow blocked out some of the light around him and loomed across the ground. A sense of deep concern blossomed in his chest as the shadow lengthened and he turned slowly to meet it, pulse roaring inside his ears blocking out actual sound.

Crossing the road was towering muscular figure he recognized for an orc with dark grey skin and a goblin-esque face, wide and flat, small eyes devoid of any telling emotion other than anger. It looked like it could be about his height but the muscular structure and bulky armor compilation made it bigger overall and seem taller than actuality. It hefted a greataxe in one hand holding it up with ease as it advanced leisurely.

Belenus grimaced standing unmoving, mind racing to come up with a plan while he had the chance. The fact that it was unconcerned enough with him and its fallen comrades to take its time was a saving grace, he didn’t stand a chance within its range, not with his weapons and strength. One hit and it would be over for him. He sheathed his right dagger freeing a hand for casting. As he did the orc’s mouth twisted showing a couple of tusk-like teeth jutting from the jaw, its mouth moved as though it were speaking but his ears still roared and he didn’t recognize what he did hear.

“Leader,” it graveled in Common, gesturing to its fallen comrades.

Understanding clicked and he wanted to shiver. _Where is Fiachra?_ He couldn’t wait any longer, he backed away quickly sidestepping and arcing out in a circle keeping a measured distance regardless of direction. He tracked the ground it walked on and when it stepped close to a goblin his hand twitched to the body focusing on its clothes to light on fire, something on them caught with a flare. The flame attracted the orc’s attention and it stamped at it in alarm, the flame lasted longer than a normal fire would and the orc growled in frustration, erratically dodging away before the fire spread. Belenus used the distraction to escape down a short slope and behind a few thick trunked trees. He wished he had the skill level to go against the orc in that moment, that distraction was a perfect opening to strike but he didn’t dare attempt, knowing the orc wouldn’t go down in one hit and he couldn’t afford anything less than that. He slipped quietly between the trees looking at the open plane where the orc still stood, now looking around for him. He would have to figure out something. _What is taking you so long Fiachra?_

The orc howled loudly disturbing every living creature around, flocks of birds clamorously fleeing to the skies. The scream wrenched all of Belenus’s attention to the orc in time to see an arrow sprout from its neck, one already imbedded in one eye. It staggered clutching at its eye with its free hand and flailing the greataxe searching for its enemy. Belenus chanced to creep close without leaving coverage of shadow and cast sparks of flame onto the arrows, it worked, the arrows catching and burning furiously. The orc howled again and unthinking tore the arrows out causing unrecoverable damage and bleeding out.

A third arrow flew into the orc and Belenus spun away from the sight instead facing the forest. He dug the nails of his free hand into an unprotected part of his other arm focusing on the feeling and the bright green ivy spidering across the forest floor before him to keep from retching. Fiachra was merciless but he couldn’t blame him for being thorough, neither of them could afford to have an enraged orc after them.

He remained steadfast in facing away until he heard a loud thud of a heavy body collapsing to the ground and only then turned back to the open area. He stood at the tree line of the slope and glanced around for Fiachra not seeing him, he assumed Fiachra held cover waiting, so he made the first move edging away from the bodies and stepping into view. Seconds after Fiachra appeared materializing out of the trees and lowering his bow, expression unreadable.

“Are you hurt?” Fiachra asked in a tight voice.

“Not as far as I’m aware, so nothing serious if anything at all. Take a minute to breathe you look and sound like you need it.” Given how he felt, he almost wanted to laugh at the irony of telling someone else to breathe. Fiachra stopped next to him and nodded, standing still and staring past Belenus to the scene behind him.

“I was not certain what happened when I saw only the orc standing surrounded by so much blood, though it is the wrong color,” Fiachra said quietly after a long pause. “You held your own very well.”

“Thank you, but do as I request, breathe and stop looking, it’s not doing you any favors.” Belenus sheathed his dagger and grabbed Fiachra’s shoulders holding him tightly until Fiachra looked up at him. He needed to do something to bring Fiachra back, it was disconcerting seeing him so unsettled. “I’m okay, I promise.” Fiachra’s forehead was about even with Belenus’s lips and he couldn’t resist kissing him there until Fiachra leaned in slowly relaxing his shoulders. “That’s better,” he told Fiachra softly.

“That was not at all what I expected to find upon coming back, I’m glad you are safe Belenus. It took some time to make certain Fionn would be safe where I left him under cover of the trees. The last thing I want is to lose either of you on a task I requested you join.”

“You won’t.” He cupped Fiachra’s delicate chin in both of his hands meeting his eyes steadily, they were always intense in color and emotion. Fiachra seemed to pull himself together internally under Belenus’s gaze. “Feeling better?”

“Feeling myself again. You’re really sweet when you want to be.” Fiachra flashed a half-smile, purple flecks in his eyes catching the sun and seeming to dance.

“Don’t count on seeing that side too often,” Belenus teased, walking in step with Fiachra to the dark threshold of the cave.

“When we find the liches keep a close watch on me, I’ll hold aim long enough for you to cast an arrow before loosing, but be quick.” Already Fiachra drew two arrows poised to nock one.

“Easy work with a light spell.” Belenus withdrew his left dagger for better dexterity with his dominant hand and leaving his right free to channel magic into the arrows and not his dagger.

“Don’t cast any light until it’s necessary,” Fiachra forewarned as they stepped into the mouth of the cave following the last trails of light while their eyes adjusted.

“Are you certain? It would make it convenient to gather every creature in this main room to deal with all in one go. Or better yet, ward them off.”

A smile began to quirk the corners of his mouth as Fiachra looked at him, Fiachra shook his head and scanned the main cavern. Belenus scanned the opposite direction, the main cavern a vast room of rock, dirt, and nothing else.

“Done with me already?” He asked quietly, mindful that anything may be near.

“Not in the slightest, I’m merely biding time for what I have in mind.”

 A couple of memories overtook his thoughts before he could stop them. The easy strength that Fiachra had used to pin him against the door in the atelier and then again to the counter in the kitchen. He shivered and touched his jaw, remembering the feel of Fiachra’s hand. He wondered what Fiachra would do and ached for it.

“Rendered silent already?” Fiachra asked walking far into the shadows to an arch.

“You only wish,” he whispered into Fiachra’s ear once he caught up behind him.

“Hardly, I like that mouth of yours.” Fiachra turned around and closer to Belenus, the dangerous edge he possessed about himself directing at Belenus and became something more seductive. Fiachra put a finger against Belenus’s lips in a gesture to remain quiet, he dropped his voice even lower to a whisper. “No speaking as we go deeper until we find them. If it gets too dark for us to see send a small amount of light far ahead of us so we won’t get attacked.”

Belenus nodded slowly so Fiachra would understand, he removed his hand and stepped into the passage. Belenus walked on the side of Fiachra that would not be in the way of his bow once drawn and kept him in sight diligently. The passage at the back of the main cavern was difficult to see into and darkness closed around after only a couple of steps. When darkness eclipsed his sight entirely Fiachra nudged him for light, which he summoned thankfully casting it as far ahead of them as he could and keeping it small and dim. Enough was illuminated and it revealed nothing remarkable.

They continued until they reached a fork in the passage, Belenus cast the light in both directions at once. The right stopped shortly in a dead end while the left passage went further still. Fiachra set off down the longer corridor with Belenus trailing behind calling the light together into one and casting it ahead of them. It was subtle at first but it was definitely getting colder the further they went, temperature dropping unnaturally. As the orb travelled ahead shadows shifted along the walls making the rock look rougher and more uneven, jagged shadows contorted within the orb’s glow and kept shifting as the orb stopped. Fiachra nocked an arrow, position relaxed with arrowhead pointed at the ground but poised to draw. Belenus readjusted his hold on his dagger taking a steady breath of icy air that burned his throat. He mentally sent the orb further seeing it illuminate a wider expanse than the passage and a skeletal like face.

The first scream of the lich sent chills like ice spider legs up his spine, he glanced aside and saw Fiachra shudder looking head-on at the lich. Fiachra stepped back into a wide stance, hair sweeping back as he drew the bow obscuring his shoulders. It unfolded slowly to Belenus and he spent a fraction of a second mesmerized by Fiachra’s composed focus before recalling his part. He narrowed in on the metal of the arrowhead visualizing golden light emanating from within the metal itself willing it into existence until the physical arrow glowed to match his mind. The connection was almost instantaneous, as was Fiachra’s speed with firing the arrow.

It blazed through the air cutting darkness with a speed he couldn’t track and disappeared as it hit the lich’s chest evoking another terrible screech. Belenus winced riding out the worst of it with gritted teeth. When the scream died down to only echoes Fiachra had another arrow drawn and Belenus had the spell cast upon it with a look, curious where it would go. The second arrow arced brighter than the orb in the cavern, as it struck the light disappeared burying inside the lich’s body.

Another imposing skeletal form edged into view from the entrance, grey robes almost melding with the shadows. The temperature radically dropped and crystalline fractals blossomed on the walls of the passage.

“Not this again, hurry!” Fiachra drew an arrow stepping to line up the second lich. Belenus cast the arrow in light as he searched his belt for a small bottle containing a flammable potion. Screams resounded across the cave and filling the inside of his head with an awful grating pitch that made his eyes water to the extent that he almost didn’t see larger ice crystals forming on the walls and a stream of ice racing across the ground lancing up at them. Wire tight with tension and a spike of panic Belenus threw the bottle with a slight spin at the stream of ice snapping his fingers as the bottle left his hand. It shattered among the pikes of ice igniting furiously and melting a majority of it effectively countering the lich’s spell.

He swore under his breath casting another arrow to light before Fiachra loosed it. “Is this doing anything to them?”

“One is down,” Fiachra replied coolly around a cut off screech from a lich, golden light flared and Belenus saw scarred features torn by light collapse with tattered robes streaming to the ground in a pile around its unmoving form.

The other lich was nowhere to be seen from their vantage. He advanced cautiously scanning the open cavern while paying close attention to Fiachra in peripheral. When Fiachra nocked another arrow he played his part and looked out to the cavern finding the lich and watching as light streaked past him to the lich. It gave a hollow shriek that somehow sounded accusatory and then dissolved into the shadows, robes fluttering to the ground as light streaked past the spot where it had stood. The arrow clattered to the floor some further distance away, light fading.

“Coward,” Fiachra growled striding into the cavern, pulling an arrow from his quiver, and circling in the open space eventually retrieving the fallen arrow. Belenus remained where he stood just inside the room having a good vantage, the robes of the second lich slowly faded from vision until nothing remained. “It teleported.”

“It doesn’t matter as long as we find the phylacteries, it will die regardless.”

“This is the chamber that held the weaponry and dragon’s blood when last I was here, though I am certain the lich wouldn’t have left the chamber if its phylactery were here.”

“They usually don’t want to die so easily,” Belenus joked, perusing around the open empty chests and overturned rotting furniture on the off chance something caught his eye.

“The convenience would be nice,” Fiachra sighed, suddenly next to him. He twitched having never heard him move. “What do you think are the chances there is a hidden room in this chamber containing them?”

“It’s entirely possible and regardless if it’s this room or not, I would bet they are tucked away in a secret chamber or alcove. Have you noticed the temperature change?” Belenus looked at where the ice spell had been finding it long since melted.

“I have, it’s surprisingly drastic. As long as the lich went to protect its life source we can follow the trail fairly easily. There was that pit in the dead-end in the tunnel we haven’t checked, there is no telling how far that drop may be, it could be enough for another chamber.”

“Let’s take a look. If we are lucky it’s a route we can get into and out of without trouble.” Belenus internally called the light floating high overhead directing it down into the passage.

The passage they were looking for was difficult to spot when going in the opposite direction, but they found it without doubling back. The end of the tunnel was a short distance and only a few paces before dropping into an inky black pit. Belenus sent the light down finding the drop more sudden than the gentle slope at their feet led him to believe. From the way the shadows played at the bottom, it looked like it led deeper in and wasn’t just a hole.

“The drop-off is very steep, near-vertical, and looks to be about twice my height. How confident are you in climbing rock walls?” Belenus peered over the edge with Fiachra joining him to make assessments of his own.

“I can manage this if you hold my bow and quiver, how about yourself?”

“I live in a city nestled high in the mountains, what do you think?” He scoffed with a laugh, crouching to the ground feeling for handholds near the ledge. When he found one he used it as an anchor while he leveraged himself over facing the rock and sliding slowly to find footholds.

“A city is another matter than living in the wilderness of a region.”

“It’s still the mountains, I would be seriously inept if I couldn’t handle a bit of climbing.” The rock face had enough crevices to use to scale, he tested them to ensure they couldn’t crumble before putting full weight on each hold. When he touched the ground he examined the oblong area for anything that might attack, checking the portion that opened further into unknown depths without walking into it. Nothing seemed amiss the temperature was the same. He looked up to see Fiachra’s silhouette peeking over the edge. “Alright, pass your bow it’s long enough I should be able to reach it without a problem.” He could make out the slender shape of the bow as Fiachra held it out by one end giving Belenus as easy of a chance to take it as feasible. He reached up taking hold of it and bringing to rest safely away.

“Quiver,” Fiachra warned carefully dropping it so it sailed upright allowing Belenus to catch it without tipping it. Free of burden Fiachra began to descend slowly, feeling out as carefully as Belenus had. “What is your home life like? It is honestly difficult to imagine you enjoying being surrounded by people.” Fiachra spoke without looking, voice carrying just enough to be heard.

“You’re right, I don’t much care for crowds. I spend the majority of my time studying or practicing alchemy unless requested otherwise. I appreciate solitude and live in a house to myself, not that it’s stopped anyone from barging in.”

“You’ve mentioned that before is it that much of a problem?” Fiachra reached the ground and looked at Belenus with sincere curiosity that he couldn’t say no to.

He sighed, “Not often, but it really bothers me when it does, primarily because it happens whenever I’m in the middle of something important.”

“Those very reasons are part of why I live so secluded from everyone. It’s rare to be intruded upon and only those I’m close to visit, I also choose what festivals to attend or friends to see at will.”

Belenus crept into the hidden opening and down a narrow passage once Fiachra was ready to move. He thought over Fiachra’s words envisioning what it would be like if his house stood as it was with no Caerwyn surrounding it, the enchanting ideal warred with a deeper gnawing feeling. He whispered, “I often find myself wishing for that very life, but, do you find yourself lonely?”

Fiachra followed behind, he was silent already but the air about him became more so. “The fae keep me company…but it’s not the same.”

Belenus was inclined to respond when Fiachra laid a hand on his upper arm stilling his words and body and prompting him to pay attention to their surroundings. The sound of dripping water and the smell of it had been a constant since first entering the cave, but it was absent now and the scent not as strong. He ran a hand along the rocks and found them slick and icy, the temperature low although he had adjusted to it naturally. Fiachra nocked an arrow as Belenus drew a dagger and sent the orb sailing ahead of them until it illuminated a wider room.

As soon as the room glowed gold a furious wail pierced the air shattering the silence and ricocheting around the walls cutting into Belenus’s nerves. He dashed through the tunnel to the golden light with a glance back to see Fiachra not far behind. The chamber was a small one by comparison to the other two but contained a space wide and tall enough to maneuver around the lich safely. He sidestepped upon entering to leave room for Fiachra and kept a look for him while watching the lich glided toward him bringing with it a faint scent of ancient death. Its face was skeletal with weathered skin clinging tightly, the pits of its eyes glowed from within with a sense of dark magic, and its robes were numerous and tattered swaying about like paper burnt to ash as it strode toward him.

He turned from it looking frantically at the tunnel and narrowing in on Fiachra channeling what magic he needed the second he saw Fiachra. Brilliant light arced grazing the lich as it whirled away from a fatal mark. The lich inhaled with a long hissing breath, gliding closer to the entrance, the pits of its eyes boring into them both emanating with hatred stronger than he had ever encountered. Already Fiachra aimed an arrow that Belenus was casting when the lich let out a scream louder than the others taking a directed step at Fiachra. Belenus ground his teeth in pain his free hand pressing to his temple. The lich pointed a long bony finger at Fiachra who staggered dropping the arrow, mouth opening in a silent scream before being cut short with a barred grimace as he collapsed to kneel on the ground.

Belenus’s breath caught short, eyes widening, and blood going cold. He ran forward sending the familiar light singing through his blade as he swept up to cut across the lich before it could hurt Fiachra further. The lich half turned to him a withered boney arm snaking out and taking hold of his forearm, an intense iciness biting through the protective layers of clothes and deep into his skin burning. He cried out wrenching away from the lich’s grasp finding its physical strength negligible. He still gripped the dagger but his arm hurt too greatly to put force into using it. He unsheathed his other dagger bringing it up in defense as he backed out of contact range.

“More distance!” Fiachra cried. Belenus moved fast to obey with a backward leap as ice bloomed from the floor wrapping around the bottom of the lich and thickening into a block that rapidly crept up its body. Already it was shrieking and moving its arms to cast a spell.

Belenus was close enough that he darted forward channeling light and sharpening enhancement interweaving it through the blade in his good arm. He leaped bringing the blade clear through its throat cleaving its head easily with the force he put in. It screamed no more and its arms went limp against the ice encasing its body. He gathered both blades into one hand hovering the free one over the ice and calling fire to undo it so it wouldn’t be in their way and so the lich’s dead form would fade as quickly as possible.

“What did you do?” Belenus asked feeling slow to comprehend, mind working to recover and think properly.

“I threw one of the potions you gave me.”

“Auril’s Kiss,” he recalled, sheathing his blades and going to check over Fiachra. He looked directly at Belenus, the edge of battle gone but composed minus a few stray tears. Fiachra lightly touched Belenus’s forearm and he hissed in pain flinching away automatically.

“Sorry,” Fiachra bit his lip brows furrowing. “I’ll help you heal once we are out.”

“I will be fine until then,” he said gently, wiping a remaining tear from Fiachra’s cheek. “We still have to destroy the phylacteries.”

“Okay, let’s check the room. They could be any object of any size, do you have anything on hand that can help identify them? I don’t beyond my own senses.”

“I have something that will enhance the perception of magic and there may be enough for us both.” Belenus opened a small leather pouch on his belt and retrieved a small vial holding it up in the light to check its color, translucent silver with a reflective sheen, that was the one. He uncapped it and passed it to Fiachra who took a sip before passing it back for him to finish. It tasted sweet and had a tang to it similar to citrus, the small quantity making the flavor linger longer on his tongue. The effects began to start immediately when he set the empty vial inside the pouch the contents glowed in a vibrancy of colors that hadn’t been just a moment ago.

The entrance of the room blazed in a mass of blinding light blue that overpowered the spot where the lich had stood. He looked to the edgeless walls of the chamber eyes roving long ways along the wall to avoid looking at the center of the room again. He faced away from Fiachra and started on one side of the room trusting Fiachra to cover the other half. The room was devoid of clutter like most of the cavern, stalagmites were carved away creating shelf surfaces with miscellaneous things on them gleaming with different colors of energy.

“Found one,” Fiachra announced. “Easy.”

“Of course,” Belenus muttered, direly searching everything on his half of the chamber. Nothing had any shades of darkness or felt off to him. He filed through and around objects looking for any indication of secret compartments or switches to hidden passages. An ornate wooden box with no aura caught his eye for its lack of magical energy and trying the metal latch only to find it stuck was a giveaway for being spelled to conceal. Honing in on it he leaned in whispering at it to open asserting his will into his words oppressingly until the latch budged.

It contained a single amulet that was difficult to see for all of the black energy swirling inside and around it filling the box. Its aura felt…wrong and simply gazing at it made his skin crawl. He picked it up by the chain holding it as little as possible and setting it outside the box on the sheared off stalagmite. What he could see of it between thick black swirls of smoke were thin wires weaving a design around a stone in the center, so black from the lich’s life source it seemed to suck in color and create a void. He took out a dagger and with his uninjured hand struck the stone with as much force as he could with the pommel. The stone cracked and black smoke spiraled out like steam escaping. A second blow shattered the stone releasing a more substantial black substance between a viscous liquid and smoke. It seeped around the broken amulet and pooled on the stalagmite dripping down.

To be absolutely thorough Belenus spent a quick look over the remaining half of the chamber while he still had enhanced sight. It was a small relief that nothing suspicious caught his eye. Confident in his search he returned to the entrance of the chamber when the potion began to fade meeting Fiachra who stretched idly.

“Finally, we are done with this place. It’s made for a long day,” Fiachra straightened, carefully avoiding the still blinding remnants of Auril’s Kiss.

“I’ll be glad to be free of it, I didn’t expect today to be easy but it has been more trying than anticipated.”

“Agreed and as exhausting as it is, remain on guard, the liches may be gone but this area still isn’t safe.”

“If anything attacks us now they will get no sympathy or mercy from me,” Belenus sighed.

“Are you ever the sympathetic and merciful type?” Fiachra asked and he sounded like he could have been teasing.

“In a manner of speaking, yes, or at the very least more than you.” He gave Fiachra a sideways look who returned it amused, catching his humor.


	9. Progress - Belenus

The mouth of the cave was overly vibrant, patched with large grey clouds that did little to temper out the brightness of the sky. It almost felt wrong after spending hours in shadows and dim light, as though years had been spent away from light or that it couldn’t possibly be in the middle of the day. Fiachra stopped first followed by Belenus, both hanging back along one of the walls midway across the chamber adjusting to the filtered degree of daylight before fully emerging out into it. Belenus kept his hands resting on the hilt of his daggers and Fiachra had an arrow in hand as they stepped into the open. They were met with a calm scene before them, sun past overhead in late afternoon casting shadows along the open ground in between passing clouds.

Large white antlers poked out from the brush on the forest slope and Belenus whistled Fionn’s call confident it was him. The white elk shambled up the slope trotting to the barren entrance snorting to greet him. He smiled and stroked Fionn’s splotched beige muzzle when he stopped in front of him.

“Fionn, I knew you would remain safe!”

Fionn chirped at him and trotted back a few steps tossing his head toward the brush where an archer on a deer rode into view. Fionn was unconcerned but Belenus took a wary step back glancing at Fiachra to check his position, who, of all things, slid his arrow back into the quiver and stood at ease watching the approaching rider. Belenus’s brows furrowed and mouth parted in confusion, he turned back to study who approached.

A feminine elf sat high upon a large deer slinging a recurve bow over their shoulder to rest. He estimated they were a wood elf based on common traits. They looked similar to Fiachra except their skin was a darker tan, hair a light chestnut color swept back into a simple ponytail with locks by the ears flowing free, and frame more slight and less muscular.

“Aerona, I’m surprised to see you here!” Fiachra walked up to greet them with a smile wide upon his face.

“I came in case there was need, though I am surprised you already have accompaniment,” Aerona flashed Fiachra a radiant sunny smile and turned that smile to Belenus and Fionn. “I see it is you who cares for the elk, I was curious when I found it wandering alone in the forest with a saddle, it didn’t look like the kind of beast Fiachra would take interest in.”

“Normally no, but I couldn’t take Caomh with company and Fionn here seems not to have the same problem given how he has taken to you. You’ve done me quite a favor bringing him here and with impeccable timing too.”

“Have you taken care of everything already? I had hoped to catch you sooner.” Aerona took the hand Fiachra offered and dismounted, tiers of clothes fluttering around them in gentle tones of yellow and orange, reminding him of a wildflower.

“I work quickly,” Fiachra laughed. “They won’t be a bother any longer and honestly it’s thanks to Belenus.” Fiachra directed Aerona to Belenus who was watching with keen interest and straightened when they turned their full attention onto him. “Belenus, may I formally introduce you to Aerona, she is a close friend and neighbor whom I have known for many years.”

“It is a pleasure and a surprise to meet you, I never expected to happen upon anyone Fiachra knows here and now,” Belenus said graciously with a small bow.

“Aerona, allow me to introduce Belenus, we met recently-”

“Wait a moment,” Aerona cut in, almond eyes narrowing as she scrutinized him heavily. “Are you an alchemist by chance?”

“I am,” he replied slowly, apprehensive about the sudden turn. “Is there something about me that gives that impression and why that should matter?”

Aerona’s expression grew peculiar and decidedly sly. She didn’t answer him, only turned slowly to Fiachra with a grin creeping across her face. Fiachra looked between them with a hint of concern that Belenus related to.

“Aerona…” Fiachra began sounding like a warning.

“You must be _the_ alchemist!” She spoke to Belenus but looked at Fiachra, her hazel eyes dancing in delight, Fiachra, however, looked more concerned.

“He is,” Fiachra said at last.

“Would either of you mind explaining the importance of this fact before you continue talking around me instead of to me?” Belenus asked, mild irritation crackling through him over having no answers to this half-formed conversation.

Aerona turned to him excited and unfettered. “I’ll tell you. Fiachra told me about the deal the two of you worked out when he last visited and he promised to tell me about the results next visit. I never would have guessed you would be around long enough that meeting you would be a possibility.”

“It was a matter of convenient timing; I have only been here a short time before your request. Although it catches my interest that he told you about how we met. Is he inclined to share many details of his life with you or was it that impactful?” Belenus stepped closer to Aerona intrigued with the insight she had to offer.

“Well, I know him well enough to know how to persuade answers out of him,” Aerona began mischievously.

“Oh?” Belenus prompted leaning in.       

She opened her mouth to speak further when Fiachra interrupted stepping into the conversational space they had created.

“Aerona, stop provoking mischief! Belenus stop scheming if you want to know something you can ask me.” Fiachra sounded cross and looked at them in turn with a serious expression that would brook no argument, almost underscored by a light blush was beginning to color his cheeks.

“I’m not scheming per se; this is merely a perfect opportunity to see what kind of elven company you keep,” Belenus chimed in.

“And I’m simply curious,” Aerona said with a laugh, her smile genuine and eyes sparkling. “I have a question for you now,” she spoke to Belenus. “How did the two of you end up here at the cave when you were only here for a trade?”

“How else? He invited me,” he answered simply although his thoughts delved deeper analyzing Aerona. Her nature was pure and sunny, yet clever, her curiosity seemed harmless to answer and that in and of itself was dangerous. He understood her comment about getting answers from Fiachra.

“Is that so? I see something about you caught his interest, I wonder what it was.” Aerona’s light manner shifted into speculation and angled toward Fiachra.

Fiachra looked on between them with a slight frown, appearing resigned, his cheeks still betrayed an undercurrent of embarrassment. Belenus got the sense Fiachra was sighing inwardly. His posture was still relaxed and affable but he didn’t speak and satisfy her inquiry.

Aerona leaned in close to Fiachra talking low into his ear, but not low enough. “Did he prove himself capable enough for you?”

Fiachra whispered back voice inaudible and face turned away from Belenus where he didn’t have a chance to read lips. Belenus’s eyebrows raised over their exchange a mix of emotions showing through his expression. He despised the sudden exclusionary turn in dynamics but understood why Aerona would keep quiet and Fiachra astonishingly embarrassed. Still, they could have held that conversation for a later date.

“Testing me were you,” Belenus teased, not really asking a question.

“Not quite like that,” Fiachra’s tone held a note of nervousness and his blush darkened as he shifted on his feet.

“Not quite correct but not completely wrong either,” he provoked, a smirk twisting his expression playfully. “I knew it was in part a test when you asked.”

“It’s not often you take interest in a person.” Aerona had shifted back to surveying Belenus.

“Don’t read too much into it, either of you.” Fiachra turned his piercing green eyes from Belenus to Aerona. “Aerona, you are instigating a lot and taking far too much delight in teasing, Belenus doesn’t need the help in provoking me.”

“No need to worry, I understand where we sit and this meeting hasn’t changed our prior conversation.”

“I mean no real trouble, dear, and it looks as though no harm has been done.” Aerona’s smile was radiant enough to dissolve tension. “I think we should all be on our way before it gets any later. Belenus, I would like the chance to get to know you, stop by my house sometime for tea. I make my own blends and I would be more than happy to share some with you.”

“I welcome your offer and I’ll be certain to stop by on my return trip home. I enjoyed the opportunity to meet you today.” Belenus gave her a smile in parting.

“Please take care,” Fiachra said warmly, offering assistance of holding her bow while she mounted her deer.

“I will be safe and home in good time. I would still like to hear from you soon Fiachra, don’t take too long before visiting again.”

“I won’t as long as nothing comes up.”

She reclaimed her bow and waved to them both before disappearing once more into the forest with only a soft rustle of branches being brushed aside. Fiachra leaned against Fionn stroking his neck and checking him over muttering companionably to him while Belenus hung back. He noticed Fiachra losing tension by giving Fionn affection and catching a break from probably too much attention paid to him

Fiachra mounted pulling Belenus along to settle behind him easily with minimal contact to his injured arm. His whole forearm throbbed continuously, it felt like a bad burn but not deep enough to damage nerves or else there wouldn’t be any pain. Favoring use of his arm he refrained from wrapping it around Fiachra choosing instead to keep his hands at Fiachra’s waist. Fiachra urged Fionn down a path through the open mountain plateau and away from it into the canopy of trees at a brisk pace Belenus had come to expect was Fiachra’s normal.

“You and Aerona get along well, you both delight in teasing me I see,” Fiachra commented as they winded through the forest.

“Does that bother you? It’s rare to see you flustered like that.”

“I’m not upset and somehow I’m not surprised the two of you interacted how you did.”

“She has an easy manner with you, you seem to inspire it with those you’re close to and I admit it’s tempting to provoke your reactions in such a setting. Although, it does leave me to wonder if the two of you are close, what caused you to be so nervous?”

“You have a penchant for asking probing questions don’t you?” Fiachra turned as he could to glance behind him while holding the reigns straight.

“I like knowing,” he shrugged and pressed against Fiachra’s back. “You’re not obligated to answer.”

“If you go too far I won’t, but I will give you this one.” Fiachra paused and Belenus let him think.

The silence deteriorated the distraction he had from the ever-present knowledge of Fiachra’s body so close to his, it came to the forefront of his mind and settled. He was starting to wish he could wrap both arms around him again.

Fiachra broke the silence once more, “She’s known me for a long time whereas you have not and there are differences in comprehension that reflect that. Meeting unplanned leaves way for either of you to misconstrue standing or complicate it and I would have preferred you be on more equal footing in understanding me before meeting close friends.”

“I can’t speak for how she will take the introduction but I can speak for where I stand. I am not the sort for quick and close attachment and I certainly won’t go beyond the boundaries discussed.” He wrapped his uninjured arm around Fiachra and whispered in his ear, “we can do whatever we want without issue.”

“Noted.” Fiachra shuddered and Belenus felt it along his entire body causing him to sigh softly in Fiachra’s ear. Fiachra turned his head slightly, enough to distance himself without actually pulling away. He could feel Fiachra take in a deep breath and knew in those small movements Fiachra was affected by his actions. “How is your arm?” He asked sounding like he was deflecting.

“I almost thought you had forgotten. It has yet to stop hurting and I’ve mostly adjusted as long as I don’t touch it. Nevertheless, we should stop soon to tend to it.”

“I wouldn’t forget something like that and I’ve been looking for a secured area to stop. If you can wait until we reach within the edge of my grounds there are locations with wards that I trust.”

“I can wait, getting out of the cave was the worst of it.”

Belenus continued holding Fiachra by one arm, his closeness clouding his mind further making his heart feel like it was beating too heavily in a way he wasn’t sure he liked. It occurred to him that Fiachra was likely in a similar state and was not in a position to dance away after a bit of teasing as he had been, now was a perfect chance to get revenge. Careful not to jostle his arm with any movement he brushed Fiachra’s neck with his fingers, sweeping his hair aside holding it out of the way by resting his hand on Fiachra’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Fiachra asked sounding curious.

“Your hair was in the way,” Belenus said near Fiachra's ear. “It’s easier to talk to you this way.” He laughed softly and kissed the hollow point under Fiachra’s jaw just below his ear. “Much easier to do things like this,” he muttered trailing his lips in a series of kisses down Fiachra’s neck stopping near the back of his shoulder.

“Ah…” Fiachra shivered. “This hardly counts for talking.”

“I can talk more if you want,” he brushed his lips against Fiachra’s ear, breath tickling sensitive skin. “If this is what you prefer,” he licked the edge of his ear slowly.

Fiachra drew Fionn to a stop and swallowed hard. “Too much…” he said with a shuddering breath. “This is too much when riding.” Fiachra tipped his head forward edging away from Belenus with minimal movement.

“How much longer?” Belenus asked letting go of Fiachra’s hair, hand tracing down Fiachra’s back to his waist.

“Too long of a distance, but there is little choice,” Fiachra sighed letting go of the reigns with one hand to rub his ear. “Fionn seems to be in good shape, we’ll ride fast as long as you can handle it.”

“I can handle anything you give me.”

Fiachra reached behind weaving his hand through Belenus’s hair close to his scalp and pulled him forward holding him in place, inhaling deeply and slowly. He froze, closing his eyes, and biting his lip to withhold a moan. Fiachra released his hold after a drawn-out exhale and only then did Belenus regain his ability to speak.

“Can you last?” he asked.

“It’s going to take more than that to do me in.” Fiachra nudged Fionn on again urging him uncomfortably fast. “Don’t. Try. It.”

“I’ll hold off, besides, I’m starting to think you like teasing yourself with denial.”

Fiachra said nothing, focused on riding, and Belenus wasn’t certain if he was intentionally ignoring his comment or not. He filed that thought away for later choosing instead to hold tightly and weather the trip for as long as it lasted. Fionn ran quickly but smoothly being led through wider worn animal trails. A majority of the forest looked the same to him but there were a few landmarks that seemed familiar, unique tree stumps or groves that were wholly their own. Fiachra led them down a smaller trail following small gulf, avoiding a fallen tree spanning across the gulf, edging along the side until the ground became even with the creek. Before stopping he led Fionn back into the woods at a slower pace weaving through the brush with no set track before leading back to the creek halting on a flat ridge overlooking the water rushing past.

“This area lies within one of the wards and I see nothing to be concerned about for a short rest,” Fiachra stated as Belenus carefully dismounted followed by Fiachra himself.

“Would you mind unsaddling Fionn on my behalf? I can take care of it but it will be much faster if you do it in my stead.”

“Certainly,” Fiachra said looking him over before taking care of Fionn.

“Thank you.”

Belenus took a moment to stretch working out soreness that had built up over the hours. Once he felt marginally better he began undoing the buckled straps along his arm while Fiachra stretched, looking too limber for the toll the day had taken. Fiachra dipped into a deep lunge, the fit of the leather conforming tightly to his thighs, he twisted toward Belenus stretching his spine with a sly smile. A wave of nerves rose with the heat in his face and his mind hazed for a moment racing to internally recover. Fiachra straightened and walked over to him movements lithe, he forced himself to breathe certain he wouldn’t be able to with Fiachra close.

“Let me help with your sleeve.” Fiachra took hold of his hand, both of his hands warm as they directed him to a position Fiachra could work with. “I will be careful,” he promised, undoing the line of flat buttons at his wrist loosening the cuff and gingerly sliding the sleeve up past his elbow.

“It looks as bad as it feels,” Belenus commented grimacing while observing discolored skin a series of blisters resembling a handprint.

“It’s a deep burn, one moment,” Fiachra frowned and darted over to the saddlebag quickly returning with a small bottle. “Drink this, it will kill any infections and keep any from forming.”

Belenus uncapped the bottle and drained the contents in one go. “Bitter,” he sputtered nearly choking on the taste.

“Sorry, there’s nothing I can do about the taste.” Fiachra took hold of his hand once more turning his arm about assessing the extent of the damage. He cringed and studied Fiachra instead who looked analytical and assured.

“Is it within your range to work with?”

“It is, but it will take focus to ensure my magic goes deep enough to heal all of it. Please sit somewhere comfortable this will take a minute.”

He found a flat rock overlooking the creek high enough that he and Fiachra could sit without getting wet. He arranged himself comfortably with his good hand casually resting over his brooch, there was a possibility he could use his magic and body as a conduit to channel its properties into Fiachra or leave it available for his use without having to physically give him the brooch. Fiachra settled next to him and he offered his arm.

“Go ahead,” he told Fiachra before he could ask. Fiachra took hold of his arm gently, fingers light where they touched and resting outside of the worst of the throbbing pain.

Fiachra was already lost in focus, gaze direct on his arm but distant as though he were staring through him. It was interesting knowing intimately how it felt to be in that state and yet seeing it from the other side. The effects were subtle at first like a faint tingling that grew across his entire forearm and heightened in intensity until it almost burned. He sat with the feeling silently as it overtook the pain of the injury and the tingling burning sensation died down entirely. Fiachra pulled away, at last, trying to stand only to waiver and sit quickly.

“I should have eaten something beforehand. Lightheaded.”

“What are you doing moving then?” Belenus turned and gripped Fiachra’s shoulders holding him in place. “Wait here.”

“If you insist,” Fiachra smiled.

Belenus stood inspecting his arm before tugging the sleeve back down, finding it looked and felt as though nothing had happened. In a couple of steps, he was at the saddlebag retrieving the remaining food and water skins bringing them back where Fiachra waited patiently. He divided the portion evenly and descended into silence as he ate, realizing only then how hungry he was.

Afterward, he laid back on the rock staring at the mass of green branches overhead, visually tracing the breaks in the canopy noticing how they snaked about like an overview of a river. Grey clouds and blue sky could be seen between the spaces and looked more and more like a river the longer he stared. A shadow loomed over him and Fiachra leaned into his line of sight overtaking his view with a bright expression, eyes as green as the leaves

“How are you feeling?” Fiachra asked pleasantly.

“Better but tired, how about yourself? It’s not like you to push past your limits.” He reached up gliding his hand to the nape of Fiachra’s neck, resting it there comfortably as Fiachra leaned in.

“I’m not surprised, healing takes its toll on the body. Don’t worry about me, I’m much improved.”

“Thank you, Fiachra. I’ll find something to repay you with.”

Fiachra shook his head. “You don’t owe me anything when I asked you to join.” Fiachra touched the metal clasp at Belenus’s throat and traveled down the closed fasteners of his jerkin. Fiachra’s hand stilled and his eyes narrowed making Belenus bite his lip, feeling inquisitive and aroused. “But I can think of something you can make up to me, that bit of tormenting you pulled earlier.”

“I can think of a few things to make up for it.” Belenus bit his lip harder, then smirked pulling Fiachra closer with his hand at the back of his neck. Fiachra followed willingly, straddling over him with long hair splaying around him bringing his face an inch above his nose barely touching. “A real kiss for one. _You_ keep pulling away.”

“I’m not pulling away now.”

His eyes closed as their lips met, tongue darting forward and meeting Fiachra’s fervently. He snaked his free arm around Fiachra’s waist pulling him close, hand traveling lower still squeezing the firm muscle. Fiachra bit Belenus’s lower lip and resumed kissing him deeply, his body beginning to burn with need as Fiachra rubbed against him. Belenus broke the kiss only when he had to breathe, taking in deep breaths as though he had forgotten how and Fiachra hovered over him panting, eyes dazed and face flushed. He wove his fingers up through Fiachra’s hair bringing his mouth back to his, lips parted, and tongue eager.

The kiss slackened and he became aware of Fiachra struggling with the clasps on his jerkin. He pulled Fiachra’s hair tugging him back so he could speak. “If you can’t remove it and kiss me at the same time, don’t bother with the clothes,” he said with a light laugh.

“I sincerely hate your clothes right now,” Fiachra grumbled.

“You’ll have to work around it, for now, besides, I would rather we wait until we are at your house and clean.”

“I feel the same…but... I’ve never had to hold off this long and it’s difficult.” Fiachra buried his face against Belenus’s neck undoing the first clasp and kissing his neck nipping at delicate skin, he angled to leave more skin bare.

“I’m convinced you secretly like denying yourself.” Belenus’s hand disentangled from Fiachra’s hair following the curve of his back until both hands rested on Fiachra’s ass, he squeezed the firm muscle filling his hands and thrust up rubbing against Fiachra as he did. Fiachra’s breath became ragged and hot on his neck burning like the rest of his body. “Too much or not enough?” Belenus inquired voice low.

“Not enough,” Fiachra breathed. The hand Fiachra was not using to support himself cupped Belenus’s cheek, thumb putting pressure on the other side of his jaw prompting him to tilt his head as Fiachra’s teeth grazed his neck making him shiver in expectation.

Belenus slid his hands up and around Fiachra’s body feeling the leather as he slowly traveled over his ribcage and down past his waist working free a couple of buckles and ties, enough to pass the layers of clothes to what strained underneath begging to be touched. No options available he licked his hand before gliding his fingers down the length of him, palm rubbing against the head. Fiachra pressed his chest against him arching his back, moaning against his neck, and hand tightening on his jaw.

“Mmm…I like you in this state, losing yourself at my mercy.” He worked his hand over squeezing lightly and stroking faster all while becoming hypersensitive to Fiachra’s every twitch of movement, his body pressing against his, his fingers digging into his cheek.

“I…I’ll make you come undone, especially after a statement like that.” Fiachra shivered picking himself up enough to look at Belenus hungrily. “...Once I can think straight.”

“I doubt I will have to worry about that,” Belenus taunted despite barely being able to talk, Fiachra’s grip was starting to make his jaw ache.

Fiachra let go of his jaw grabbing his collar tightly and adjusting as he pulled him upright into a recline. It forced him to lose the use of his free arm to support himself up, his head swam from the sudden movement a little dizzy and lightheaded. Fiachra continued to hold his collar keeping him in place as he kissed him roughly other hand cupping the nape of his neck. A sudden sharp sensation made him flinch his hand twitching in a conscious effort to maintain action. He was unable to go anywhere as Fiachra dug his nails in and dragged across the back of his neck continuing around and down his chest where he was unable to feel the bite of his nails through the leather but he could feel Fiachra undoing his clothes. He broke the kiss trying to catch his breath and focus on working Fiachra closer to the edge of climax when Fiachra stole all attention with a single touch.

“A-ah…” Belenus tilted his head back with a moan losing sense of everything that wasn’t Fiachra’s hand rubbing against him and plying for a response.

“That’s more like it,” Fiachra purred kissing down his jaw and neck, every movement of his hand teasing him maddeningly. Fiachra thrust against him prompting him back into his own series of teasing. “Don’t stop now, I’m close,”

Belenus swallowed and tried to nod, biting his lip. “It’s…hard to focus…” He rasped, feeling Fiachra’s hand move along him in such a way that his whole body shuddered and nothing else existed beyond his touch. He drew in a ragged breath as Fiachra pulled his hand away.

“No more until you finish what you started.” Fiachra nipped at his now abused lip when he made a sound of protest. “Please,” Fiachra whispered and flicked his tongue over Belenus’s lips taking him into a full kiss.

He caved to the tantalizing plea, fingers and palm toying with Fiachra until he broke the kiss resting his forehead on Belenus’s shoulder, gasping, holding onto his other shoulder and the back of his head. Belenus didn’t let up feeling him twitch against his hand, closer but not yet there. Fiachra pressed against him causing him to lose balance and be pushed back down to the ground. Fiachra still held him tightly, trembling and moaning as he pulsed warmly into Belenus’s hand. Belenus shivered listening to Fiachra breath heavily feeling how hot his breath was on exposed skin.

“Your reactions alone would be enough to get me off,” He nudged Fiachra with his thigh withdrawing his hand. “But don’t deny me, I need more.”

“No…no…” Fiachra panted pulling himself up. “I wouldn’t do that this far into it.” Fiachra pinned Belenus’s covered hand to the side putting weight onto his forearm, bending low to kiss his neck and jawline. “I don’t want our clothes to be dirtied more than necessary, I know that’s asking for a lot.”

Belenus nodded acknowledgement groaning softly under Fiachra’s every move as he found his way past his clothes. He caressed Fiachra's thigh with his free hand resting it there and giving up on moving. Under Fiachra’s undivided attention he arched and jerked shaking from an overly long build-up. Fiachra bit his neck lightly body weight present but not crushing, movements furtive. “Always so teasing, I could have finished by now…”

“Where’s the fun in that? I like this desperate look of yours.” Fiachra licked his jaw, the touch of his hand too light and fast.

Belenus thrust up against him, pinned arm straining to be free, and nails digging into his thigh. Fiachra smirked and for a moment Belenus feared the teasing would continue, his moan sounding close to a whimper. Fiachra’s eyes seemed to devour him and his movements became serious, pressure and motions everything Belenus craved. He gasped world blanking and spinning for a moment in a spasm, he strained against Fiachra further, moaning and trying to get himself under control. The overwhelming feelings faded slowly and he lay there gasping mentally pulling himself together as Fiachra moved off of him.

“I’m…going to need a minute,” he panted.

“Take what time you need, I’m still recovering.” Fiachra kissed him for a long moment.


	10. Release - Fiachra

Returning home took the remaining amount of energy Fiachra had, which was low to begin with, and was utterly exhausted by the time he set foot in the house. Belenus had fallen into a stoic kind of quiet seeming a little out of it but jaw set, resolute to carry on as normal. Fiachra wasn’t certain how Belenus fared underneath that exterior but knew he was at best in the same state as himself. Belenus insisted upon waiting, allowing Fiachra to take over the bath first; he kept his nightly routine quick to minimize inconvenience and sleep sooner. He resorted to his room immediately after falling asleep almost instantly with a happy sigh once wrapped in clean blankets.

It was a relief to wake in the morning feeling comfortable and recovered, with enough energy to spend a better amount of time on himself to feel proper instead of simply rinsing off as he had the night before. He didn’t see Belenus about and assumed he was still recuperating, he let him be, feeling it was more convenient to go about as usual. However, he kept Belenus in mind when changing into fresh clothes, unable to not think about him as he selected what to wear. He didn’t want to wear too many layers or complex designs but didn’t want to wear so little that it would take Belenus no time at all maneuver past it. Eventually, he decided on a staple of black tunic and pants, rolling and tying the sleeves up past the elbow, and layering over them a deep green paneled vest with shining emerald embroidery.

When he crossed through the hall he found the guest bedroom door open peeking through the gap as he walked by finding the room empty, he left it at that not wanting to linger around and be too close in case he appeared nosey. He sought out the dining room and kitchen starving by this point. He passed through the dining room noting the table was set with a spread of simple breakfast and continued into the kitchen deciding to prepare one of Aerona’s teas. There was a sense of expectation within him that he felt a desire for something calming lest he become overwhelmed with it and fall to nerves, tea sounded like a good remedy.

Belenus was still elsewhere once the tea steeped and there was no telling how long it would be before he appeared so Fiachra took a seat at the table and enjoyed breakfast alone. He idly observed the gardens through the window and caught sight of Brunaidh and Enaid. Brunaidh in a gardening hat with black hair spilling out in long waves and an apron with pockets filled with herbs. Enaid crouched to Brunaidh’s level diaphanous gown and platinum hair flowing around her with the slightest movement. He didn’t look closely not wanting to spy, paying more attention to the gardens around appreciating the pleasantness of the morning.

He left the remaining food and wandered off to find something to do until Belenus reappeared, assuming it would be better to wait in one location. Upon passing by the parlor Belenus’s book caught his eye, sitting on a table waiting to be remembered. He picked it up carrying it over to the window drawing the curtains open allowing gentle light to fill the room, heavily filtered as the window faced the wrong direction to catch direct sunlight. He arranged a few pillows stretching out on the wide sill and settling in opening the book at the beginning. One page in and he wished for a dictionary, the portions in Elvish were largely unhelpful, meaningless words of names and processes to which he had no knowledge of their workings. He absorbed himself into it regardless, losing track of time and the world for a while, lost in the challenge of pushing his limits of understanding.

“Mind if I join you?” Belenus asked bringing his attention away from the book.

He looked up over his shoulder to find Belenus standing slightly behind him wearing fitted white clothes, a high trimmed collar and long silver cuffs nearly deceiving its simplicity. Fiachra resituated letting slide in next to him. He set the book aside and leaned back against Belenus in the same way as he had been leaning against the wall moments before.

“It doesn’t take you long to get comfortable,” Belenus commented dryly wrapping an arm around him.

“You don’t seem to mind,” he retorted running a hand along Belenus’s leg propped next to him feeling the fine substantial fabric. He tipped his head back to look up at Belenus and was met with soft lips on his and hair brushing his forehead. He smiled into the kiss and reached up to tuck the white locks behind Belenus’s ear.

“How could I mind when you are like this?” Belenus kissed him again and swept his hand along his neck, jaw, and down his collarbone over his clothes. Belenus’s fingers toyed with the collar edge of the vest finding the first hook and eye and undoing it. “Not bad,” he said quietly undoing the second hook. “Easy enough to remove.”

“It’s not supposed to be too easy.” Fiachra pulled away and turned around, eyeing Belenus more carefully. Belenus’s amber eyes dared him to make a move as Fiachra surveyed him searching for what move to make, he noticed Belenus’s tunic was untucked and it looked as though he wore only that one layer. A slow grin crept upon his face as one hand inched up underneath Belenus’s tunic. “I’m surprised you’re wearing so little.”

“What would be the point when I’m only going to remove it soon?”

“I like your misplaced confidence.” Fiachra’s grin widened fully showing teeth, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

“Misplaced?” Belenus laughed. “Your hand betrays you.” Belenus glanced down meaningfully as Fiachra continued to slide his hand up slowly feeling a merciful amount of skin.

“I can take my time, this is being patient, if I weren’t I would have removed your clothes by now and laid you before me on the sofa just behind me. Yet, here I am, simply touching you.”

Belenus looked passed Fiachra’s shoulder then back to him allured and leaning in. Fiachra grazed his nails down Belenus’s chest keeping it light as Belenus’s muscles twitched.

“It’s you who is misplaced, thinking you can take me so easily and gently.”

Fiachra arched a brow and leaned forward, hand travelling up further fingers grazing over a nipple and pinching making Belenus flinch with a sound of protest.

“You tease,” Belenus chided, arm wrapping around Fiachra’s waist and pulling him in tightly. He was pit into an awkward position arched into Belenus with the hand that was underneath the tunic sandwiched between them uselessly and his other arm locked straight holding onto the edge of the sill to keep balance and not fall off. He was held uncompromisingly with little leverage. Belenus tipped Fiachra’s chin up to look at him.

“I’m too tempted to resist.” He stared at the curve of Belenus’s lips longingly, lips parting expectantly. Belenus seemed aloof bypassing his lips entirely and nipping at his earlobe, he shuddered against Belenus wanting him to feel it.

“It’s my turn to tease,” Belenus whispered breathily.

Fiachra groaned softly, frustrated, and tested Belenus’s hold pushing his hand down on his chest to straighten and move back, but his hold was solid. The pressure allowed him to feel Belenus’s heartbeat in his palm and warmth of body heat radiate up his arm, it distracted him from actually attempting to move.

“I hope you enjoyed having the advantage while it lasted, it’s a shame you didn’t get your fill first.” Belenus’s hand rested strongly on the back of his neck.

“You speak as though you will always have the upper hand. I’m not concerned,” Fiachra snickered.

Belenus drew back, face serious save for a smirk beginning to form. Fiachra watched becoming breathless as he was pushed back enough for Belenus to lift his tunic revealing pale blue-grey stomach and chest. He anticipated any number of playful actions, but not this. His fingers traced with the line of his sight appreciating everything before him. Belenus took hold of both of his wrists in each hand and stood, catching him off guard for a moment hauling his wrists above his head. Fiachra adjusted moving off the sill to stand as Belenus advanced on him pinning his wrists with a single hand against the cool glass pane of the window. He was forced into another awkward position where he was pushed back too far to stand and pinned too high to sit while Belenus stood normally. Belenus leaned on the hold adding weight to his height advantage. Fiachra twisted experimentally hardly able to move with the seat of the sill pressing into the back of his knees, he tested boundaries finding they would be difficult to break from and require genuine effort.

“I’m impressed, but this isn’t enough to contain me,” Fiachra spoke smoothly despite his racing heart. Belenus affixed his tunic back into place looking smug and Fiachra narrowed his eyes at him settling into biding time. “You could have at least left some skin showing.”

“That was only a temporary distraction to free your hand. I achieved what I wished to provide a challenge for you and while I have the chance I can enjoy you a little more. This vest is a little much for today.” Belenus followed the centerline of his vest undoing each clasp as he came to it until the vest fell open. “Better,” Belenus said with a full smirk.

Fiachra felt his face burning and breathing coming heavier, filled with anticipation and desire. Belenus slipped his hand underneath Fiachra’s tunic gathering it up with the upward sweep of his hand.

“You have no compunction about location do you,” he stated.

“We’re in your house this time,” Belenus said sounding remorseless and looking low at Fiachra’s chest.

He sighed feeling exposed and shifted unable to get comfortable.

“You sigh, but your eyes are eager and excitement is written all over you.” Belenus dropped his hand past Fiachra’s waist feeling him over his pants.

“You really push my limits Belenus.” He closed his eyes for a moment and bit his lip unable to bear it any longer. He wrenched his hands down twisting against the tightening hold Belenus had and managed to slip one hand free. Belenus immediately moved to restrain him once more but his hand shot forward grabbing the back of Belenus’s head before he could be touched and pulled him in kissing him fiercely. Belenus laced his fingers with Fiachra’s on the hand still restrained and pressed against him letting him finally drop back onto the sill. He fell sideways wrapping his legs around Belenus who moved on top of him, further entangling without breaking the kiss. Belenus rubbed against him and he moaned into the kiss lightly biting Belenus’s tongue.

“I’m developing a taste for seeing you at your limit.” Belenus licked Fiachra’s lips and pressed his legs up higher continuing to rub against him.

“Develop a taste for satisfying me. I need you on my bed, immediately.” Fiachra pulled Belenus’s hair, voice low and with an edge.

“That would require me to relinquish my upper hand.” Belenus kissed along the edge of Fiachra’s jaw putting pressure on his body.

“Don’t make me drag you there.” He squeezed Belenus’s hand pushing up to prompt him into getting up.

It took effort to disentangle but Fiachra finally stood without being pinned down and missed the closeness instantly. He wasn’t sure if he could hold back but chanced placing his hand underneath Belenus’s tunic touching his lower back and guiding him toward the door.

“Can’t take your hands off me can you,” Belenus said cheekily, expression matching his tone. “Not that I want you to stop, quite the opposite in truth.”

“Then follow me.” Fiachra continued out of the room taking the stairs two at a time easily with his height and stride.

With each step he imagined tearing off Belenus’s clothes and overwhelming him with pleasure, picturing how he would look and sound, eager to make it a reality. It was a mercy to finally reach the door to his bedroom gliding inside the room and beckoning Belenus, pulling him into his arms as he nudged the door shut. Belenus dipped to kiss him but paused looking askance at the four-poster bed. Fiachra waited to see what crossed Belenus’s mind before making another move.

“I found Brunaidh’s hidden location for all of the missing bedding,” Belenus’s eyebrows were raised and his smile a little crooked. He glanced over and saw nothing amiss, blankets covering the expanse of mattress and pillows arranged neatly circling the upper half of the bed.

“That’s the normal amount.”

“For just you? Your bed could fit four elves of my height and a third of it is pillows, it’s like a nest.” Belenus’s crooked smile broadened.

“It’s comfortable,” Fiachra defended blushing faintly. “If anything you are making your room sound like a sad state. Now, enough focusing on it.” He cupped Belenus’s cheek turning him back to him and raised to kiss him.

“Then give me something else to focus on.” Belenus closed the gap between their lips while tugging at his vest. He let go of Belenus stepping back to help remove the vest and tunic. Once removed he turned to Belenus lifting his tunic and licking the flat plane of his stomach. “Ah, hold on, let me get this off at least,” Belenus said quickly. He had it mostly removed when the cuff buttons caught somewhere in his waist-length hair restraining both of his arms. “Of all the times…” he fretted, struggling to carefully free himself.

“Sorry, I like this too much to help,” Fiachra smirked looking up to Belenus biting his lip and grimacing. He laughed softly and felt the curve of Belenus’s lower back, he flicked his tongue over one of Belenus’s nipples nipping gently while he pinched the other. Belenus faltered back a step with a sharp inhale and Fiachra went back to using his tongue licking up to his collarbone and kissing it, his exploration revealing the feel of decent muscles hidden under Belenus’s willowy frame.

“Fiachra… you’re making this more difficult.” Belenus scowled still fretting. Fiachra finally helped free Belenus, tossing the tunic aside with his. He carefully gathered the hair draping over Belenus’s shoulders brushing it back and watching it shine silver as it caught the light. He touched Belenus’s shoulders, skin flushing to a more notable blue-grey as he traveled lower loosening Belenus’s pants and removing everything remaining.

“You blush to your chest too,” he muttered kissing the center point of Belenus’s clavicle. “I like it.” He looked into amber eyes that studied him eagerly.

“You’ve teased enough,” Belenus said grabbing Fiachra’s shoulders and walking him backward before pushing him onto the bed. “Now it’s my turn.”

Fiachra sat up reclining back as Belenus kneeled between his legs hands exploring everywhere. He tilted his head back closing his eyes to focus on Belenus’s hands, feeling the warmth from his palms and fingers as he traced over muscle nearly massaging. He could feel the gentle press of each kiss when Belenus began trailing his lips down his chest, he wove his fingers through Belenus’s hair letting him know he reveled every touch. When he felt tugging at his pants he looked down face burning with heat to see Belenus undoing the ties with his teeth hands resting on his upper thighs.

“I should have asked before; do you have anything we can use…” Belenus clutched the waist of Fiachra’s pants.

“Ah, I do, I set lubricant aside earlier. If you distract me I won’t be able to get it and we won’t continue.”

“I’ll keep it to a minimum.” Belenus bit Fiachra’s lip before moving aside. He maneuvered removing the last of his clothes and reached over the foot of the bed to a bottle left on the cushioned bench. Almost immediately of having his back turned he could feel Belenus’s hands on his legs, thumbs rubbing high on his inner thigh. He tried to ignore it mentally, his body acting on its own accord, as he stretched to reach the bottle finally getting it in hand as Belenus began kissing the outer-side of his thigh.

“That’s quite distracting and not the way to get what you want,” Fiachra admonished turning around and pinning Belenus down by his shoulders. He grabbed one of Belenus’s legs holding the back of his knee and kissing down his inner thigh.

“I kept it to a minimum.” Belenus filled his hand with Fiachra’s hair and pulled him close, Fiachra pressed Belenus’s leg closer to his chest, biting his lip. “You got the lubricant, didn’t you? That’s what matters, so hand it over.” Belenus licked Fiachra’s lips, nudging him with his free leg with enough force push him over trying to leverage and flip their positions.

“You thought you were going to take me?” He challenged arching a brow and holding his ground with a laugh.

“You thought I was going to do anything else?” Belenus countered pulling hard on his hair making him wince.

“You’re not submissive,” Fiachra acknowledged then sighed and pulled back maintaining his weight proportioned to keep Belenus pinned down. “We never really discussed this.”

“You want to do this now??” Belenus scowled tone incredulous, but he didn’t fight instead rested a hand on Fiachra’s forearm. “Neither of us are submissive. Are you just now realizing the implications?”

“I’ve been preoccupied with how much I enjoy our exchange; it didn’t occur to me until now what it would mean for one of us to give in.” Fiachra looked over Belenus’s body, the sight of him underneath him making him ache. “I really want to take you, more than ever. How often do you bottom?”

“Never,” Belenus sighed looking away biting his lip nervously. “Not to say that I never have, but I haven’t since somewhere around adolescence.” Belenus looked back at him intently face flushing deeply. “Your dominance entices me and I have an intense desire to surmount it…but I’m also beginning to yearn for experiencing what it would be like with you and the latter is winning right now.”

Fiachra kissed Belenus fully and passionately, grateful to have it returned in fervor. He kissed along Belenus’s jaw and neck, down lower to his collarbone while he reached for the bottle.

“If you don’t enjoy it, or if I ever do something you don’t like just say the word and I’ll stop.”

“What word?” Belenus asked tilting his head as he kissed back up to his neck lightly biting.

“Pick one,” Fiachra murmured against his neck. He toyed with him nipping lightly and licking the length of his neck while waiting for an answer.

“Anord.”

“Chaos? A curious choice, but I’ll remember it.” He looked questioningly at Belenus as he uncapped the bottle dousing his fingers in clear liquid.

“Chaos is the basis of the material world before transmutation, achieving a purest highest state. It’s an alchemy concept and circular in logic, there is no real end, the closest point to an end is the unrefined beginning.”

“It’s fitting and very much like you to pick something alchemy related,” Fiachra smiled recapping the bottle single-handed and setting it aside as he rubbed his fingers against Belenus.

“What else would I pick?” Belenus flinched, grip near his scalp tight as he inserted one then two fingers.

He didn’t answer choosing instead to occupy Belenus’s mouth with his, to distract him enough into relaxing as his fingers worked. He kissed him arduously pressing close, warmed by the heat of his body against his. When he added a third finger Belenus didn’t flinch and he felt he was ready enough to handle it, it was getting difficult to hold back being so close. He pulled back from the kiss breathless nuzzling into Belenus’s neck sinking his teeth at the base of his neck and shoulder, removing his fingers to guide himself in.

“Careful with the biting,” Belenus gasped out digging his nails down Fiachra’s shoulder blade. “Never said you could claim me with marks.”

“I’ll be careful,” he murmured licking the spot he had bitten.

Fiachra sat up a bit to better position himself, pushing into Belenus gently feeling him give way. It was tight but slick enough to go in easily, however, Belenus's breathing was heavy and a bit fast. He devised another distraction by running his hand along the length of Belenus doing much the same that he had in the woods. Belenus dropped back with a moan eyes glazing over as Fiachra settled all the way in, grabbing his hips tightly, and grinding.

“Does it hurt?” He asked, caught with concern despite being endlessly aroused by how expressive Belenus was.

“N-no, it’s just your fingers are no comparison. I’m not used to it and I’m especially not used to you being so gentle.” Belenus looked at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Fiachra smirked bringing his hands to Belenus’s upper ribcage dragging his nails down the entire length of his back, stopping short of breaking skin, feeling Belenus arch along the bite of his nails and twitch around him. He grabbed the back of Belenus’s thighs pushing down on them closer to his chest and setting a pace thrusting in deeper and eliciting a moan from him.

“Better?” Fiachra asked voice rich and low.

“More…” Belenus breathed. Fiachra gave in, keeping Belenus’s legs close to his chest propped with his arms as he pinned Belenus’s wrists near his head.

He quickened his pace thrusting as hard and as fast as his breathing. The feeling of being encompassed by Belenus and touching so much of his body was enough to drive him to the edge but he held back wanting to last as long as possible, at least until Belenus finished. He repositioned his grasp on Belenus letting him move out of the restraining hold, his legs relaxing down to wrap around his hips and hands entangling in his hair bringing their mouths close. Belenus’s tongue pushed past Fiachra’s lips immediately tasting him impatiently. Belenus thrust up with him, the movement surprising him causing him to moan.

Eventually, they broke the kiss, Fiachra taking hold of Belenus’s hips and grinding against him as a way to temper down the feelings rising in him. Belenus let go of his hair falling back to grip the blankets.

“Fiachra…” Belenus moaned.

Fiachra bit his lip hard holding back internally.

“Fia, I’m close…”

“When you say things like that…I…” Fiachra panted increasing momentum and thrusting as deep as he was able. He reached down stroking the entire length of Belenus again thumb rubbing the head.

“A-Ahh!” Belenus’s eyes fluttered half-closed the amber color disappearing. Belenus’s back arched and his legs squeezed around Fiachra as he tightened against him drawing him in and pushing Fiachra over the edge despite his efforts. He held onto Belenus’s hips digging his nails in with a final thrust climaxing with a desperate moan.

When it finally ebbed Fiachra pulled out collapsing on top of Belenus trying to catch his breath feeling the heavy rise and fall of Belenus’s chest matching his breathing. Belenus swept Fiachra’s hair out of the way, wrapping his arms around him on bare skin. Fiachra nuzzled in and groaned feeling exhausted and sticky with sweat, but incredible overall.

“You’ve convinced me to rethink my feelings on submission, at least in part,” Belenus sighed sounding content. Fiachra could feel him trace up and down his back slowly helping him catch his breath and breathe slower.

“Next time I’ll have to convince you completely.”

“Don’t think you will always top me.” Belenus repositioned rolling Fiachra over onto his back and straddling on top of him kissing him for a long moment.

“You’ll have to out dominate me if you don’t want that to always be the case,” he said when he was able to speak, flashing a grin.

“Count on it,” Belenus teased. “Right now though, I need another bath.” He moved aside carefully.

“Let me know when you are done, I need one as well.” Fiachra continued to lay where he was draping an arm over his eyes. “Another time perhaps we can bathe together if I joined you now I doubt I could resist a second round and I need to recover more.” He peeked out from underneath his arm watching Belenus as he stood blushing.

“You look pretty far gone, are you going to pass out while I’m out?”

“Mmm…very likely.”

Belenus laughed and Fiachra smiled to hear him. He looked over at Belenus once more appreciating the sight of him and the sound of his laughter.

“You’re Beautiful,” he muttered to Belenus sleepily.


	11. Unrest - Fiachra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of a Samhain/Halloween special!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite having a definitive plan and deadlines, I’ve been struggling with a bit of writer’s block. I’ll do my best to get back on schedule because I really wanted my chapters to align with the northern hemisphere seasons but that is proving to be a very lofty goal so I wanted to at least share that I have plans. I have a harvest festival and Yule special planned that are on their way. They have ended up being important to the plot so I can’t skip around to make it work and honestly that’s why the harvest festival chapter hasn’t happened yet, but it will be as close to the season as possible and will be worth the wait. Thank you so much for enjoying the journey with me so far!
> 
> P.S.- I have a twitter account for announcements on this story and extra content you won't see here, such as character sketches, chapter teasers, and bonus info. https://twitter.com/lady_ayalantara

Fiachra spent the previous evening and the following afternoon in his typical routine patrolling throughout the forest while Belenus spent the entirety of that time in the atelier and seemed perfectly content to do so. Belenus had been intent on processing as much as possible with a combination of his equipment and Fiachra’s supplies. By this time, Belenus almost filled the box given to him with potions and appeared to be determined to create enough to fill the box. It gave Fiachra the impression that he was preparing for the trip home, though he never said as much. Fiachra determined to spend what time he could while the chance was there.

That evening Fiachra chose to spend the evening with Belenus in the atelier having found the previous rounds through the forest justifiably quiet. He stretched languidly sideways across the cushioned chair with a book propped open over his lap. It was a fictional work he had read several times over and chose it for the fact that he could pay partial attention to it and put it aside at a moment’s notice without qualms. Which proved to be wise as a majority of his thoughts were centered on Belenus watching him intermittently as he worked.

“Fiachra,” Belenus prompted breaking the silence.

“I’m listening.” Fiachra looked up from his book expectantly seeing only Belenus’s back facing him and it stoked his curiosity that he didn’t turn around.

“I’ve been putting this off for a while, as long as feasible which I shouldn’t have done, but I must leave for home soon. I was never prepared to stay as long as I have.”

Fiachra was quiet, wrapped in thought as he closed his book. It stretched on to the point where Belenus finally turned looking at him and waiting for a response. “I’ve known this conversation would happen since you arrived, but it doesn’t make it easier,” he sighed. “I’m surprised, I never expected you to stay this long. When do you plan to leave?”

“That depends on how much extra travelling I will have to accommodate for to follow through with Aerona’s invitation. How far does she live and in what direction?” Belenus studied him closely as though to gauge his reaction.

“Her invitation… that’s right she asked you to visit her,” Fiachra said mildly blinking in astonishment. He had forgotten that detail amid everything that happened after meeting her. “She lives about a day and a half ride east of here, although it’s likely longer with Fionn. I could accompany you along the way,” he offered before he could think better of it. He shifted in the chair setting the book down on the nearest table and stilled, his hand lingering on it a bit longer than needed.

“Does the prospect of me meeting her alone make you nervous?” Belenus’s astute eyes narrowed.

“Not nervous but curious,” Fiachra answered carefully, understating his feelings and wish to be there by a large margin. “That said, I have no inclination to hover over your shoulder.”

“You say that, but your manner is pretty straight forward and I see past what you put forward with words. You _do_ have an inclination; you want to conveniently be there don’t you?” Belenus half-smiled his gold eyes vibrant and piercing through him, it was unsettling but he couldn’t look away.

Fiachra stared on matching intensity without flinching, though resisting the urge to shift again in the chair knowing it wouldn’t dispel the tendrils unease within him. “I was being considerate in offering myself as a guide. I’m not trying to and I won’t control your interactions with who you choose to spend time with. If you would prefer I will sketch out a map for you as well as directions.”

“As long as your directions are clear a map should be all that is necessary. There’s no need to make you travel all that distance and then back purely to accompany me.” Belenus walked over kneeling in front of him. “I do appreciate your offer.” Belenus cupped Fiachra’s chin in his hands and he softened a little leaning closer. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“And how you intend to do that?” Fiachra had the beginnings of a smirk and leaned in further as Belenus closed the distance. When their lips met he felt the remains of tension dissipate.

A knock at the atelier door shattered the moment causing them to pull away and share a look of mutual confusion. Fiachra wasted no time striding for the door opening it to reveal a short figure with dark green skin, frizzy black curls, and large round black eyes peering up at him.

“Gronw? What brings you here?” A thread of tension rose once more growing with concern, Gronw wouldn’t appear without a good reason.

Gronw strained to look up and spoke quickly their words falling out and blending in an unintelligible tumble.

“Slow down and start from the beginning.” He knelt to be eye level looking at them with stern calm and patience until they finally paused with a deep breath.

“I noticed a peculiar human skulking outside of your grounds in an unclaimed region, there was something dark about them so I followed them for fun game. I could not figure out what they were doing but the veil between life and death was pierced around them. I assumed the wards would keep them at bay but they crossed over onto your grounds and the veil is thinning more. I continued tracking them until a few _other beings_ caught my scent and forced my retreat.”

“Why did you say ‘ _other beings_ ’ like that, what do you mean? It sounds like they should not have been able to cross.” His tone sharpened and body shifted readying for anything.

“They should not have been able to and you should see for yourself before more time passes.”

“I’ll fetch my bow, wait for me so I don’t waste time tracking.” He stood turning immediately back to the chair where Belenus had taken up residence watching the two of them. “Belenus, if you would like to join I could make use of your help.”

“It doesn’t look like we can go back to what we were doing and I’m at a point where I can pause. What do you need of me?”

“I need your keen perception and battle proficiency…and…well, everything that you are.” Fiachra swept out of the atelier before the heat in his face could become apparent, he hadn’t meant to say the last part.

“I offer nothing less,” Belenus said after slight hesitation walking next to him and matching his long stride. “How much time do I have to prepare?”

“You have within the time that I get my bow.”

“I’ll do what I can in that deadline.”

Belenus parted ways once inside darting through the house quickly and Fiachra had to admire Belenus’s seriousness with tasks at hand. Everything Fiachra required was laid out together in the main room and he took the time to affix archery gloves and bracers properly to not have to readjust later, quiver and bow prepped quickly after that. He heard Belenus descend back into the main room, outer tunics and vests removed with silver daggers belted at his waist.

“Here I thought you would be waiting on me and somehow you’re not yet ready,” Belenus commented lightly as he walked out the door first.

“I am ready now and I no longer have to worry if I would have to leave you behind at least.”

“I would never take up enough time to force your hand in leaving unless you are impatient.”

“Yet you chanced to disrobe within that frame.” He eyed Belenus’s singular layer of clothes appreciatively despite the situation and wondered if Belenus intentionally knocked him off-kilter.

“The less of my clothes that have the potential to be damaged the better, even if I have to be half-dressed.” Belenus had his typical scowl and adjusted his tunic needlessly. Fiachra smiled sympathetically understanding his chagrin over his pristine white clothes.

“My apologies that you didn’t have any substantial time to change.”

“It can’t be helped.”

They arrived where Gronw waited near the atelier. They stood patient but body stiff, clearly on edge as they looked about searching the air for subtle signs to track.

“What is the most likely direction Gronw?” Fiachra asked when he was in Gronw’s sight.

Gronw directed and Fiachra followed delving into the woods with a vigilant eye. At this time of night and weather, the moon was barely strong enough to illuminate the canopy, it filtered directly to the soft mist that clung to the air. The mist seemed to glow amongst the close-knit shadows of trees. He tailed closely keeping Gronw in sight at all times in addition to looking for any traces to help track, which was proving difficult having only a vague idea of what to look for. On occasion Fiachra would check for Belenus and find him diligently close looking about as he was, stepping carefully in unknown terrain.

Gronw led them to the far reaches of Fiachra’s grounds into certain territory where trees grew too close for ease of long-ranged weapons and where trenches and cliffs were deceiving in the black forest floor. Rivers could be heard rushing but it was unclear if they were open or under hollow terrain. It was an area he only came to alone as a precaution to not endanger himself and others by having to watch out for them.

He was beginning to understand what Gronw had been saying about the veil thinning, he could feel something off in the air and under his skin although he had yet to see anything unusual. It felt like the forest was alive and whispering, more so than usual, with a series of ancient voices of a time long gone by.

“It is near here,” Gronw whispered scrabbling over a fallen tree and around the base of a large trunk, dark form disappearing into more darkness.

Fiachra following leaping up on top of the trunk with a few quick steps. He turned to offer a hand to Belenus, countering his weight to haul him up without having to chance scraping his clothes.

He was effortless and limber hardly needing the assistance. Gronw weaved amongst the tangle of roots of the trees before them, the only visible feature was what skin was exposed and it was only just visible. Fiachra ventured a step onto one of the spikes of roots within reach and height of the fallen trunk balancing on its knobby edge before hopping onto another perilous root. Belenus hissed something that sounded incredulous and disapproving but he continued precariously balancing, circling above the ground for a bigger picture.

The exposed roots were abnormal in their location, being surrounded by trees with no water or open wind to cause weathering. Almost no moonlight filtered down and it made it difficult to see but not impossible to parse out shades of grey to see a mass of freshly upturned earth, dirt tilled aside in piles with grass and moss strewn and torn about forming a deep hole. He could faintly pick out the smell of earth and knew that it should be more present however it was overshadowed by sickening slightly sweet smell of rot, old death, and blood.

“Do you see anything moving?” Fiachra asked both Gronw and Belenus quietly, Gronw investigating around the lowest point of the hole while Belenus maneuvered around the roots on the ground. He scanned for a new vantage where he might safely draw his bow and spied a flat patch of ground across from what was certainly an upturned grave that overlooked what they had not yet searched. He made his way across the network of roots drawing his bow as he landed on the spot peering into the darkness.

A hulking silhouette loomed blacker than the shadows of the forest blotting out the faintly illuminated mist. It had a black aura of dark magic that seemed to absorb light and life around it even from such a distance. Fiachra nocked an arrow and aimed, waiting only long enough to see where his mark would do the most effective damage, but the inky silhouette gave no leads. It looked like a four-legged beast slinking towards him, a growl rumbling deep from within its chest. Its eyes became apparent glowing opalescent as it slinked closer. Fiachra loosed an arrow into one eye and drew another arrow to take out the other. It halted, shifted away from him and howled a rasping bone dry sound not dissimilar to a wolf. He shuddered and aimed again, searching for the other eye. When it finished howling it kept its head turned, awkwardly prowling closer with its eye hidden. It was close enough now that he could tell it was, in fact a wolf, a dire wolf by its height, bulk, and shape. It looked familiar beyond merely being a dire wolf but he couldn’t quite pinpoint why. It nagged at him as he edged around a trunk into a hidden spot, choosing to hide for now, not confident that a single arrow could pierce through the thick fur and skin deep enough to be quickly fatal.

“Belenus,” he hissed into the darkness, keeping his focus trained on the wolf. “Stay back, it’s a dire wolf and something is off about it, it’s not any of the nearby pack.”

He edged quickly around the trees soundlessly, intending to circle fast enough to ambush it on the side with the good eye uncovered. Arrow at the ready he stepped around to face the area where the wolf had been, finding that it had moved along with him as silently. Its muzzle was far too close to his face, breath icy cold and foul. It bared its jaws with a graveling rumble and snapped at him as he bounded back with a cry of alarm.

Fiachra cast his bow aside to safety brandishing his arrow forward into its neck. It pierced into the fur and maybe further as the wolf lunged on top of him knocking him to the ground claws digging in and jaws barred reaching for his neck. He struggled under its weight using his full strength to keep its massive head at bay, it snarled and snapped at him as he strained.

A white blur whipped into peripheral flashing silver, blades striking very near to him. For a brief moment, Fiachra stopped struggling as blades flashed again striking the remaining eye, white glow blinking out of existence with a howl and whimper from the wolf. Fiachra crawled backward reclaiming his bow and standing, a torrent of emotions tearing through him, lament for hurting a wolf and cold unease from the wrongness of its aura. He watched the wolf feeling significantly worse as it flailed rubbing its face into the ground with more whimpers.

Now that he was close and not in imminent danger he could see the details of the creature. Its fur was dark grey not pure black and its ears, paws, and tail tip were a notable light grey. He knew a wolf with markings like that but it wasn’t possible for them to be in front of him now as they had died of advanced age before Caomh’s litter had been born.

“Arthmael?” Fiachra ventured anyway, voice tenuous. The wolf’s ears twitched and tail swished in response, their head swiveled toward the sound of his voice. His heart leapt into his throat catching with his voice. It was Arthmael but not the Arthmael he knew and spent years around, the ominous sense far more pervasive than ever. He took a numb step back as they advanced growling and stalking once more. “Arthmael, it’s me,” Fiachra forced out in a commanding tone sounding close to his normal self.

They loped clumsily forward teeth bared charging in a line where he stood. He dodged aside rounding around trees in an effort to get out of the way, backing up while keeping sight on the wolf. Without warning, he was jerked aside and forward into a sizeable hollow trunk and into Belenus’s embrace, finding him warm and stable. He was spun partially to see the direction he had come from and could see a ledge drop off that had been only a step away.

“Fiachra,” Belenus hissed quietly in his ear continuing to hold him close. “Pay attention to your surroundings. What has you so distracted?”

Fiachra turned wide eyes from the black chasm to Belenus’s shadowed face and burning eyes. His breath was short and light, if he could get enough air he would hyperventilate. It took a moment for the question to register.

“I know them, Bel,” he whispered. “But they died years ago.”

“If you’re certain, then they have come back somehow. That’s dark magic, Fiachra.”

“I’m aware,” he mouthed, barely audible.

“They are no longer the being you knew and they have to be stopped or we will die.”

“I know, but I can’t…” Fiachra slumped in Belenus’s arms and was supported by him. Logically he understood and agreed but emotionally he felt torn apart. Belenus kept him pressed tightly against him shifting about silently keeping watch, eventually he leant in whispering into his ear again.

“Call Gronw or someone who can take care of it. You don’t have to bear the burden.”

Fiachra nodded into Belenus’s chest and straightened. Belenus let go and they separated ways to recollect their fallen weapons as Arthmael howled long into the night. The wolf leaped into their hiding spot moments after they abandoned it. Breaking from stealth Fiachra put his fingers to his lips giving a piercing whistle in a series of notes Caomh’s pack would recognize. With hope, they would already be close scouting the commotion.

Several howls answered the call and each one sounded full of life compared to Arthmael. Fiachra sighed in relief and retreated to the upturned grave hopping up on the tangle of roots this time keeping awareness of his surroundings locking into a sturdy hold stance secure and arrow nocked. A blind wolf wouldn’t be able to reach him without detriment. Belenus stood behind him on the ground keeping vigilant toward his blind spots, Fiachra resumed his post to leave no gaps in their watch. He stood stoic as Arthmael thrashed about sniffing and following their trail brokenly moving over roots and subsequently getting stuck, like the wolf wishing he could run.

New silhouettes caught his attention, darting in and out of view circling in on them. He kept his guard up in case it wasn’t the pack, although he had a feeling that it was. A pack call picked up a few voices echoing through the still forest, one call answering a pace away. He turned his head slowly looking at the one who called so close and met with a black mass almost as dark as the shadows but lacking in the darkness of energy as Arthmael. It was difficult to see if there were any markings on the wolf but that alone gave him an idea.

“Caomh,” he called as a test, pitch normal not attempting to hide. The wolf stepped forward some features barely visible, ears forward in a neutral manner, tail swishing, he couldn’t see teeth barred and easily pictured their face in a plain friendly manner. His question was answered. “I am alright, Caomh, take care of Arthmael for me.” He adjusted arrow and bow dropping down to ground level next to Belenus. Caomh responded to the scouts of his pack bounding to them joining them in encroaching on Arthmael, their undead presence and scent making them unrecognizable as a pack member and instead, an enemy. All three wolves present having never met them and not having a familiar living smell to go by. The wolves devolved into a chaos of sounds that Fiachra tried to block out focusing instead on maneuvering away with Belenus to find Gronw, who had been absent for some time.

“I see now why you requested we ride Fionn only to the cave,” Belenus spoke quietly more pale than usual if that were possible and not a trick of mist lighting.

“Acquaintance will be better under more normal circumstances.” Fiachra wound the beginnings of an arcing path away from the grave. “Gronw,” he called into the silent woods. “Find me.”

Silence met them for a long while with no sight or sign of Gronw. The wolves joined them circling protectively, Caomh the closest and taking interest in Belenus sniffing him companionably. It broke some of his tension to see Caomh giving Belenus a chance although Belenus didn’t look as though he felt the same.

“No need to be so tense, you probably smell enough like me not to be a threat.”

“Great, but that brings a different set of conflicts that don’t provide any comfort.”

“It saves a lot more conflicts to not be seen as an enemy. Ah, I think I see Gronw.”

“You are easy to see with your entourage,” Gronw commented well within sight now. “I found the one responsible for what is going on. They are easy to locate with the way death clings around them like a cloak.”

Gronw walked back the way they had come without further ceremony and Fiachra followed without a second thought. He would have asked the wolves to fan out if they would listen but he simply had to trust they would follow their nature and catch the target without incident. He heard only faint footfalls around him and felt a wave of appreciation for each companion. He trailed Gronw through their winding path as much as possible picking alternate routes only when Gronw went through areas too small and awkward for him and keeping in mind also that Belenus would likely be trailing as dutifully.

Fiachra pulled back before Gronw did, noticing looming shapes shifting about in a close formation with the same chilling air of hollow life as Arthmael. He surveyed his surroundings before stepping into a shadow with easy view nocking an arrow and observing the scene. He watched Belenus creep closer with a single dagger, steps precise and keeping to the darker shadows, mists doing well to obscure him. He adjusted to cover Belenus letting him lead.

The biggest hulking shape began bounding over and one of the wolves made a noise off in a different direction at the same time that the other scout sounded just further back from the first. The three wolves tagged traveling further in the distance drawing the great shambling bear-like beast away from the party. He spared as much focus as he could, turning back to Belenus finding him moved from where he last was. Tension as tight as the draw on his bow as he scanned warily looking for him, not seeing any hint and mystified for it.

Of the shadows he could easily identify two were clearly inhuman with large round bodies high above the ground and faint lines of numerous thin legs, giant spiders of some variety. Far easier targets to topple than the one the wolves lured. He loosed an arrow into one, drawing and firing immediately after into the other, confident in piercing their bodies without risking Belenus’s safety. The spiders shrieked an out of sync screeching sort of cry. Spindly legs flailed and bulbous bodies swayed lower to the ground, Fiachra had a few arrows in hand waiting to see if it was necessary to use them but their bodies continued dropping. They fell silent in the deep mist of the forest floor and Fiachra could just barely make out their huddled shapes, he shot them each once more for assurance and moved about edging closer to where they lay.

A new commotion had begun, one with a human-sounding voice and words that after some translating recognized as one of the human languages. No other beast-like shapes caught his eye and the malevolent air of the undead lessened greatly since the death of the spiders, however, energy in the air still felt thin and borderline miasmic like the subtle line between life and death was nearly nonexistent. Fiachra kept to the shadows slinking about closer to the commotion until he could recognize shapes in the mist.

He recognized Belenus first grappling with a smaller figure who only reached up to his shoulders. He crept ever closer, faster and less emphasis on stealth, getting close enough to see that the person in front of Belenus had their back turned to him facing Fiachra with their arms restrained behind them against Belenus with his dagger close against the figure’s throat.

“Is that you Fiachra, _or do_ you _have friends_?” Belenus switched languages mid-sentence jostling the figure who strained not to move.

“It is me,” Fiachra answered, lowering his bow, mindful of close proximity to Belenus. “ _Were they protecting you_?” He asked motioning the spiders, remembering at the last moment to speak in Common.

The figure wrenched trying to free themselves and succeeding only in cutting their neck. “ _Why should I tell you anything_?” They spat.

“ _You are in a precarious situation; you do not have room to argue nor do you have the right to anything you have done thus far on my grounds. Depending on how you answer you may walk away with your life_.”

“ _What is your purpose here_?” Belenus asked, an edge to his voice far sharper than his usual. The blade he held began to glow faintly silver. Fiachra was confident it was an intimidation trick but the expression on the captive figure showed they did not reach the same conclusion. Their eyes were wide though shadowed and mouth twisted into an open grimace. “ _I’m not in the mood to be patient_ ,” Belenus snapped.

“ _Fuck off, what use do you have for the dead anyway? To you, they are just rotting in the ground_.”

“ _The dead are not to be tampered with, especially on my grounds,_ ” Fiachra growled leaning down, his face as close to the other person’s as possible without vision blurring. “ _I see no reason you should be spared, necromancer_.”

The smaller person pulled back away from Fiachra tipping themselves back into Belenus who adjusted immediately, blade digging in warningly but short of mortally wounding. He could make out a jeer and a dark sadistic look gleaming from the person’s entire face. “ _You can threaten or torture me but I’m only biding my time. I’ll get the better of you and it will be your sorry life that is lost and resurrected_.” The necromancer turned partially to look at Belenus heedless of the dark stain that was blossoming down onto their chest. Fiachra grimaced and Belenus held resolute as the necromancer laughed bleakly. “ _Are you aware that those who are resurrected keep their consciousness despite losing all will over their actions_?” They grinned now as foreboding and humorless as their laugh. “ _Just think on that, I certainly am_.”

Fiachra refused to take in those words and let them poison him, he couldn’t afford to be debilitated by anything this person said or did. “ _Biding your time for what, allies or the vain hope you will overtake us? In either case, you are still hopelessly outclassed_.” A couple of the wolves howled then as though to emphasize his point.

“ _You think too highly of yourself_!” The necromancer shrieked and contorted straining once more, heedless of the blade at their throat, finally freeing a hand. They grabbed Belenus’s wrist appearing to try to force him into stabbing them though he struggled against them keeping the knife at bay. The figure ran their hand over their darkened chest beginning to chant.

“You’re insane,” Belenus snapped. Fiachra darted in taking a rough hold of the necromancer’s wrist rending them away mainly as a distraction from whatever they were trying to pull. He pushed them to the ground with Belenus’s help.

“Vilg uvv oui tyshat lihd yht pyk uv telgc!” The necromancer shouted railing against them. They had a knife of their own suddenly in hand brandishing it about. Belenus and Fiachra leapt off roughly knocking the necromancer flat against the ground as they dodged the blade. Before they could get up one of the scout wolves, Eimh, loomed muzzle barred at the necromancer and stepped in grabbing them by the throat poised to snap it. Her body language indicated that she was more apt to play than go straight for the kill.

“I will take it from here,” A new voice called, recognizable as Gronw after a second’s thought.

“It has been a while,” They purred mouth stretching into a savage grin.

“Don’t let them escape,” Fiachra warned. “I won’t have more trouble than what has already been caused.”

“Of course not.” When Gronw spoke something about their tone was cold and bloodthirsty. Even from this vantage, he could see a lust for battle filling Gronw and beginning to overtake them and the wolves were no less merciful.

“Let us take our leave, Belenus,” Fiachra said resigned.

“It’s not like you to turn away,” Belenus said curious and confused, not moving.

“Trust me, this will not go quickly nor nicely with them in this mood,” Fiachra said wearily. He could see what direction this was going and did not have the patience to try to mitigate any of them from needless bloodshed. He took Belenus’s arm and steered him away turning one last time before leaving looking from the necromancer who remained locked in Eimh’s jaws to the wolves and Gronw’s unrelenting company. “ _I leave you to your fate_ ,” he said plainly ready to be done with it and far away.


	12. Thorough Distraction - Fiachra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Samhain/Halloween! It’s been so long I’m not sure it really counts anymore, but that doesn’t stop it from being spicy ;)

They spent the walk back quiet, Fiachra primarily focused on guiding them back home safely, the background of his mind processing the commotion they left behind. Mist clung around them and dampened sounds even after leaving the treacherous wood and traversing back through easier ground. The relative silence and calmness did well to relieve Fiachra’s tension.

When they reached the lantern light of his house Belenus noticed Fiachra’s torn clothes and offered to heal him in gratitude for the previous time. Fiachra was appreciative of the offer and invited Belenus up to his room to tend to him comfortably. Belenus joined him there setting two bottles on a table, each a deep red with one a few shades darker. He stood compliant as Belenus set to remove his over-layers’ pausing over the torn fabric with a thoughtful frown, either assessing the damage or lamenting it. He could have disrobed himself but took the opportunity to feel Belenus’s firm but careful touch removing each layer.

“The damage is minimal, only a couple of gashes have broken skin. Drink this one and it will heal you completely.” Belenus handed him the lighter red potion.

“If that is the case, removing clothes wasn’t necessary to arrive at that conclusion.” He arched a brow amused and drank the potion feeling its effects almost immediately.

“I had to check over you thoroughly to ascertain you’re okay.” Belenus dismissed the accusation, not at all put-off, then turned serious laying his hands firmly on Fiachra’s shoulders. “How are you, really?”

“Physically fine, otherwise, the silence and length of the walk back did well to help me process. I’m not completely recovered yet, but I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” He rested a hand on Belenus’s cheek and smiled at him.  

Belenus didn’t look appeased, frowning and still concerned he pulled him into a tight hug. He allowed the embrace and after a fraction of a moment wrapped his arms around Belenus and rested on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He didn’t want to dwell on everything that happened, preferring to leave it behind and focus on something else since it was done with and while the space Belenus provided was reflective it was also calm and steady.

“You’re less tense now,” Belenus said quietly. “Would you like to call it a night?”

“No, stay here for a while, unless you would like to leave. It must have been a rough night for you too, walking into another threatening situation at my request.” Fiachra broke from Belenus’s embrace and sat on his bed smoothing a space next to him.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle, besides, I’ve come to suspect this is normal for you.” Belenus joined him sitting close and leaned on an arm touching Fiachra’s back.

“Tonight extended beyond the usual. Gronw and the wolves don’t often interact and are rarely on the same page when they do. It’s exhausting when they are, as it’s near impossible to reign them in.”

“I would almost be concerned to leave if this were typical for you, but I’ve noticed you tend to keep chaotic company and I suspect it’s to stave off boredom whether you recognize it or not.” Belenus tipped Fiachra’s chin in his direction lips curved upward in humor.

“You are aware at this point you are no exception.” Fiachra laughed softly but his mind staggered on Belenus’s words, feeling that he was hinging on being too observant again. It also reminded him of their conversation before Gronw came with their request. He redirected their closeness away from a direct kiss and closer along Belenus’s neck. “You have yet to tell me when you plan to leave.”

“I intend to spend tomorrow in preparation and leave at dawn the following day.” Belenus leaned into him not allowing contact to break.

Fiachra gave a single nod in understanding, the bridge of his nose brushing Belenus’s smooth jaw. He took a slow breath inadvertently filling his senses with Belenus’s scent as he wondered if or when Belenus planned to return. There was no set reason for him to return beyond sentiment and no predicting how much time would pass before happening upon him again. The uncertainty didn’t sit well. He bit his lip trying to focus on the moment in front of him and enjoy the present without fretting for the future.

“You seem troubled again, what’s wrong?” Belenus touched his cheek lightly running his hand down slowly resting it on his chest. It was effectively distracting.

“Simply…thinking over a few things. It’s been a long night and my mind is wandering.”

Belenus’s hand slid around to cup the back of his neck holding him in place when their lips met. He was stunned and it took him a moment before kissing back.

“Don’t put your energy towards those thoughts. Lose yourself to me,” Belenus whispered in the fraction of space between them before kissing him again.

He was better prepared this time and returned the kiss in full, finding it easier to set aside his thoughts the longer he tasted Belenus. He craved feeling Belenus’s body, his hands exploring and finding places where Belenus’s clothes could be undone. He travelled further and felt Belenus hard against his hand, he lingered as he pulled back from the kiss nipping at Belenus’s lip.

“It doesn’t take much to arouse you does it?” He smirked.

“It doesn’t when it’s by your hand.” Belenus kissed down his neck and pushed him on his back continuing to kiss down his chest.

“Your lips feel great, but this isn’t enough to lose myself.”

“I’ve barely begun; more is easily achieved.” Belenus had Fiachra’s pants undone without his realizing and felt Belenus’s touch teasing past layers, removing them entirely. He glanced down to see Belenus focused on him fully exposed. Belenus’s breath was hot along sensitive skin, tongue gliding along the length of him until his mouth encompassed him.

“O-Oh…” He tipped back with a shudder, breathing heavier. “Oh, that might work.” He couldn’t see what was being done but could feel the heat of Belenus’s mouth and the difference of cool as he pulled back, and always the wet pressure of his tongue. “I don’t know what magic you are working but keep it up.” He reached down gripping Belenus’s hair. “For the love of everything keep it up.”

“You aren’t going to last much longer are you?”

Fiachra looked down to Belenus licking the head, amber eyes meeting his and a smirk as he trailed his tongue along. Belenus took him almost entirely into his mouth and he stirred internally, a shiver spreading through his body and hazing over his mind. “Not w-when you do things like that,” he moaned dropping back once more.

He felt Belenus’s fingers slide into him and wondered for a fraction of a second when he managed to lubricate them before his thoughts were overwhelmed entirely. Belenus’s fingers were long and touched upon the spot that made his entire body burn and tremble.

“I-I’m going to-” He gasped out pulling Belenus’s hair as he arched.

Belenus moaned, the feeling of it vibrating around him in combination with fingers left no chance to hold back. He gripped Belenus’s hair tighter without restraining him down as he shuddered and moaned, body tensing as it peaked.

Belenus sat up with a hand to his mouth wiping away what he didn’t swallow. Fiachra could still feel his fingers pumping into him keeping him from fully unwinding.

“Wait…aren’t you going to stop? …you’re going to build me up again.” Fiachra bit his lip, the feeling of release transitioning too easily back into arousal. Belenus pressed close over him, maddening with his unending teasing.

“Good, I want more of you,” Belenus said lowly in his ear, biting it lightly.

“I’ll give you more once you remove your clothes.” Fiachra teased Belenus’s clothes looser and reached down feeling how ready he was, reacting to his light touch and proving how sensitive he had become. “You’ve been built up for a while now,” he looked at Belenus as he licked his fingers.

“We’ll fix that,” Belenus shuddered and shifted moving away entirely to completely undress.

Fiachra watched for a moment with barely contained patience, his breathing was still heavy and he ached to pick up where they left off to the point of feeling dizzy. He looked about and found the bottle Belenus had used next to black leather cuffs.

“Ah, I had forgotten I set those out.” He turned back to Belenus with a smirk that widened into a grin.

“I don’t trust your expression.” Belenus wrapped an arm around him tightly and wove a hand through his hair pushing him flat to the bed. “What have your bracers to do with anything?”

“They aren’t my bracers; they are a little different. Here, I’ll show you if you offer your wrists.”

“Something tells me I won’t be taking top if I do.” Belenus kissed down Fiachra’s neck biting him too light to mark. “It’s my turn this time and you’re already prepared.”

Fiachra flipped their positions with ease, pressing close to keep their body heat shared. “It’s a nice try, but you will have to be more forceful.” He held himself up not giving into Belenus’s hold and lightly bit Belenus’s lip as a teasing sort of warning. He pulled the cuffs into view fixing the straps to be easier to put on. “Are you curious?”

“What they are? No, I’ve figured that out, but I am curious about where you’ll take this,” Belenus said with a slight scowl and brows raised.

After a moment of observing him, Belenus offered his wrists and Fiachra pinned them above Belenus’s head to strap them on snuggly. Belenus wrapped his legs around him drawing their hips together and grinding up against him. Fiachra groaned softly, body reacting as though he hadn’t just gotten off.

“I’m not going to make it too easy for you.”

“I noticed,” Fiachra said with a growl. “It only makes me more excited.” He reverently traced the intricate knotwork design etched in the cuffs before hooking the clasps on each cuff together. Belenus tipped his head back trying to see what Fiachra was focused on. “If you want to know you’ll have to lay on your stomach.”

“Or I can do this-” Belenus threw his arms up around Fiachra’s head resting on his shoulders heavily enough to pin him where he was. “The only difference I see is the link binding them together. Can’t we do the same with your bracers? I’d like to see that.”

“No, I had them designed so they couldn’t be restrained in any way.” He moved his hips rubbing up against Belenus causing them both to shiver.

Belenus closed his eyes, biting his lip, and moaned, pushed to his limit. Fiachra took that chance to break out of the hold and roll Belenus over onto his stomach tying the cuffs to a disguised anchor point on the headboard. He had the suspicion unless he bound Belenus that way he wouldn’t stop trying to top and he wanted Belenus submissive a little longer.

“I shouldn’t be surprised your bed is fitted for this sort of thing,” Belenus got up on his knees, resting his forearms on the bed.

Fiachra watched as Belenus tested the cuffs and tie’s firm hold to the bed, struggling in his current position. There was something about watching him that made him want to grab Belenus’s hips and take him until he begged him to finish.

“I never really submit like this.”

Fiachra dug his nails in his palm holding himself back, Belenus didn’t help those thoughts when he spoke. “You don’t have to; I’ll undo them if you’re uncomfortable.” He swept Belenus’s hair to the side showing the full length of his back, arched from his chest on the bed and hips angled up to meet his own. “Do you want to continue like this?”

“I’m not certain that I like being bound, but… there is something about it that makes me want you more.” Belenus took a ragged breath. “You can continue on one condition.”

“Anything,” he agreed quickly.

“Give me more of a warm-up than you did the last time. I would like to be better prepared and less sore.” Belenus turned back with a strict look.

“O-of course,” Fiachra blushed furiously. He leaned over Belenus and kissed his neck several times. “My apologies for being too impatient.”

“Don’t be overly patient either, I want you…”

“And you will have me.” Fiachra spread Belenus’s legs and hurriedly doused his fingers sliding them in on the verge of impatience. Belenus quieted save for ragged breathing. Fiachra ran his other hand up along Belenus’s thigh not stopping until he grabbed his shoulder and bent over him kissing his neck. “I won’t go further until you beg me for it.”

“I don’t beg,” Belenus moaned and struggled against the bonds resulting in grinding against him. Fiachra clenched his jaw barely pausing his movements and added a third finger hoping Belenus would ask for more soon. He lightly bit Belenus’s neck and shoulder feeling him shiver underneath him.

“I want to hear you,” Fiachra muttered dragging his nails down Belenus’s back enjoying the sight while he teased. Belenus gasped, burying his face in his arms, body quivering and pent up. “Are you trying to restrain yourself from begging? Please don’t, unless you want to come from my fingers alone.”

“I-I don’t…” Belenus moaned and struggled again picking himself back up. “Fiachra… I’ve had enough. Please, I need you inside me, I can’t take it anymore.”

“Good,” Fiachra breathed removing his fingers and grabbing Belenus’s ass roughly with both hands before guiding himself in. Despite how desperately he wanted not to, he settled in slowly, moving experimentally to further let Belenus adjust. He tested himself to remain light, simultaneously teased and loving the feel of every second.

“That feels good…but, I’m close…and I want it hard.”

“Belenus…do you have any idea what you do to me?” Fiachra dug his nails into Belenus’s hips while he spoke.

“Oh, I do…I can feel it.”

He grabbed Belenus’s shoulders and thrust in roughly, letting the last of his reserve dissolve and putting his entire self into the rough measure he desired. Belenus buried his face in his arms, breathing too affected to make any sounds at all. Fiachra pulled Belenus’s hair enjoying the soft way he moaned as he forced his head to turn to make sure he could breathe.

Belenus arched back up against him, moaning louder, tight and trembling. Fiachra held Belenus securely afraid he would collapse, the way he quivered made Fiachra moan, trying to hold back and ride out Belenus’s climax. The tension in Belenus’s body released and he nearly did collapse, panting and body still shaking.

“Fiachra… keep going.”

“Are you certain? …You don’t look like you can hold out any longer.” Fiachra paused for a moment catching his breath.

“You’re close aren’t you? Don’t stop.”

Belenus pulled against the restraints to bolster himself. Fiachra began again, slower this time, hypersensitive to constant heat and touch. Every thrust feeling deep and pushing him closer to his limit. Belenus turned catching Fiachra’s eye, he could just make out the beginning of a smirk that promised mischievous thought.

“I want you to come… I want to feel it when you do. Fia-”

“I’m already there, Bel,” Fiachra gasped. He grabbed Belenus’s jaw, slipping a couple of fingers in his mouth and pressing on his tongue to keep his silence. The resulting protest was an unconvincing sound and hips grinding against him. He shuddered, one more thrust pushing him over the edge as he pressed close, holding Belenus tightly.

The feeling was overwhelming but tempered out quickly and once it had he removed his hand from Belenus’s mouth, stretching over him to reach the cuffs. He unbound the cuffs and pulled away letting Belenus collapse fully on the bed. He laid next to Belenus and took hold of his hands looking over his wrists along with him, there were lines where the leather dug in but they were light and would disappear quickly.

“Was it too much? I didn’t hold back.” Fiachra asked studying Belenus’s eyes somberly.

Belenus took hold of him in both of his hands bringing his face close and kissing him roughly. He relaxed into it, kissing back breathlessly until they broke apart gasping.

“You weren’t too much, but… Corellon, I don’t think I can walk right now.”

“Nor can I,” Fiachra laughed. “You don’t have to get up, you can sleep here with me.”

“You may not have a choice, though I welcome the offer.” Belenus sighed sinking into a pillow and smiled at him.

“Good, you’re warm and I don’t want to lose that.” Fiachra shuffled a pillow over and pulled a large blanket over them both.

“As are you, so come here.”

He slinked into Belenus’s waiting arms, body heat keeping him from feeling affected by the cool blanket. Arms wrapped around him as he did the same, kissing Belenus’s neck before resting against him and closing his eyes He felt Belenus’s heartbeat, fast at first, slow as he stopped shifting and settled into one position. Belenus traced lazy circles along his back lulling him into continued comfort while he absent-mindedly trailed his fingers up and down Belenus’s back.

Sleepily, he realized it was the first time he was intentionally sleeping in Belenus’s embrace. Even after the previous time, Belenus had ended the night in the guest bedroom. He felt it fitting that Belenus should stay so close on his last full night visiting and was glad to have his company.


End file.
